Obsession
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Steve's old High School flame returns to Hawaii, but what are her motives?
1. Chapter 1

The Five-0 team was relaxing at a popular bar Wednesday evening after work. They were sharing Chicken Wings and sipping beers while sitting at an outdoor patio booth on a warm Hawaiian evening.

Danny had arranged the outing for his partner's benefit. Steve had experienced a heartbreaking breakup a couple of weeks ago and he just didn't seem to be getting over it at all, in fact he was becomming more depressed...and more difficult to deal with.

He had been dating Shauna for several months and his heart had been won over. He had even 'hinted' to Danny that she was 'the one' and that he might be popping the question soon. Danny liked Shauna but he still held out hopes that Steve would take the next step with Catherine Rollins. Something had happened between them though, and whatever it was Steve was not yet willing to share the details with him. Whenever he brought up Cath's name, Steve would get angry and change the subject so he had simply stopped mentioning her.

Then he had met Shauna Callaway. She was an executive at a major Hotel chain in Oahu and she had helped Five-0 when they needed to set up a drug raid to take down a major Columbian drug lord who had been staying at the Hotel. She had butted heads immediately with the hard-nosed SEAL, as she had legitimate concerns as to what the publicity of this raid would do to her Hotel's reputation. After much wrangling, Steve has able to convince her that the raid had to happen and once it was done he had gone out of his way to provide television interviews touting the Hotel's cooperation in apprehending and bringing to justice this vicious drug lord. The next day Shauna invited Steve to dinner at the Hotel and the rest was history...

Things seemed to be going wonderfully and it had gotten to a point where every spare moment Steve had was spent with Shauna. If Danny was totally honest, he resented her in a way...he missed his friend. But he was happy for Steve. He hadn't seen the SEAL this happy in the three years he had known him. Then two weeks ago, everything had changed.

She had told Steve she would be in New York for a convention for four days. Five-0 was working a case and Steve and Danny had followed a suspect to a high class nightclub late one evening. While in the club they spotted Shauna in a very compromising position with the owner of the nightclub. They were sitting in a corner booth. Several bottles of alcohol littered the table and the two were kissing passionately.

**50505050505050505050505050**

**2 weeks ago...**

Danny grabbed his partner's arm pulling him towards the bar. "Hey, come here...sit down"  
"Danny...what the...?"  
"I don't know buddy, but you've gotta listen to me"  
Steve sat staring at the scene taking place fifty feet away in the corner booth. He seemed oblivious to Danny's words.

"Steve...STEVE...look at me!"  
Steve turned to his partner and Danny saw the raw pain in his friend's blue eyes.  
"Steve, I'm sorry. But I need you to stay focused now partner. We can't draw attention to ourselves and we sure in the hell can't lose Everett. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah Danno...I hear you"  
Danny ordered a couple of beers from the bartender and the men sat, not speaking, as they watched Everett on the dance floor. Watching his partner out of the corner of his eye, Danny would see Steve occasionally turn to look at Shauna. The club was very busy and he figured she probably would never notice them...she was after all, quite pre-occupied. About half an hour passed when Danny noticed Steve tense and sit forward on this barstool. Danny turned to see Shauna and the man heading into his office, his hands busily groping her backside. Knowing Steve as he did, he decided to say nothing. The SEAL would talk, when he was ready to.

More than an hour passed before Everett and his party left the club. Steve and Danny followed him, both noting that Shauna still remained behind the closed doors of the managers office. It was 11:30 and Chin and Kono were due to take over the surveillance at midnight. Once they were in the car and following Everett, Danny phoned Chin with an update.

Everett returned to his apartment and after Chin and Kono arrived to relieve them, the detectives headed back to Headquarters so Steve could retrieve his car.  
Danny looked at his partner's steely, stone-cold expression as his hands tightly gripped the steering wheel of the Camero.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No Danny...I'm not fucking alright!"  
"Hey, hey partner...I am not the enemy here okay!"

"I'm sorry...damn it Danny, she's supposed to be in New York..."  
"Well obviously, she's not Steve. What in the hell are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to get answers" He pulled out his cell phone.

"Whoa buddy, can you please NOT do this while you're driving? Please?..." Steve pulled to the side of the road and Danny asked him, "Do you want me to step outside?"

"No...no you can stay" He dialed Shauna, who surprisingly answered on the third ring.  
It was obvious what she had had too much to drink as her speech was slurred. "Steve? Hello sweetheart, it's awfully late for you to be calling but I'm so happy you did. I miss you baby"

Danny watched his partner's face as Steve's eyes closed in pain, "I miss you too, that's why I'm calling. What are you doing? It sounds like you've had a bit to drink?"  
"I'm just out with some of the girls at a club on Madison Avenue. New York is such an amazing city Steve"  
"I've never been there. Maybe we can plan to vacation there this summer, what do you say?"  
"I would love that baby"  
"I'll let you get back to the girls. You be careful now. You're not driving are you?"  
"No, we're taking a cab. Oh Steve, I love you"  
"I love you too Shauna"  
"Goodnight honey, I'll call you tomorrow"  
"Good Night"

Steve's hands were shaking as he hung up the phone. Without speaking a word he started the ignition and resumed the drive back to Headquarters.

**50505050505050505050505050**

As he pulled next to his truck in the parking lot, both men exited the Camero.  
"So what are you planning on doing Steve?"  
"I'm going to go back to the club and wait for her"  
"No...no, no, no Steven...please don't do this"  
"I need answers Danny"  
"Not tonight you don't and not like this!"  
Steve placed his hands over his face as he leaned against the car.

"Come on partner, she's been drinking. What answers are you going to get? Honestly Steve, what else do you need to hear?"  
"I don't know...but I need to see her"  
Steve moved quickly to his truck as Danny continued to plead to him, "STEVEN, DON'T DO THIS...PLEASE"  
Without saying another word Steve drove away as Danny jumped into his car to follow him cursing loudly.

Danny missed a stop light and as he waited for it to change to green he suddenly had a horrible feeling in his gut that Steve was going to act impulsively and do something stupid. Turning on his lights and siren he dashed through the light, picking up speed.

Steve arrived at the club taking note of Shauna's flashy red Corvette parked in a 'reserved' spot near the front door. He re-entered the club making his way back to the bar. The office door was still closed and the table they had occupied remained untouched. He ordered a beer, deciding to wait...

Danny arrived in the lot about ten minutes later, parking next to Steve's truck. He raced into the club hoping he wasn't too late.

Steve didn't have to wait long. He had only taken a couple of sips from his beer when Shauna and her escort exited the office making their way back to the table. Wasting no time, and his anger growing, Steve made his way towards the table.

He had taken several steps when Danny appeared in front of him. He grabbed the SEAL's arms and stopped his progress. "Steve, don't do this. Don't jeopardize your job over this partner, she's not worth it...SHE IS NOT worth it!"  
"Let me go Danny. I need to do this"  
"Shit McGarrett...please listen to me man!" Danny's voice was shaking out of anger and frustration as Steve pushed past him.

Danny was right on his heels and soon they were both standing in front of a shocked Shauna.  
The owner looked up, "Who's this loser baby?"  
Danny grabbed Steve's arm as he noticed his arms and shoulders tense.  
"Hello Shauna"  
"Steve...what are you doing here?"

The older man jumped in, "Is this McGarrett?"  
"Yeah...who the fuck are you?"  
"My name is Wayne Milliner and I am the owner of this fine establishment"  
Shauna repeated her question, "Steve, what are you doing here?"  
"I think that's the question I should be asking Shauna?"

Milliner's eyes met Steve's, "I think you can see the answer to that Commander and I think it would be wise if you left my establishment now please"  
Danny grabbed Steve's arm, "Come on partner, let's go"  
Milliner added, "I think you should listen to your little friend McGarrett"  
Steve felt Danny's grip tighten on his arm and he knew that his partner was about to lose his cool as well.

Before the detectives could even make a move to leave, Milliner had motioned to a security guard and in seconds the men were surrounded by four, very large guards.  
Danny spoke first, "Hey call them off Milliner, we don't want any trouble here"  
"My men are just here to assure that. As I said, it's time for you both to leave"  
Danny pulled Steve and they turned and left the club without incident.

They stopped at Danny's apartment raiding the beer from the refrigerator before both heading to Steve's.

They both stared at the television mindlessly and Steve slammed down three beers before he even spoke a word.  
"Thank you Danny"  
"For what?"  
"For not letting me do something stupid. For stopping me...for caring"  
"You're welcome and you're right, I do care. I'm sorry man"  
"I loved her Danny"  
"I know you you did. But you're too good for her"  
"Yeah right..."

"Hey, I'm serious partner. You're a great person Steve and anyone who would treat you like this deserves whatever they get. You're better off without her and I'm glad you found out now instead of later"  
"It still hurts though buddy"

"Then my friend, I think you need another beer or two"  
Steve grinned, "More like six or seven..."  
Danny stood to fetch the beers, "Now you're talking, I've got to use the head and I'll grab the next round. Be right back"  
Steve grabbed his arm as he moved past him, "Thank you Danny"  
"Anytime partner"


	2. Chapter 2

************ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES *************

**5050505050505050505050**

**back to current day ...**

Steve had been on edge all week but the night of liquid refreshments seemed to be helping and the SEAL was finally loosening up and smiling. Danny was watching from the booth as he sat on 'purse patrol'. Chin and Malia and Steve and Kono had paired off and were tearing up the dance floor.  
Then as Danny watched on, a pretty petite brunette cut in on Kono. It was obvious from his partner's reaction that he knew the young lady as not only did he hug her, lifting her into the air, he kissed her...on the lips...

After Steve introduced the brunette to Kono, she made her way back to the booth and Danny asked inquisitively, "So who's that?"  
"Her name is Becca Whitfield. I guess she and the boss were High School sweethearts before he left Hawaii"  
Danny smiled, "Really? Well hopefully this can officially put an end to his mourning of Shauna"  
"Danny stop. He really cared for her"  
"I know he did Kono. I'm tired of seeing him get hurt that's all. This is a good thing my dear, a good thing!"  
"He deserves to be happy braugh"  
"Yes he does"

The four remained on the dance floor for about fifteen minutes before returning to the booth, sweating and breathing heavily. Danny had ordered another round of beers including one for Becca and he stood to greet her.  
"Becca Whitfield, this is my partner Danny Williams. You've already met Kono, and this is the final member of my team, Chin Ho Kelly and his wife Malia"  
After shaking everyone's hands they all slid into the booth and Danny offered her the beer.  
"Thank you Danny"  
"So Becca...I hear you know our boy from way back, well...from when he was only a boy"  
"Yes Danny, I've known Steve since we were twelve years old. I can't believe I was lucky enough to run into him"

Steve was beaming from ear to ear as he listened to his friends talk to Becca...Rebecca Jean Whitfield, his first love. He had lost his virginity to this beautiful cheerleader when he was fifteen, and when his Mother died and he was sent to the mainland, a young romance ended as well. When he touched her tonight, when he kissed her... Steve McGarrett felt like he was fifteen again. It was just as he remembered it and as he watched her he had butterflies in his stomach and he was happy, truly happy to see her.

They found out that Becca's family had relocated to Miami Florida four months after Steve left Hawaii. She went to college in Miami and moved back to Hawaii six months ago to work at a friend's business selling health foods and vitamin supplements. She hadn't even considered looking Steve up since she was unaware that he was back on the Island.

They visited and laughed until the wee morning hours. At about three in the morning Chin and Malia got up to leave and Steve tried to stop them.  
"Hey, come on you two, it's still early"  
Chin responded with a laugh, "It's early in the morning boss, but it ISN'T early!"  
"I told you we don't have to get to the office until noon, unless we get a call"  
Malia added, "Steve, did you okay that with MY boss? I need to be in at eight o'clock!"  
Steve replied, "Oh alright"

A very tipsy Danny responded, "What Superman, you have no pull with the hospital? I thought you knew people?"  
Steve laughed at his partner, "You're drunk Danno and you were my sober cab tonight"  
Kono giggled, "I think I shouldn't probably not drive too"  
Chin rolled his eyes..."Cous' I KNOW you 'shouldn't probably not' drive. You come with us and we'll drop you off"

Danny slipped from the booth so she could exit, as she added, "But my car's here..."  
"And it will still be here in the morning when I bring you back for it"  
"Okay 'cous...Thank you"  
They all laughed at the young lady as she stumbled into Danny's arms as she exited the booth almost knocking them both over.

Steve spoke loudly, "Hey you two shape up now. Becca's gonna think we're a bunch of drunks"  
Danny smiled broadly adding, "News alert Sherlock, that's what we are...tonight"

Chin spoke firmly, "Seriously now you two, you call a cab. Neither one of you can drive home"  
Becca jumped in, "I can take them home Chin"

Steve smiled, "Damn, I love this girl"  
The words caused Danny to roll his eyes and lay back onto the seat of the booth saying, "Oh my God you make me sick"  
They all laughed as Steve simply stated, "What?"  
Kono leaned down giving Steve a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow boss"

No one noticed the look of anger that crossed the face of Becca Whitfield at that small act of affection, and none of them could ever have imagined the horror they would all soon face.

Once the men were in her car, Becca asked where Danny lived.  
"Just go to my place Bec, Danno crashes there all the time. The couch has his name on it"  
Danny was laying down on the backseat, "I like your couch Steven"  
Steve giggled, finding humor in his drunken partner since he wasn't 'quite as drunk', "I know you do buddy"  
Becca forced a smile as she listened to the two men banter and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Steve was in her grasp, and she would have him again...tonight.

**5050505050505050505050**

As they neared the McGarrett home Becca's excitement grew. She had spent a lot of time in this home as a young girl and this is where she and Steve first made love. Her palms were sweaty and her pulse was racing as she remembered how it felt being in Steve's arms. He was strong as a boy but now as she glanced at him her heart beat frantically at the thought of taking him again... this time as a man, a gorgeous hunk of a man. She tried unsuccessfully to calm herself but she felt her body tingle at the thought of what was to come.

He said it...at the bar he said it..._'Damn I love this girl'_ that's what he said! Becca knew now that all the years she had dreamed of this, all the hard work she had put in at menial jobs to save enough money to move back to Hawaii...it was all worth it because Steve still loved her. After tonight he would be hers...forever.

Danny had fallen asleep on the back seat and he was snoring...loudly. Becca glanced at him in the rearview mirror. Steve seemed to really like his partner and she hadn't decided what she felt about him yet. She knew one thing for sure, he would not be sleeping on 'their' couch for much longer. She was not willing to share her man with anyone...she had waited too long to get him back and no one was going to get between them, no one.

**5050505050505050505050**

As she pulled into Steve's driveway she watched as he got out and then tried to rouse his drunken partner. Having no luck he pulled Danny from the truck and flinging him over his shoulder he closed the door and began walking towards the house. He called to Becca to please run ahead of him and unlock the door, which she did. She followed him into the living room, her eyes looking around at the decorations and photos. Much of the room was just as she remembered it was twenty years ago. She looked on as Steve removed the man's shoes and socks and then his pants. Once Danny was in his boxers and t-shirt Steve pulled the blankets up over him and after rustling his buddy's hair playfully he turned to Becca and smiled, "Danno's drunk. He doesn't do this very often"

As they made their way up the stairs she motioned to Danny, "Does he stay here often?"  
Steve grinned "Yeah, quite a bit actually. We work some pretty crazy hours and let's just say that I like driving his car"  
She didn't even want to ask any more questions about Danny and as they reached the top of the stairs she surprised him by pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately.

He pulled away, startled by her extremely aggressive nature. "Whoa Becca..."  
"What's wrong honey, don't you like it...I know you want it" Her breathing was raspy as she again pushed against him and moved her hand down below his belt. Steve's body began to react and this encouraged her as she kissed him again, this time with even more zeal.

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling them apart, "Becca, no...we can't do this"  
"Why not? Just take a look at you..." Her eyes traveled down to the growing bulge in his pants and she ran her tongue across her lips seductively.

Steve again spoke breathlessly, "Becca...no...it's not right...I...I can't" He held her at arms' length as he reiterated, "I can't Becca. Not tonight"

She smiled at him coyly but did not speak, causing him to close his eyes and swallow hard before saying, "The guest room is right here" He pointed to a door a few feet away, "Let me get you something to wear"  
He pushed past her making his way to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and turning quickly he almost collided with her as she stood partially naked a few feet from him. She had removed her shirt and bra and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Steve stared, dropping the clothes to the ground and his hands to his side as finally he could take no more. His alcohol hazed mind finally overruled his rational thoughts and holding out his arms she was engulfed in his embrace in seconds.

They stood in the glare of the moonlight that shown through the drapes of the room. They kissed passionately as their hands moved in unison removing their remaining clothing. With their lips not separating Steve guided her to the bed. Their lovemaking was frantic and extremely intense. As a cool breeze from the open bedroom window swept across their sweaty, naked bodies they reached a thundering climax together and then moments later Steve moved from on top of her, lying exhausted on the bed. As sleep overtook him, Becca lay awake, grinning as the most important part of her plan had now occurred…..Steve McGarrett was again hers.

****** PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ! I hope you're enjoying ! ******


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke a little after nine o'clock. He lay staring at the ceiling as he re-played in his mind what had happened the night before. He cursed his moment of weakness knowing he should never have let it happen. He cared for Becca and he was very happy to see her again, but she was his past...he didn't love her. The fact was, he still loved Catherine and he was just beginning to realize that his feelings for Shauna were not as deep as he had thought either. Women...he was starting to wonder if he would ever figure them out. Last night he had given in to his purely physical need and desire and he was ashamed of himself. He would have to set things straight and apologize to Becca today. She was not in the bed with him and he noted that the clothes he had pulled out for her were gone. He got out of bed and throwing on some shorts, he made his way downstairs.

He moved towards the laughter coming from the kitchen and he found Danny sitting at the table sipping a hot cup of coffee. Becca was at the stove frying bacon and eggs for the two of them. Her hair was wet as she obviously had taken a shower. He looked at them grinning, "I don't know what you're saying to him Becca, but he's never this happy in the morning"

Danny smiled, "Don't listen to him my dear girl, I am a ray of sunshine every morning"  
It was now Steve's turn to laugh, "Now Danno, THAT'S funny my friend. You're a bear in the morning!"  
"Only when the first thing I see is your ugly mug partner"  
Becca laughed, "Are you two always like this?"  
They both replied in unison, "YES!"

Steve then added, "I think I'll go shower quick"  
"Why don't you eat first Steve?"  
Danny spoke, "Don't worry Becca, SuperSEAL here can shower in like two minutes flat...it's an Army thing"  
"It's the NAVY Danny, the NAVY! And it's a three minute shower, I'll be right back"

As he left and headed to the shower he could hear them still laughing as he thought to himself, _'Danny really likes her...that's just great...' _He showered and was back down at the breakfast table in four minutes and twenty seconds according to Danny, "You're a little slow today buddy"

"It's called being hung-over partner"  
Danny rubbed his temples, "Tell me about it"  
As Steve sat Becca placed a plate of food in front of him, "Here you go dear, do you take cream or sugar for your coffee?"  
"No...black is perfect. Thank you Becca, you didn't need to do this"

"It's no problem at all. I enjoy cooking. So Steve, are we going to be able to get together tonight?"  
"I'm not sure how late I'll be at the office today since I'm going in so late"  
She looked at him asking, "Well we need to continue where we left off last night"  
As she turned from the men, Danny looked at Steve grinning broadly at the implication. Steve held up a hand, shooing it at his bemused partner.

**50505050505050505050505050**

After breakfast Danny went to shower and Steve asked Becca to join him on the deck.  
She instantly moved close to him, attempting to kiss him.  
He pulled away taking hold of her forearms, "Becca please stop...we have to talk. Please sit down"  
"Baby what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"Becca..." They sat on chairs facing each other and Steve took hold of her hands, "Becca last night should never have happened"  
"What? What are you saying Steve...last night was beautiful...we made love"  
"No Becca...we had sex and I should never have let it happen, I'm so sorry"  
"Steve...I love you. I've always loved you"  
"Becca, you don't even know me. We haven't seen each other in twenty years"  
"But you loved me..."  
"Becca we were kids, just kids. We didn't even know what love was!"  
He saw her face, the utter devastation in her eyes.

"Becca, I don't want to hurt you. I care for you very much and I'm so happy to see you again but you have to know...I don't love you and I'm so sorry that I gave you that impression. I should never have let it happen"

"No...no, no...you said it last night Steve! In the bar, you said you loved me" She was now crying, struggling to stay composed. Her grip on his hands tightened as she said, "Please Steve...oh God I love you. What can I do? What do you want from me? I'll do anything...please Steve"

He hated himself for this but he had to tell her, he had to be honest..."There's nothing you can do Becca... I'm in love with someone else"  
"WHAT? But you made love to me! TO ME! NOT HER! Who is she Steve...who is she? What's the whore's name?"

Steve was shocked at the hatred and venom spewing from Becca. As a teenager she was gentle and soft-spoken, nothing like the woman in front of him now who was shaking with anger and nearly hyperventilating. Her nails were digging into the palms of his hands so hard that he felt blood.  
"Becca, stop! She's a beautiful woman and I've been with her for years. I love her, not you...I'm sorry"

"You're sorry, yeah I bet...You got a good fuck and that's all you wanted...Well I tell you what Steven John McGarrett, you WILL be sorry!"

She let go of Steve's hands and stormed back into the house, pushing past Danny as they met on the stairs.  
He moved out to the deck and Steve looked up at him, visibly shaken.  
"What in the hell happened out here Steven? I was only gone for fifteen minutes!"  
"Danny, can you drive her to the bar so she can get her car?"  
"Yeah...sure. I'll be back soon"  
Danny caught up to Becca who had changed back into her own clothes and grabbed her purse, just as she was reaching the front door.

"Hey Becca stop...I don't know what happened but let me take you back to your car okay?"  
"You don't know what happened? Let me tell you about your glorious partner Danny. He fucked me last night and now he tells me he loves someone else"

"Shauna? Becca they broke up two weeks ago. He's hurting...he's confused"  
"I always thought he was an honorable person Danny, but he's scum! He's the same as every other loser I've been with"

Danny again said quietly, "Let me take you to your car"  
"I've called a cab" She exited the house slamming the door in Danny's face which DID NOT help his headache.  
Rubbing his temples again he mumbled, "Oh brother" and turned to go back to Steve.

Becca had waited quietly just outside the door and once she heard Danny leave she snuck back into the house and moved quickly to Steve's office, and his desk. Danny had said the whore's name was Shauna. She rifled around the desk and then she looked into the drawers. Finding his address book she took it along with a picture of a Steve posing with a curvy blonde whom she assumed was Shauna and she quickly left the house.  
**  
********* Much more to come - Thanks for reading and a special Thank You to those who have taken the time to review ! ***********


	4. Chapter 4

Danny grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge and moved back outside to his partners' side.  
"Did you stop her?"  
"Hell no! She's angry partner! Anyway she had already called a cab. She gave me a very condensed version of what happened, in quite graphic terms I may add. Why don't you fill me in" Danny set the waters' on the table next to them.

Steve was sitting forward in his chair, his palms pressed together, thumbs on his chin, index fingers on his forehead. "Oh shit Danny, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't mean for this to happen"  
"So you slept with her last night?"  
"Yeah…..I tried not to Danny…..and I've got no excuse for it. Damn it she was all over me man. I said no several times, I even walked away and she followed me…shit, what was I thinking?"

"Well partner, I think you need to cut yourself a little slack here. She shows up unexpectedly and she was obviously very aggressive. You're a bit vulnerable right now with your break-up and you drank more than you normally do. Let's just say your mind isn't in the best place right now as far as relationships go"

"That's an understatement" Steve lowered his hands and Danny noticed the several bloody gouges in his palms.  
"What the hell happened?" He grabbed Steve's hands turning them so he could see.  
"Take some advice from me partner, if you're ever breaking up with a girl, don't hold her hands while you're giving her the news"  
"Damn it Steve, let's go clean those up"  
"Oh come on you mother hen. I promise you, I've had a lot worse than this"  
"Well they still need to be cleaned and covered, let's go"

The men moved into the house and up to the bathroom, missing Becca's exit of the house by only minutes.  
Danny talked to his partner as he cleaned and bandaged the wounds, "So she said you told her you still love Shauna?"  
"Huh...no, I didn't say Shauna's name. I told her I was still in love...but it's with Catherine"

Danny smiled broadly, "Really? For what it's worth Steve, I think that's awesome!" Deciding it was a good time to again broach the topic he asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened with you two anyway?"

"What happened is, she found out about North Korea and she was not real happy with me about keeping that, well actually everything about Wo-Fat from her. She said I didn't trust her and she couldn't see a life with me if I chose to keep things from her"  
"So she broke up with you?"

"Yeah...and she stopped taking my calls. I tried to move on and I thought I was happy with Shauna but this morning Danny when I woke up and realized what I had done last night...all I could think about was Cath...I feel like I've betrayed her. She's the one for me Danno, no one else"

"How did she find out about North Korea?"  
"The last time she was in town, when we all went out the night before she left...she ask Kono"  
"She asked Kono? What do you mean?  
"I wouldn't tell her how I got the scars on my chest...from the electric prod. And then I had one of my nightmares. I guess I mentioned Wo-Fat's name...so she asked Kono"

"Have you talked to Kono about this?"  
"No... and I don't want you to say anything to her. I'm not mad at her, this is my fault...no one else's. Cath's right Danny. I haven't been fair to her, she needs to know everything"

"Well my friend I am sorry for what you've gone through but it sounds to me like you've finally got your head together. When was the last time you tried to reach Cath?"  
"It's been almost four months"  
"Well get with it partner. You've got some atoning to do. And start by doing what you said, tell her everything...no secrets"  
"Danny I was just trying to protect her"

"I know because that's what you do Steven, you worry about everyone else. Look where it got you, huh?"  
"I sure wasn't thinking about Becca last night, was I?"  
"Like I said before, your mind wasn't in the best place. I should have stayed sober and watched out for you better"  
"Trust me buddy...she knew what she wanted last night. You couldn't have stopped her"  
Danny couldn't help himself as he smiled and added, "Really? A little Animal Kingdom behavior?"  
Steve smirked, "I told you I'm not proud of myself...but...yeah it was... good"

"We've been partners now for three years, when are you going to share you're secret with me?"  
"What secret's that?"  
"The ladies buddy! You've got them falling all over you...now they're actually attacking you! Share the secret of your success with your partner...please"  
"You seem to do okay on your own Danno, I don't think you need any help from me"  
"I do okay yeah, but I choose to excel and you my friend are a master!"  
"Oh knock it off"

The men chuckled as Danny continued, "Seriously now, don't lose Cath man, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Do whatever you gotta do to apologize. Hop on a fucking plane to Abu Dhabi or wherever the hell she is. Do what you have to"

Steve smiled at him, "I'm impressed partner. Abu Dhabi was where she was last year, but I'm surprised you remember the name"  
"It's a cool name, I can't forget that one. Where is she now?"  
"Phuket"  
"Say what?"  
"Phuket Thailand. If you think Hawaii's beautiful, you should see Phuket…it's paradise Daniel"  
"I don't love it here Steven. It's a pineapple infested hell hole, how many times do I have to tell you that"  
"Danny, Phuket has FOUR different types of pineapple"  
"Sounds wonderful Steven. You don't listen to a word I say, do you?"  
"Oh I listen, but I know you really love it here"  
"Keep telling yourself that babe. Just make things right with her because I'm telling you, you have not been an easy man to deal with lately!"

"I know I haven't been and I'm sorry. Thanks Danny, I think I'll try to call her now"  
"Okay, I'll go clean up the kitchen"  
Steve moved to his bedroom and pulled out his phone as Danny went downstairs.

**505050505050505050505050**

He dialed Cath and got her voice mail. "Cath, I know you're sleeping now but I had to leave you this message and I hope to God you'll call me back. I'm sorry Cath...I'm so very sorry. God I love you baby and I've been so miserable without you. I don't want to leave everything on a voice mail, I have to talk to you. Please call me sweetheart, I don't care what time of the day or night it is. All I can say is that I've been stupid and I'm begging you to please hear me out. Let me tell you everything, absolutely everything...no more secrets Cath, I promise. I love you and I need you...bye now"

He hung up the phone and wiped the tears that streaked his cheeks before heading down to help Danny in the kitchen.

Her first call came before the men had even left for work. Steve looked at the number and hit the ignore button.  
"Who was that?"  
"Becca"  
"Already? Why didn't you answer?"  
"I don't know...what more is there to say?"  
Danny moved past him patting his forearm, "Come on let's go to work"

He didn't answer the call that rang in half an hour later, or the one fifteen minutes after that.  
They were in Steve's office and Danny grinned, "Persistent isn't she?"  
Fifteen minutes later it rang again and Steve answered, "Hello?"  
"Steve, Steve are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine Becca" He glanced at Danny before adding, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry I screamed and acted so crazy Steve. I need to see you"  
"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe in a couple of days. How about if we go out for lunch on Saturday?"  
"Saturday's so far away..."

"I'm going be putting in some long hours the next couple of days. Saturday is really the first chance I'll have..."  
She interrupted him, "Honey this relationship is not going to make it if you don't make more of an effort"  
"What?" Danny looked at his partner inquisitively as Steve continued, "Becca we are not in a relationship, I told you that"

"I know you're playing hard to get Steve...you tried that last night as well. But we both know you loved what I did to you last night. You need me Steve, just like I need you. We're destined to be together my love. I'm here for you, I love you"

"Becca, please stop this. I told you I don't love you. I'm in love with another woman. Last night was a mistake" Steve's voice began to shake with emotion, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm sorry Becca but we can't see each other again. I'm sorry, goodbye"

His hands were shaking as he hung up the phone and turned to Danny.  
Danny spoke first, "What did she say?"  
Steve's elbows were on his desk and he ran his hands across his face causing Danny to again ask, "Steve, what did she say?"  
"Danny….she's crazy"


	5. Chapter 5

'_He hung up on me? I need to stay calm….stick with my plan, just stick with my plan. I love him and I know he loves me too. We cried in each other's arms for hours after his Dad told him he was being sent away. He promised me we that would be together again someday. He told me he would come for me, well I came back for him! Now that I have him back I'm not going to lose him...…NOBODY is ever going to take him from me again. I have to stay calm…stick with the plan…'_

Becca then pulled out Steve's address book. She scrolled through the pages writing down on a notepad the addresses she may need, Shauna Callaway, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly. Again she said to herself, _'NOBODY would take Steve from me'_

'_Shauna,…she will be the first…' _Becca changed into khaki pants and a polo shirt and grabbing a duffel bag from the kitchen table she left her rented cottage.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Danny stood and paced in front of Steve's desk, running his hands through his hair, "Okay so it's obvious that she's not quite right in the head. Do you remember her ever acting like this before"

"DANNY, GOD WE WERE FIFTEEN! FIFTEEN!"  
Danny held out his hands, "Hey calm down buddy alright"  
"God Danny, we were fifteen…we were kids… she was a good girl. Smart, sweet, very caring. She was a cheerleader…very popular. Danny this isn't the Becca I knew!"

"Okay what about her family? Do you have any idea how to reach them? Maybe we can get some answers as to what's happened to her in the last twenty years."  
"Yeah….she said the family had moved to Miami, eighteen, nineteen years ago. Her full name is Rebecca Jean Whitfield, her birthday is June 8th, 1976. Her parents are Raymond and Susan Whitfield. He was a Dentist and she was a High School English teacher. She had an older brother, Doug and two younger sisters, Kim and Nicole"

Danny had written the info down, "Let me have Kono try to track them" He exited Steve's office and briefly filled in Kono and Chin.

Chin and Danny then re-entered Steve's office.  
"Hey Chin. Did Danny fill you in?"  
"Yes. Steve, did you ever see her again after you left Hawaii?"  
"No...we wrote to each other for a couple of months. Then she just stopped responding" Steve voice became softer as he continued, "I was fifteen and I had lost everybody I loved. I became even more focused on my military ambitions and I moved on"

Chin and Danny exchanged looks. It was obvious that Steve was very shaken by the recent events.

Chin asked, "Steve tell us everything she's said to you braugh"  
"She's saying we're in a relationship for God's sake. She says she loves me, that we're destined to be together. Chin, she was very sexually aggressive. She goes from intense anger, to calm and apologetic in a short time…."

They were interrupted by a phone call from Duke Lukela, "McGarrett"  
"Steve, we just followed Everett to a warehouse at the docks" After getting the exact location from Sergeant Lukela the men raced from the office.

"Kono, we're heading to take down Everett. I need you to stay here and call me if you get anything on Becca's family!"  
"Will do guys, be careful"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Becca walked to a flower shop on the corner and purchased a dozen roses requesting that they be wrapped in clear cellophane wrap and then paper. She paid with cash and walking to her rental car she set her GPS and drove towards Shauna's home.

As she drove down the Pali Highway she hoped that the whore would be home. Her excitement grew with each passing moment as she relived last night in her mind_. 'Oh God he's so beautiful….from his eyes and smile, to his gorgeously sculpted body…his chest, strong arms, and abs…and Oh God...….._' Her body shivered as she remembered their lovemaking. He was so strong, so big, yet so amazingly gentle. The intensity last night showed how much they needed each other, how they had missed each other. Other than the fact that he had grown from a wonderful boy into an unbelievably sexy man, he was just as she remembered him. Nothing had changed in twenty years. He loved her and now she just needed to be there for him. It would be hard on her to watch him mourn another woman, but she would be there and he would see…... she was home where she belonged and he would see that they needed each other, forever…..

As she pulled up in front of the house she opened the duffel bag putting on a pair of gloves and taking out a large butcher knife. She then unwrapped the paper that covered the roses and she exited the car moving towards the front door.

Shauna was relaxing on her couch waiting…..hoping for the call to come in, reading a book and sipping on a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. She had taken a couple of days off from work to clear her head. The fact was that she hadn't been able to think clearly since the confrontation with Steve in the club two weeks ago. She had really blown it and she just hoped that he would give her another chance. She loved Steve…Wayne Milliner was one of the wealthiest men on Oahu and he had bought her companionship. He had showered her with money and gifts and although she had enjoyed their relationship she regretted it deeply. Steve was one of the kindest most decent men she had ever met and she knew she had hurt him deeply. He didn't answer his phone a short time ago when she called. She left a message and hoped to God that he would call her back soon. She needed Steve and she hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

She moved to the door, opening it greet the small brunette holding roses.  
"Hello, are you Shauna Callaway?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"I have a delivery from a Steve McGarrett"  
"Steve! How lovely. Please step inside"

Everything happened incredibly fast. Becca had both her hands and the knife hidden beneath the roses. As she held the flowers out and Shauna reached for them, Becca lunged forward. The knife entered her chest and in one quick motion she pulled upright. Becca watched and smiled wickedly at the look of terror and shock on the blonde woman's face. Becca pushed Shauna backwards slowly the few feet towards the couch. As blood dripped from the beautiful blonde's mouth, she uttered "Whhyyy?"  
"He's mine bitch….Steve is mine"  
She shoved Shauna onto the couch and turning her onto her side, she covered her body with a quilt that was draped over the back of the couch.

Keeping her gloves on, she moved into the kitchen grabbing a towel. Wetting the towel she cleaned the trail of blood. Leaving it on the floor near the door she moved through the house finding the bathroom. Checking herself in the mirror she happily noted only a small amount of blood had been transferred to her arms. Taking a washcloth from the shower, she wet it and cleaned her arms. Her shirt had quite a large amount of blood on it but she had a clean shirt in the bag in her car.

Becca moved back downstairs. As she was confirming that the whore was dead, the woman's cell phone rang. Becca picked it up off the end table and glared as the name 'McGarrett' lit up.

She waited until the phone stopped and the call went to voice mail. Taking the phone, the knife, the roses and the bloody towels with her, Becca Whitfield left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

******** I want to Thank You all for reading and as always, reviews are very appreciated and give great motivation to write – so Thank You - I hope you all are enjoying it so far ! ********

Danny was driving, with Chin following behind them. He turned several times to look at his partner but no words were spoken. He was worried, they were heading into a very dangerous situation and Steve needed to focus on the job at hand.

Steve pulled out his phone noting the missed call and Danny watched as he listened to the voice mail. The SEAL closed his eyes, his jaw tight with tension as he listened, "Steve….it's Shauna. I don't know what to say, other than I am so terribly sorry for how I've treated you. I love you Steve, I really do. Please forgive me….please…."

As he hung up, Danny asked, "Becca?"  
Steve's eyes remained closed as he shook his head, "No…..Shauna"  
"Great…uhhhh hey buddy, about me wanting to know about your secret ways with the ladies, forget about it okay"  
Steve grinned at his partner as he dialed Shauna.

Getting her voice mail, he spoke softly but firmly "Shauna, it's Steve. I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm going to be tied up on a case all day today. We do need to talk Shauna, so I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"

As the men drew closer to the docks Danny spoke, "Are you alright partner?"  
"Yeah…I'm good. Let's finish this thing"

They pulled in next to Duke's police car.  
"So what do we know Duke?"  
"The squad that was following Everett watched him enter the warehouse at the end of the dock. Ten minutes later two hummers pulled up and six men entered the warehouse. My men recognized one of them as Carlos Trujillo"

Steve spoke first, "Trujillo is here?"  
Danny looked at them, "Who in the hell is Trujillo?"  
"Danny, Carlos Trujillo is a major player with the Mexican D'Cruz Cartel"  
"Major player? How major?"  
Duke spoke, "He's a general in the organization, third or fourth in command"  
Steve shook his head slightly, "So Everett is a bigger player than we even thought. Where do you have your men placed Duke?"

"We've got three snipers in position on the adjoining roofs and across, the warehouse is surrounded and we're ready to move in"  
Danny asked, "So how many hostiles do you figure there are?"  
"At least ten, but we don't know if there were any men in there before our arrival"  
Steve added, "We better move. We have no idea how long they'll be in there"  
As McGarrett turned and began moving towards the warehouse Danny hollered, "Hey, hey slow down Superman"  
"What?"  
"I know you've had a rough day but let's do our best to get you through it alive okay? Put on your vest, will you?"  
"Oh yeah, thanks partner"

Danny popped the trunk of the Camero and the three detectives began to suit up.  
"Steven, I going to ask you…..respectfully now…please sit this one out"  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
Danny grabbed his arm as Chin looked on, "Listen to me will you….please…your head is not in the game right now"  
"Danny I'm fine, really I am. I'm going in" The blonde detective turned away, sighing deeply as Steve continued, "You ready partner?"  
Chin nodded to Danny as he spoke, "Let's get this done boys"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

As the detectives moved forward along with the HPD Officers they took position at the door of the warehouse. Steve and Danny took the lead and as their eyes met Steve nodded to him and holding up his hand he counted down, 5,4,3,2,1….The men burst through the doors and were met instantly by automatic gunfire.

Chin and a dozen HPD Officers followed the detectives through the doors with guns blazing. The scene has chaotic and it was over in a matter of minutes. There were ten drug dealers in the warehouse and when the shooting was over, six of them were dead including Trujilla and Everett. The other four drug dealers were all wounded as were three HPD Officers. As the smoke cleared Danny and Chin had moved in with the remaining officers to place the four thugs in custody.

Several minutes had passed before Chin looked at Danny asking, "You okay braugh?"  
"Yeah…..you?"  
"Fine…Danny…..where's Steve?"

Both men looked around and not seeing him they quickly made their way outside. They saw the passenger door of the Camero open and Steve was sitting inside, his legs outside the door.

Chin spoke as they moved towards the car, "There he is, no worries"  
As they approached the car Danny called out, "Buddy, you in a hurry to get out of here or what?"  
Getting no response, they looked at each other and increased their pace.  
Danny was calling out, "STEVE, hey partner…"  
They reached the car and Steve looked up at them, "Danno…sorry but…..I...I got bblood in yyour car….."

Danny knelt in front of him, "Steve, talk to me. Where are you hit?"  
"My…side….it's not bad though…'m okay"  
"You're not fucking okay, you're as pale as a ghost"  
Chin spoke, "Danny pop your trunk"  
Danny took the keys from his pocket, popped the trunk and then he turned his attention back to his partner. He grabbed Steve's arms and talked to him calmly, "Buddy, I need to take a look at you. I'm going to help you lay back okay"

"Yeah….'m ggood, 'm good"  
Chin had grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk and moved over to the drivers' side of the vehicle. Danny helped ease Steve back into Chin's arms bringing cries of pain from the SEAL, "OH FUCK…..OOOHHHHH"  
Danny called to him, "Relax Steve…..slow down your breathing babe, relax"

Chin took hold of Steve's bloody hand and squeezed it tightly adding, "Squeeze my hand tight now, you'll be okay braugh"  
Steve's cheeks expanded and contracted as he puffed air, struggling to control his breathing. His hand tightened in Chin's.  
The two detectives worked as smoothly as possible in removing the injured man's Vest and then Danny tore his t-shirt away.  
The bullet had entered his lower right side and it was bleeding quite heavily. As Danny placed gauze against the wound and pressed tightly they heard the sirens of the two approaching ambulances.  
Steve was moaning softly as Chin held him, talking softly "The ambulance is here Steve, just hang on"

Chin reached down to hold the gauze in place while Danny went to alert the paramedics.  
In moments a paramedic was at the car with a backboard checking Steve over.  
He inquired, "What's his name?"  
Danny responded, "Steve"  
"Steve, we're going to get you out of the car first so I check you out"  
"Uhhhh…..huh…'k"  
The three men eased Steve out of the car and placed him onto the backboard. Danny then grabbed his hand, "You're doing great partner"  
"I'm ggood Dddanno…'m good"  
"Yeah, you're good babe. Relax now, slow down your breathing"

The Paramedic checked Steve's pupils and then asked, "Steve, can you tell me how bad the pain is?"  
"Not ttoo bbad"  
"Okay good. I'm going to check you vitals now"  
Once done, he gave Steve a shot for the pain and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He then moved to examine the wound.

He packed and bandaged the bullet wound before speaking, "Steve, you take it easy now and we'll get you to the hospital soon"  
Steve closed his eyes and Chin sat running a hand through his sweat drenched hair as Danny moved a few feet away with the paramedic.  
"How is he?"  
"His vitals are stable but with the positioning of the entry wound he could have intestinal damage or it could have possibly hit his appendix. We need to get him to the hospital quickly. I'm going to check on the other wounded, just keep him calm and I'll be back shortly"  
"Okay, thank you"

Danny and Chin talked softly to Steve until the paramedic returned. The men lifted him onto a stretcher and Danny gave his car keys to Chin. In moments with Danny at his side in the ambulance, Steve was being rushed off to Hawaii Memorial Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Becca had driven a few blocks from Shauna's house before pulling into a back alley behind a stripmall. The duffel bag was on the passenger seat next to her. She had set the knife which was wrapped in the towels, the flowers and gloves next to the bag. She parked next to a dumpster and once she was sure no one was watching her, she moved to the passenger side of the car and quickly changed into the clean shirt she had packed. Then throwing everything into the bag she took it from the car and tossed it into the dumpster. As she moved to close the car door she heard a noise from the other side of the dumpster causing her to turn away as she pushed it shut. A stray cat scurried past her causing her to chuckle. Due to the distraction though she had not noticed that as she grabbed the bag, one of the bloodied gloves had fallen to the side of the seat, remaining in the car.

She drove from the alley and pulling into the parking lot of the mall she picked up Shauna's cell phone and listened to the voice mail….  
_"Shauna, it's Steve. I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm going to be tied up on a case all day today. We need to talk Shauna, so I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"_

Becca smiled at the sound of her lover's voice as she thought, _'He wanted to talk to her. I know what that means! Steve was intending on breaking up with the little whore, because he loves me! Oh well….I guess she died for nothing…_'She listened to the message four times before placing the phone into the glove box and driving away.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Kono was able to locate a phone number for Becca's sister Nicole in Miami and was still searching for her other siblings when she got the call from Chin.  
"Hey Cous' how's it going there?"  
"Kono, Steve's been shot"  
She sucked in a deep breath, "Oh God no, how bad is he?"  
"I think he'll be okay. He was hit in the lower side. Danny's with him and they're on their way to Hawaii Memorial. I need to stay here and help Duke, we've got three HPD officers injured, as well as four of the drug dealers"

"Oh my God, what happened?"  
"It was a bloodbath Kono. They opened up on us with automatic weapons. Six of them are dead…..Did you find anything on Becca?"

"A bit, and I did find a phone number for one of her sisters"  
"Why don't you go to the hospital and I'll meet you there shortly"  
"Okay cous' see you soon"

In her haste to leave the office Kono left Nicole's information on her desk and she raced from the building. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met by Becca.  
Her first thoughts were of the information she left on her desk as she said to herself, _'I'll have to come back for it later'_

"Becca….what are you doing here?"  
"Hello Kono, I came to see Steve is he available?"  
"Becca….Steve…"  
She noticed the tension on Kono's face as she asked, "Has something happened to Steve?"  
Kono wasn't sure what she should say….."They were at a stakeout, Steve's been shot"

Becca began hysterical, "Oh my God no….not my Steve! OH GOD, OH GOD NO!"  
Kono grabbed her arms, "Becca, Becca stop…calm down now"  
"How can I calm down! He's the man I love…he can't die! We just found each other again, Oh God he can't die! He can't leave me!"

Both women were shaking as Kono continued, "Becca, stop! Come with me and we'll get to the hospital okay?"  
"Yes…yes…he needs me. He needs me there. Let's go, please"

Kono felt extremely uncomfortable as she drove towards the hospital. Chin wouldn't have said he thought Steve would be okay if he didn't truly believe it. So although she was worried about him, that wasn't the cause of her uneasiness. No…Becca's reaction to this was very unnerving. She was acting like a distraught family member, a distraught lover…..Kono listened to her rant on and on the entire drive to the hospital.

"Chin thought he would be alright Becca"  
Becca screamed angrily, "AND HOW DOES CHIN KNOW THAT? This isn't fair Kono….he can't leave me!"  
Kono watched the woman and listened to her words carefully. Something was very wrong with Becca Whitfield and Kono felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was very wrong.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Several times during the ride to the hospital Steve had tried to pull the oxygen mask from his face only to have Danny force it back on while admonishing him to lay still.

They rushed him into the ER immediately and once the Doctor spoke with him, he moved to the waiting room arriving just as Kono and Becca were arriving. At the sight of Danny, covered in Steve's blood, Becca began screaming.  
Danny moved quickly to her side guiding her to a chair as he tried to calm her, "Becca you need to calm down"  
"He's dead….oh my God, my baby is dead!...he's dead"  
"Becca, he's not dead…he's going to be fine"  
"All the blood…"  
"I'm sorry I've scared you. I'll change clothes when Chin gets here with my bag, I came in the ambulance"  
"With Steve? You were with Steve?"  
Danny looked at her and then to Kono, "Yes, I was with him"  
"Was he conscious?"  
"Yes, Becca….he's going to be okay"  
"He needs me Danny. I'm sure he's scared and he needs me"  
She sat forward in the chair and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Becca, he's in surgery now. We can't see him yet"

She sat back in the chair mumbling, "He needs me, he needs me, he needs me"  
Danny looked up at Kono who asked, "What are the Doctors' saying Danny?"  
"They took an x-ray before taking him into surgery. The bullet entered right above the hip on this right side. From what he could see from the x-ray, the bullet stopped short of the hitting his intestines or appendix. It looks like we're very lucky, he should be just fine"  
Kono was shaking as Danny pulled her into an embrace and she said softly, "Thank God Danny"

Danny kissed her forehead, "I need to go clean up. I'll be right back"  
He walked away moving to the bathroom down the hall. He washed Steve's blood from his hands and arms and then he headed back to the waiting room. Kono was standing at the vending machine and she motioned Danny over to her.

He moved to her side and they both looked over to Becca who was sitting forward in her chair, moving her hands and feet nervously.  
He asked, "Hey, how are you holding up?"  
"I'm okay, you?"  
"I'm good. As long he recovers….."  
"Danny, about Becca…."  
"What about her?"  
"I don't know Danny. She…..she doesn't seem right"  
"She's not Kono. I know you haven't heard everything….but Steve's concerned. She doesn't seem to be grounded in reality"  
"Does he think she's dangerous?"  
"No, he hasn't said anything like that…but I'm starting to wonder" He stopped speaking as Becca stood and made her way towards them.

"Kono, Danny can you tell me where the restrooms are?"  
Danny pointed, "Just through the doors and about half-way down the hall"  
"Okay, Thanks. I'll be right back"

She moved out of their view behind the vending machines but she stopped, eavesdropping as the two friends continued.  
Danny spoke softly, "Did you find anything about her family Kono?"  
"I found a phone number for Nicole"  
"Good, do you have it with you?"  
"I'm sorry Danny, in my rush to get over here I left it on my desk"  
"It's okay, once he's out of surgery and settled I'll go back to the office and give her a call"  
Becca had heard enough, she quietly snuck into the hallway and down to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and tried hard not to scream, out of anger, fear and frustration. Her entire body was shaking. Steve getting shot was not a part of her plan. Oh God he had to be okay! But she realized if she hadn't of been here at the hospital, she wouldn't have overheard Danny and Kono and wouldn't have known that they were trying to reach Nicole.

She couldn't let that happen….she would see that they would both die before they talked to her family. Her 'loving' family…the family that had ruined her life. The' loving' family that wouldn't let her reach out to Steve when she needed him most. When she was only fifteen and so scared. The only person she wanted was Steve and her 'loving' family wouldn't even let her write to him. The 'loving' family that ripped her and Steve's son from her arms when he was only minutes old. The 'loving' family that had forced her to put their son up for adoption. They had almost destroyed her but now she was back in Steve's life, back in his arms, and no one would take him from her ever again.

********* Please let me know what you think. Lot's more to come! **********


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and Kono had moved to a table and they were sipping coffee and discussing the raid when Becca rejoined them.  
Danny asked her, "Can I get you anything to drink Becca?"  
"Some coffee would be great Danny"  
"Cream or sugar?"  
"Sugar please"  
Danny moved to the vending machine as Becca turned to Kono, "How long do you figure it will be?"  
"It's hard to say. Sometimes it takes a couple of hours, other times it can be seven or eight hours. It all depends on the internal damage. Even if the organs aren't damaged it can take a while to stitch up the blood vessels"

"It sounds like you've been through this before"  
"Yeah….and one time is too many"  
"Has it happened to Steve before?"  
"Unfortunately he's been in that operating room more times than I can even remember. He's given us a lot of anxious moments over these last three years"

"Really? Well, I'll see to it that this is the last time it happens. He'll have to find a new line of work once we're married" She looked carefully at Kono noting the surprised reaction at the mention of marriage.

Danny returned handing her a styrofoam cup of steaming coffee, "Thank you Danny. Kono was just telling me that this isn't the first time this has happened to Steve"

"The first time? It's not even the first dozen! SuperSeal has a tendency to get himself into…..shall we say, predicaments. We definitely could do without these trips" Danny chuckled slightly, "The Doctors even know him by name" Before Becca could respond, Steve's cell phone rang in Danny's pocket. Pulling it out and seeing Catherine's face light up on the screen, he smiled, "Excuse me, I need to take this call"

Becca watched him as he walked towards the large window overlooking the hospital courtyard.  
He spoke quietly, "Cath, hey it's Danny"  
"Danny? What's wrong? Why are you answering Steve's phone?"  
"Cath, first off…..he's going to be okay, alright. But he was shot in a raid and he's in surgery right now….the Doctor's say he's going to be okay though"  
"Where was he hit Danny?""

As Danny explained the injury and the raid that had been the contributing factor to it, he kept an eye on Becca. His partner had shared with him his feelings for Cath…as well as this feelings for Becca…Oh God what a fucking mess this had become.

As Danny had walked away, Becca looked at Kono speaking in an irritated voice, "Who in the hell does Danny think he is? Steve is in surgery…fighting for his life and Danny, his 'so-called' friend is out here joking about it?"

"Hey Becca, nobody cares about Steve more than Danny. Those two love each other, they would die to protect each other"  
"Yeah…..well Steve took the bullet, didn't he? Not Danny!"

"Are you implying this is Danny's fault? That's crazy Becca. Those men both went through that door together like they always do. They're partners and that's how they do things…together, as a team. It could just as easily have been Danny laying in that operating room. I guarantee you that NOBODY feels worse about this than Danny, NOBODY!" Kono was fuming. She was not going to sit here and listen to this crazy bitch trash talk Danny. Five-0 was her Ohana, the four of them had each other's back...…always.

Kono stood and stormed away from Becca leaving her sitting alone, watching Danny as she thought about how by tomorrow morning he wouldn't even matter anymore. Steve loved Danny? Well there was no longer any need for the blonde detective in his life…..she was the only friend Steve needed. He needed no one else to love him.

Danny had turned and was staring out the window as he spoke to Cath, being very careful not to say too much. It was obvious that she loved Steve just as much as he loved her. Danny promised to text her as soon as the surgery was over and Catherine let him know that she would be making arrangements to get to Hawaii as soon as possible. As he hung up the phone he noticed Kono sitting away from Becca by the vending machines.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Moving to Kono's side he found her shaking and crying. Placing a hand on her shoulder he asked, "Hey honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing…I'm sorry Danny" she added softly, "I know she's crazy but I can't deal with her, not right now"  
"Kono, you need to hang in there. We'll figure this all out soon. What did she say to you?"  
"She's mad that you're joking around when Steve's hurt"  
"Well if I'm being totally honest, this is my fault. I should never have let him go through that door, his mind was not in the game Kono. I should have stopped him"

"Danny you couldn't have stopped him and you know that" she changed the topic, "Who was on the phone?"  
Danny lowered his voice even further, "It was Catherine. She's catching the first flight she can back here"  
"We better take care of her first" She motioned to Becca.  
Danny stood next to her chair, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Yeah we better" He then sat down next to her.

Several minutes passed before Becca moved to their table, "Do you mind if I join you?"  
Kono responded, "No, go ahead"  
She sat facing the two detectives, "Kono….Danny….I'm sorry for how I've acted. I'm just so worried about Steve. We've loved each other since we were fifteen and we've finally found each other again. Don't you understand? We're destined to be together"

Danny looked at her, deciding that there was never going to be a good time to say what needed to be said, "Becca…Steve doesn't love you. He cares about you very much and he's worried about you"

"NO, NO HE LOVES ME! He told me….you all heard him! He's just confused….he's always loved me" She began to sob and Danny reached out to take her hand in his. She pulled away from him, "Why won't you let him go Danny…he loves me"

"Becca, you need help. Please let us help you"  
"I don't need help! Are you saying I'm crazy? Is that what you're saying?"  
"No, you're not crazy but you're just not thinking clearly. Steve doesn't love you…..I'm sorry"  
Becca pushed away from the table saying, "You're wrong….you'll both see. You're wrong" She walked away from them moving to the window and staring out not seeing anything as hot tears of anger filled her eyes.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

A short time later Chin arrived handing Danny a clean shirt and his car keys. "Duke drove your car over. Any word yet?"  
Danny spoke as he changed his shirt, "No not yet. Thanks for the clean shirt brother"  
"How's it going here?"  
"I assume you mean with Becca?"  
They both looked at the woman who sat, continuing to stare out the window. The three detectives talked of their concerns for a short time before the Doctor entered.

Danny called out to Becca who came over to re-join them.  
"Doc, how is he?"  
"He handled the surgery well Danny. Thankfully as the x-rays showed there was no organ damage. He had lost quite a bit of blood and he did require a transfusion but we were able to stitch him up and stop the bleeding fairly quickly"

"So he's going to be fine?"  
"Yes, he was very lucky this time. He'll be in recovery about an hour. As long as his vitals remain stable we'll move him to his own room then. He'll be very groggy tonight so keep the visitors to just you tonight Danny. The rest of you can see him in the morning"

"You know the first thing he's going ask Doc Mitchell….."  
The Doctor smiled, "If everything goes well, he should be able to go home the day after tomorrow"  
"That's great Doc, thank you"  
"The Nurse on call will contact me if any problems arise, otherwise I'll see you in the morning"  
He shook hands with everyone and then left the waiting room.

Becca spoke first, "Oh thank God he's going to be okay. I need to see him tonight Danny…he needs to be see me"  
"Becca you heard the Doc, he's going to be drugged up and groggy. I'll stay with him tonight and you can see him tomorrow"

"NO…..who do you think you are? You act like his lover! I AM HIS LOVER! ME DANNY ME!" She lunged towards Danny and began to pound on his chest.

Chin moved in quickly pulling her off his friend. "BECCA, STOP! STOP THIS NOW!"  
She reached her hand up brushing her hair from her eyes. She was hyperventilating and sobbing, "Why are you all doing this to us? Why are you trying to poison his mind against me! We just want to be happy…we love each other"  
Without any further words, Becca turned and raced from the waiting room.

********* Hope you're all ready for the next chapter... Thanks for reading! **********


	9. Chapter 9

Chin started after her but Danny stopped him, "Let her go brother"  
"Danny we've got to keep an eye on her"  
"Jesus Chin, I just want her to go away!"  
Chin grinned, "I think we all feel that way, but you know Steve would want us to watch over her. Stay her and I'll keep in touch"  
"Chin, she doesn't have her car. I drove us here from headquarters"  
"Do we even know what kind of a car she drives?"

Danny added, "We don't know what she drives, where she lives or where she works. All we know is she's fucking nuts"  
"Well then she had to call for a cab, let me try to catch her" Before Danny could say another word Chin quickly left the waiting room.

Danny was pacing back and forth in front of the window as Kono spoke, "What are we going to do about her Danny?"  
"I don't know. She's obsessed with him. I hope her family can give us some insight as to what happened to her because Steve sure doesn't know"

A few minutes later Chin re-entering the waiting room, "Chin, did you find her?"  
"No, she's not down there"  
"Well you know what? We know she'll be back here in the morning to see him so let's just concentrate on our boy tonight alright?"  
Chin responded, "I agree"  
"I need to go call her sister, would you guys mind waiting here until I get back"  
"Of course not, take your time. We'll watch over him"

Danny hugged the Asian cousins and then he left the hospital unaware of the dangers facing him.

**505050505050505050505050**

Becca had the cab driver take her to her cottage and then requested he wait for her. It was about four thirty and she hoped if she entered 5-0 headquarters as most of the other buildings' employees were leaving for the day she could enter unnoticed.  
Rushing to put another duffel bag together, Becca was soon back in the cab and heading towards 5-0 headquarters.

Danny arrived at the office at about four forty-five and after he took Nicole's phone number from Kono's desk he moved into his office. He sat in his chair and before dialing Nicole he sent a text message to Catherine and he called Governor Denning to update them on Steve's condition. The Governor filled Danny in on the condition of the three HPD Officers. Two of the men had suffered only superficial wounds to their arms but one was in serious condition. He had been hit with a spray of bullets from an automatic weapon and he had five bullet wounds to his legs. The good news was that all three officers and Steve would survive.

Becca arrived at headquarters a few minutes before five o'clock. When she had been in the building earlier in the day she had taken note of the armed guard at the door and she also noted that upon entering everyone passed through a metal detector. She had used a bathroom on the main level before running into Kono and there was a small open window, just above the sink, at ground level. She walked around to the window setting her duffel bag next to it and then moving back to the main doors of the building she entered.

As she passed through the metal detector she smiled at her good fortune. As she had hoped, many employees were leaving the building and chatting with the security guard causing him to be visably distracted. She moved quickly into the small, two stall bathroom, locking the door behind her. Overturning a small steel garbage can next to the sink she reached through the window and pulled the duffel bag inside. She was wearing two shirts and she pulled a pair of plastic gloves from the bag shoving them into the pockets of her jeans. She then removed from the bag a switchblade. She flipped open the five inch blade and smiled wickedly as she spoke softly to herself while running her finger slowly along the sharp blade, _'He loves me Danny….not you'  
_Closing the knife and putting it into her pocket, she pushed the now empty duffel bag back out through the window and then she exited the bathroom.

The guard was facing away from her, talking to several exiting employees as Becca Whitfield walked swiftly, unnoticed up the stairs to the Five-0 offices.

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny called the number and sighed deeply as the phone rang. He paced the floor stopping in front of the window watching the buildings' employees happily scurry to the parking lot to make their way home. After several rings a woman answered, "Hello"  
"Hello, can I please speak with Nicole?"  
"This is Nicole, who is this?"  
"Ma'am, my name Danny Williams. I am a detective with Hawaii's Five-0 task force. Our team is led by Steve McGarrett"  
Before he said anything else she spoke breathlessly, "Oh my God….is Becca there?"  
"Yes Nicole, she is"  
"Why isn't Steve calling? Did she hurt him?"

Danny swallowed nervously as he now truly realized that Becca was dangerous, "Becca did not hurt Steve, but he was injured this morning in a job related shooting that's why I'm calling and not him. Are you telling me that you think she may hurt Steve?"

Becca moved quietly and she stood leaning against a wall just outside Danny's office. She listened, hearing his last words. She was sweating and her heart was racing. She knew there was no going back. If she couldn't have Steve...nobody would. She had put the gloves on and she held the knife at her side…waiting….

Nicole answered, "I don't know Detective Williams…...Oh my God I hope not"  
"Please call me Danny. She showed up here yesterday. She seems very obsessive about Steve and he's very worried about her, we all are. Can you tell me everything you know. Why is she here?"

"Danny…oh God we should have called Steve but we were respecting our father's wishes…Becca has had mental health issues since she was fifteen"

"Steve says he never saw any issues. Did something happen after he left Hawaii?"  
"Yes…."She struggled to compose herself and her voice shook as she continued, "A couple months after he left…Becca found out she was pregnant"

Danny didn't expect that one. He ran a hand through his hair, "Oh shit…"  
"Danny…our Dad was a violent and angry man. Steve never saw that part of our family life. We learned at a very young age to smile in public and to never talk about our lives behind closed doors. In Daddy's eyes Becca's pregnancy brought our family embarrassment and shame. He couldn't face his friends and co-workers here so he moved us to Florida. We settled in Miami and he moved Becca in with his sister about fifty miles away during her pregnancy. He even kept her out of school. He didn't believe in abortion and he made it very clear to her that her only option was to carry the baby and then put it up for adoption"

Danny spoke softly, "He told me she stopped corresponding with him after a couple of months"  
"Yeah, Daddy got rid of anything that had Steve's address or phone number on it. And he lied to her…."  
"About what?"

"He told her that he had talked to Steve and that Steve had told him that he never wanted to talk to, or hear from her again. That absolutely devestated her. Years later Dad admitted to her that he had never talked to Steve, but it was too late. He was in the Military and there was no way for her to find him at that point. Danny…..when the Nurses took her son from her hands, she couldn't take it...….she had lost both Steve and their son and she was never the same again. She became horribly depressed and she tried to kill herself twice in just a few weeks. She took pills once and another time she tried with carbon monoxide in her car. After the second attempt my parents sent her away to an institution. She was there for almost two years. When she came out Danny she seemed to be a lot better. She got her GED and started college. But she also started to be involved in a string of disastrous personal relationships. She was verbally abused and physically abused for years. Three years ago she spoke with an old friend there in Hawaii who mentioned that Steve was back and was heading up your task force. She became obsessed with Steve, about being with him again. She was living in a fantasy world Danny where Steve was her knight in shining armor and she convinced herself that he still loved her. About eighteen months ago Daddy threatened to put her back in the institution if he ever heard her talk about Steve again. She stopped talking about him but she still never dated"

She sighed deeply and continued, "She seemed better though…I guess she was so good at hiding her feelings, like we did when we were kids…that we didn't see it….we wanted so badly to see her better, we just didn't see it. She was working two jobs and about three weeks ago she just disappeared. Oh God Danny…..I'm sorry, but I promise we thought she was better, we thought she was better. Danny…..I love my sister very much, but I believe if Steve rejects her she very well may snap. She could hurt him or herself"

"We'll do everything we can for her Nicole. Thank you for talking to me"  
"Please keep in touch with me"  
"I promise I will" He gave her his cell phone number and after hanging up he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window talking softly under his breath, "A son….Oh my god, Steve has a son….."

He was so deep in his thoughts of how he would give his partner this life altering information that he didn't hear Becca sneak up behind him, ready to strike…...

************* MORE TO FOLLOW ***************


	10. Chapter 10

At a little before five o'clock a Nurse came to the waiting room and escorted Chin and Kono to Steve's room. He was conscious when they entered but he was a bit loopy.  
"Hey guys...how ya doing?"  
Kono grinned taking hold of his hand, "You're the one in the bed boss. How do you feel?"  
"No pain baby...I'm on some good stuff"  
He tried to push himself up and Chin grabbed his shoulders pushing him back onto the bed, "Don't move too much now Steve. Those drugs are going to wear off soon and I promise you, you'll be hurting"

Steve chuckled softly, "No, it was just a flesh wound buddy"  
Kono responded, "Two hours in surgery is not just a flesh wound Steve"  
He lowered his voice, "Hey"...", she leaned forward as he whispered, "When are they letting me outta this place anyway?"  
Chin laughed loudly, "You're unbelievable you know that?"  
Steve smiled, "No pain baby...no pain. Hey, where's my partner? Is he mad that I bled in his car or what?"  
Kono spoke, "Don't be silly, he's not mad. I found a contact number for Becca's sister Nicole in Miami. He went back to the office to call her. He'll be back soon"

"Nicole...she was a great kid. Cute as a button too. She was...gee maybe eleven the last time I saw her...great kid"  
He yawned and turned towards Chin, "Hey, was anyone else hurt?"

"Three HPD officers were shot, one's seriously hurt but they'll all make it. We didn't lose anybody"  
"Good...thatt's ggood" His eyes closed and instantly he was back under. Kono pulled a chair up to the bedside and again took hold of his hand, rubbing it tenderly. Chin moved over to the window and dialed Danny's cell.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Becca moved with cat-like speed plunging the five inch blade into the middle of Danny's back and quickly pulling downward. The detective instinctively spun around striking Becca with an elbow to the face as he cried out in pain and shock.

Both fell to the ground but unfortunately Becca was able to maintain her grip on the knife. As they fell she stabbed Danny several times in the stomach and lower abdomen all the time hollering, "STEVE LOVES ME! NOT YOU! NOT YOU! HE LOVES ME!"

The ringing of Danny's cell phone, which he still held tightly in his grasp caused Becca to stop. She stepped back from her victim who lay motionless on the ground. The first layer of her shirts was covered in blood. She pulled off her gloves and then unbuttoned and removed her shirt. Wrapping the gloves and knife in the bloody shirt she took a hard-covered manual from Danny's bookshelf and placing the items inside the manual she checked her body and clothes one more time for blood. The front, top part of her jeans had several drops of blood splattered on them. She untucked her shirt from her waistband pulling it down to cover the blood stains and then taking one final look at the unconscious and bleeding man she held the manual to her chest and she left the office.

Making her way down the stairs the security guard nodded to her as she turned and moved down the hallway to the bathroom. Locking the door she moved swiftly pulling the duffel bag back in through the window. Once the clothes and weapon were in the bag, she pushed it back through the window and then picking the manual back up she took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

She smiled and calmly walked past the guard nodding to him. He smiled at the pretty brunette as she passed, "Good Night Ma'am"  
As she walked towards the parking lot she looked around and making sure she wasn't being watched she moved to the side of the building. She grabbed the duffel bag and then moved quickly to her car. As she drove away she was plotting her next move and smiling at the fact that she had already today taken out the two biggest threats to her happiness with Steve. She was tired….she decided she should go home, shower, and get a good night's sleep. Steve would be released from the hospital tomorrow and he was going to need a lot of comforting. She smiled as she pictured in her mind how she would be there to take care of him, not only for tomorrow but forever.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin hung up as the call rolled straight to Danny's voice mail and he moved back to the bedside.  
"He didn't answer?"  
"No, I'll try again in a few minutes"

Back at headquarters Danny regained consciousness…he was in trouble, he felt it…..he was dying….he was bleeding to death. He felt numb and he was having a hard time breathing. It took all the strength he could muster to raise his cellphone to his ear. His hand was covered with blood as he pushed his speed dial, ringing Chin.

Chin moved from the hospital bed as he put the phone to his ear, "Hey Danny….how did it go?"  
"Chh…..hhin…..hhe….lllp mme"  
Kono watched her partner's face pale as he spoke the next words, "Danny…I'm coming, you hang on buddy….hang on Danny!"

"What's wrong Chin?"  
"Something's happened to Danny, he's hurt" as he raced from the room he pointed at Steve and called to her, "Watch him...KONO BE ON ALERT!""  
Steve woke in the commotion, "Kono...what's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing's wrong boss...you sleep now okay. I'm right here"  
At the moment Steve was too tired and weak to argue as the drugs still in his system took him back under.  
Kono held his hand tightly as her mind was filled with fear now for Danny. What could have happened to him at headquarters for God's sake?

As Chin raced from the hospital he called Duke Lukela having him dispatch a unit out and he also called an ambulance. Something had happened to Danny and his mind instantly turned to Becca. Steve didn't think she was dangerous but he was remembering the young fifteen year old girl he dated, not this thirty five year old woman who was clearly showing major signs of mental instability. He sped through traffic, weaving in and out of cars. He grinned at the thought that both Kono and Steve would be joining Danny in reprimanding him for driving this recklessly but he had to get to headquarters fast. A sense of dread overwhelmed him and he was terrified as to what he would find when he got there.

He pulled into the parking lot and ran into the building not taking time to even greet the night guard who had just begun his shift. He ran up the stairs, two at a time and as he burst through the doors to the 5-0 offices he was hollering out to Danny.

Then he saw him...Danny was laying on his back in an expanding pool of blood behind his desk. He quickly dialed Duke to let him know that Danny was down and then he knelt at his friends' side.

"Danny...Oh shit Danny..." Chin ripped open the detectives' blood soaked shirt and he gasped at the sight of at least six stab wounds to his stomach and lower abdominal area. One wound to the right of his naval and just below his belt line seemed to be bleeding the most. Pulling off his shirt he held it against the wound and pressed down firmly. Danny moaned but remained unconscious as Chin continued applying the pressure. He continually spoke offering words of encouragement to his friend as he waited for help to arrive. "Danny, help's on the way buddy. Hold on….. you hear me now! Gracie needs her Danno" Chin's voice was shaking as he continued, "You don't quit on us Danny…."


	11. Chapter 11

It took about ten minutes for the paramedics and HPD to arrive but it felt like an hour to Chin as with each passing moment Danny's life blood oozed through his hands.

The paramedics knew the 5-0 detectives well and the smaller of the two men, Graham placed a hand on Chin's shoulder "Chin, step back so we can help him now" Chin did as he was asked, staggering slightly as a wave of nausea swept over him.

He placed a bloody hand on Danny's desk to steady himself as his eyes never left his injured friend.  
He watched Graham and the other paramedic, Tom work frantically packing the wounds and hooking Danny up to IV's. Graham was checking Danny's vitals and he looked up to Chin, "Chin, do you know Danny's blood type?"

"Yes, he's B Positive….both him and Steve are B Positive….Is he going to be okay Graham?"  
"He's losing a lot of blood. I'm going to start a transfusion and then we need to get him to the hospital quickly"

Duke touched Chin's forearm, "Chin do you have a clean shirt in your office?"  
"Huh? Yes….." The Asian detective looked down at his shirt. He was soaked in Danny's blood.

Duke turned to one of his men, "Nikora, Detective Kelly's office is across the hall. Please grab him a clean shirt and something to clean up with. The young officer left and Duke spoke quietly to Chin, "Chin do you know who did this?"

"I have my suspicions, but I don't know for certain" His eyes never left Danny as he told Duke about Becca.  
"You think she did this Chin?"  
"I don't know Duke! God….I just don't know"  
"Calm down Chin. We'll process the scene here, talk to the guards and review the video from the surveillance cameras. Do you have a picture of Becca?"

"Ummmm….you know, I might. I snapped a few pictures with my phone last night"  
Officer Nikora returned and handed Chin a wet towel to clean his hands with and once he had done that and changed shirts he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through the pictures he and Malia had snapped the night before until he found a nice shot of Becca and Steve. "Here she is"

He sent the picture to Duke's cell phone as the Lieutenant spoke, "But you don't know where she lives or works?"  
"No. Duke it's been less than twenty four hours since we've met her"  
"And Steve didn't seem to think she would be dangerous?"  
"No he didn't, but it's been twenty years since he's seen her!"  
"Chin, calm down son. We'll find her. I'll put out an APB, every cop on the Island will be looking for her. As a precaution I'll place guards at the hospital to watch over both Steve and Danny. Does she know about Rachel and Gracie or Malia?"

"Oh God….she knows Malia. I don't think she knows about Rachel and Gracie. But none of them would be a threat to her and a relationship with Steve?"

"They wouldn't be a threat, but if she's as unstable as you think she may be, we need to take every precaution possible"  
"I'll call them all and have them meet us at the hospital"

They were interrupted as they heard Danny gasp for air and cry out, "SSTTEVE….SSTEEVE!"  
Graham backed away as Chin knelt down at Danny's side. He placed both his hands on the injured man's face, "Danny…it's Chin"  
"Stteve…..haas sson….Cchin hhe hhas….a sson"  
Chin looked into Danny's eyes, "Okay brother…..it's going to be okay. Danny, who did this to you?"  
"BBeecca….the bbitch….ggot mme ggood"  
"Hey, listen to me now…..you're going to be fine. Tom and Graham are taking good care of you, so you just hang on buddy"  
"Chhin…ttell Steve to rremembber thhe lletter…ooooohhh Godd…"

Suddenly Danny's back arched and Chin watched in horror as his body shook, he gasped and then stopped breathing.  
Chin moved aside as Graham and Tom immediately began resuscitation efforts.  
Chin watched on and Duke moved a few feet away to contact his officers and send patrols to the hospital.

Chin's spoke softly, his voice shaking with fear, "Come on brother, breath baby breath…..don't quit on Gracie Danny….Jesus breath Danny…..breath"

It took a little more than three minutes but the paramedics were able to revive Danny.  
Chin closed his eyes silently sending out a prayer of thanks as he listened to his partner gasp as air was sucked back into his lungs.  
Danny remained unconscious as the men all worked to place him gently on the stretcher. Chin grabbed the piece of paper with Nicole's name and phone number on it and shoving it into his pocket he followed the paramedics as they carried Danny from the office.

As Chin was climbing into the ambulance Duke let him know that an officer would get his car to the hospital and that they would speak soon.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke up to find Kono staring off absent-mindedly, a look of fear on her face.  
He pushed himself up on his elbows, "Kono…..what's wrong?"  
"Hey boss, nothing's wrong…..lay back now"  
"Raise the bed up for me will you please?"

Kono grabbed the controls and raised the bed to a sitting position, "How's that... are you comfortable Steve?"  
"I'm fine. No more games now Kono. Tell me what's wrong. Where are Danny and Chin?"  
"Steve, you have to stay calm"  
"Damn it Kono, ENOUGH! Tell me what's happening and tell me now!"  
She was shaking as she brought a hand to her face, "I don't know yet but something has happened to Danny"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you remember that Danny was going to call Nicole?"  
"Yes….he was going to the office"  
"He called Chin a while ago. Chin raced out of here saying that Danny was hurt…..I haven't heard back from him yet"  
"Have you tried to call him?"  
"No…..he'll call us boss"  
He took her hand in his, "I'm sorry I yelled, please give me your phone Kono" Kono did as she was asked and Steve dialed Chin's phone.

Chin answered quickly, "Kono"  
"Chin, it's Steve. What happened, is Danny okay?"  
"He's been stabbed…multiple stab wounds Steve. He's losing a lot of blood"  
"Where are the wounds Chin?"  
"Stomach, lower abdomen and one to his back"

Kono watched as Steve closed his eyes tightly and he softly said, "Did he tell you who did it?" His question was met with a horrible silence and his voice shook as he asked, "Chin…was it Becca?"

His eyes remained closed and he swallowed hard as he waited for Chin's response, "Yes brother, I'm so sorry"  
Kono placed her hands supportively on Steve's forearm as he added, "Did you arrest her"  
"No Steve. Duke has an APB out on her"  
"Is he going to make it Chin"  
Not knowing how to respond to that he simply responded with, "We're just a few minutes out Steve"  
"Chin…tell him to hold on and tell him…tell him I love him"

He hung up the phone and Kono took it from him asking, "Is Danny okay?"  
"She stabbed him Kono….oh God she stabbed him. I should have seen this coming"  
Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she spoke, "How could you have seen this coming? You couldn't possibly have known her mental condition"  
"She was acting erratically…oh God, oh God…he can't die Kono, he can't die…." Steve brought his hands to his face and he struggled to keep his composure.  
Kono said quietly, "He'll make it Steve….he'll make it"

**50505050505050505050505050**

In the ambulance Chin knelt at Danny's side and ran a hand through his hair as he whispered to him, "Steve sends his love buddy. You're doing great Danny, keep fighting…..we all love you man"

A few minutes later they pulled into the hospital and rushed Danny into the ER. As he waited for a Doctor to come out he called Malia and Rachel filling them in and instructing them to come up to Steve's room at the hospital.

A short time later a Doctor emerged from the ER to talk to Chin.  
"Is he going to be okay Doc?"  
"He's very critical Detective Kelly. We've started a second blood transfusion and we're taking him into surgery now. He has stabbed eight times, seven to the stomach and abdomen and once to the middle of his back. That wound has me most concerned. Once the knife entered, the attacker pulled downward several inches. The wound is very close to his spinal cord but I can't detect if there is any damage until we get in there. I promise we'll do everything we can for him"

Chin thanked him and let him know that they would be waiting in Steve's room for any news. Then shaking the Doctor's hand Chin made his way from the ER to wait with his Ohana.

************** HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW ! **************


	12. Chapter 12

Chin arrived back in Steve's room to find his two friends frantic with worry.  
"How is he Chin?"  
"He's alive Steve, but he's critical. She….she stabbed him eight times"  
Kono gasped, "Oh my God"

"What is the Doctor saying Chin?"  
"Steve, at the scene he stopped breathing. Graham and Tom were on site and they were able to revive him after about three minutes. He's been unconscious ever since. He's lost a lot of blood brother, they're giving him a second transfusion now and then moving him into surgery"  
Chin told them of the placement of the wounds and of the Doctor's concern about a possible spinal cord injury.

Steve looked at Chin, "Where was he found?"  
Chin shot him a confused glance, "In his office, why?"  
"How in the hell could this happen at headquarters? We've got security guards, and a metal detector…Jesus Christ, how?"  
"Duke is looking into that"  
"Oh God what happened to her? What caused her to snap like this?"

Kono saw her cousin hesitate before he answered…and Steve noticed as well.  
"Chin…what did Danny say?"  
"Steve, it didn't make sense. He was in severe pain…."  
"Chin, I'm fine. In order for us to find her, you need to tell me everything he said….Chin, WHAT did he say?"  
"He told me that you...…Steve...he said you have a son"  
"What?"  
"Steve, he couldn't talk much. He told me that you have a son…He told me that Becca stabbed him and he told me to make sure you remembered the letter? What was he talking about Steve?"

Steve closed his eyes as he tried to process what he had just been told, _'I have a son? Becca was pregnant when I left Hawaii? That means my boy is nineteen, twenty years old. Why wasn't I ever told about him? Why didn't she tell me last night?'_

He felt Kono take hold of his hand and he returned the loving squeeze. He spoke softly, his eyes still closed, "About the letter, last year after the scare we had with Danno and the sarin gas he told me about a letter he had written and a video he made for Gracie. He had put them in a safe deposit box and he wanted me to make sure that…..if something ever happened to him…I would get them to Gracie"

Kono watched as tears slipped through Steve's tightly closed eyes. She reached up and with her free hand, she wiped his dampened cheeks with her thumb. "He's going to make it boss…..you'll see, he's going to make it"

Chin sat on the edge of the bed, "Steve, I've talked to Rachel and she's on her way here with Gracie. Malia is also coming. The hospital is setting us all up in a family suite with several beds, a bathroom with a shower and a kitchen area. Duke wants to keep us all together as a precaution. He'll have guards posted as well"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at his friends, "Good, that's good. I need to call Nicole, do you have the number?"  
Chin dug the number from his pocket and handed it over along with his cell phone, "Are you sure you're up for this Steve?"  
Danny had told Chin about the Navy 'death stare' that he would occasionally receive from the SEAL but he had never been on the receiving end of it…..until now….

"Chin, I'm fine"  
Steve dialed the number and Nicole answered after several rings, "Hello"  
"Nicole?"  
"Yes, this is Nicole"  
"Nicole, it's Steve"  
"Steve…..oh Steve, it's good to hear your voice. I spoke with your partner earlier and he told me you had been injured. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's good to hear your voice too. I'm so sorry to call so late"  
"It's no problem at all Steve. Did Danny tell you everything?"  
"No….Nicole…Danny was attacked"  
"Was it Becca?"  
"Yes….Nikki, she stabbed him"  
Nicole began to sob and gasp in horror, "OH GOD Steve…I'm so sorry….oh God, is he going to be okay?"  
"I hope so. He's critical and he's in surgery now"  
"Has she been arrested?"  
"No, we're searching for her. Do you have any idea where she is staying, has she contacted any of you?"  
"Steve she disappeared three weeks ago, we didn't know she was in Hawaii until we heard from Danny"  
"Nikki, Danny couldn't say much….can you please tell me everything?"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Chin and Kono moved away from the bed to give Steve a bit of privacy as Nicole repeated everything to him that she had told Danny.  
Kono watched him from near the window noting the anguish in the SEAL's face as he listened intently to words that would forever change his life.

Chin took hold of her hand, "He'll be alright cous'"  
"How can he be Chin? He's hearing for the first time that he has a son. A son who's a young adult now, and who's been kept from him all his life. Oh God Chin…..that's going to tear him apart"

"He's going to hurt Kono, and he's going to feel betrayed"  
"And what can we do for him?"  
"All we can do is support him and love him. Just follow his lead kid, and be there for him"

As Steve hung up the phone they watched as he placed his hands over his face. After giving him a few minutes they moved back to the bedside.  
Chin spoke first, "Steve….are you alright?"  
"Guys, I need to be alone….please"  
"Okay. We'll be back soon"  
Leaving his phone with Steve, Chin and Kono moved out into the hallway. They chatted with the two HPD officers who were guarding the room until Malia, Rachel and Gracie all arrived a short time later.

A hospital administrator then came to show them all to the suite so they could settle in.  
Chin stayed back and once everyone had entered the elevator we went back into the room to talk to Steve.

His eyes instantly fell on the empty bed and turning, he saw Steve standing at the window. His arm was resting on the window, his forehead nestled in the crook of his elbow. His other arm was clutching his injured side. Chin moved swiftly to his side, and reaching out he placed a firm hand on Steve's shoulder.  
"Steve, you shouldn't be out of bed"  
"He's nineteen years old Chin…he'll be twenty in two months and I never even knew he existed" His voice shook as he added, "I have a son….."

"What are you going to do Steve?"  
"There's nothing I can do Chin….Becca's family put him up for adoption when he was born. I'll never know him…"  
"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve, I'm so very sorry"  
"This is all my fault Chin….she was pregnant and I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most"  
"Steve you were fifteen years old and you didn't even know about the baby. Becca kept this from you, how is this possibly your fault?"

"Her Father made her give him up. He shamed her Chin. He moved the family from Hawaii and he kept her out of school. He kept her from getting in touch with me…..but I should have tried...I just stopped…...I felt she had abandoned me just like everyone else had and I just stopped…..I did this to her" Steve's shoulders were shaking as he continued, "She tried to kill herself twice Chin"

As Steve spoke those horrible words, tears began to fall. Chin left his side for a second grabbing a chair from the table.  
Setting it close, he took Steve's arm guiding him to it, "Come on brother, sit down"  
Steve moved gingerly and with Chin's help he sat down in the chair.  
Chin then grabbed another chair sitting next to him, "Steve, there are things in life we can't control. You didn't do this to her…."  
Steve interrupted him, "He was my baby Chin…..he was '_our'_ baby"

Chin didn't know what else to say. The men sat quietly as they both thought of the infant taken from his teenage parents. They thought of Becca, a tortured soul who's mind had finally snapped and they thought of Danny, their beloved brother who was struggling for his life two floors above.

******** Much more to follow ! **********


	13. Chapter 13

Chin sat quietly with Steve for several minutes before they were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
He moved over to the bedside table and answering the phone he moved back towards Steve, "Kelly"  
"Chin, it's Duke…..How are Steve and Danny doing?"  
"Steve's good Duke, I'm here with him now. Danny's still in surgery, it's probably going to be another three hours or so before we get an update on him. Do you have any leads on Becca?"  
"No, nothing…..Chin we're starting with hotels and motels but we're flying blind here brother"  
Chin then added, "I hate sitting around just waiting for her to strike again"

Steve motioned for Chin to hand him the phone, "Duke, it's Steve…hang on a minute okay?" He then turned to his partner, "Chin, can you grab my phone. It should be in the bag in the closet with my clothes"

Chin moved to the closet as Duke asked, "What are you thinking Steve?"  
"I just remembered that over the last few days I've had a half dozen hang up calls from a number I didn't recognize. I haven't had any since she appeared at the bar last night"

"So you think it was Becca calling you?"  
Chin returned with the phone and Steve checked the missed calls, "Yeah Duke…..I think it was her. I found out from her sister that she's been here about three weeks and I think she's been following me since she got here. As her obsession grew…..yeah, I think she started calling me"

"So what do you want to do Steve?"  
"Let me think a bit and I'll call you back. Please keep the search going for now, and Duke…..Thank You"  
"You're welcome Steve"

He hung up and looked at Chin who inquired, "Steve what are you going to do?"  
"Chin…..when she left the hospital earlier, how was she acting?"  
"She was totally out of control. She was irate that Danny was going to be staying with you tonight. She hollered that she was your lover and she should be staying. She lunged at Danny and was beating on his chest, I had to pull her off him brother, she was out of control. Initially we thought she would be showing up here in the morning to see you but now with what she's done to Danny….who in the hell knows what she's going to do next"

Steve sighed deeply before responding, "I need to meet with her. I'm going to call her"  
"Steve, wait…." Chin paced the floor, "I don't know brother. I don't like it"

"What other choice do we have Chin? We're not going to find her, we have no leads. Look what she did to Danny? Taking advantage of her feelings for me is the only way we can ensure finding her"

"Steve, look what she did to Danny! It's too dangerous to have you meet with her alone"  
"I am not going to risk her getting to Danny again or to any of you! This is my mess and I'm going to end it"  
"Steve, please...she's insane. You can't predict how she's going to act. She could turn on you just like she did with Danny"  
"Then I'll handle her. I'll be prepared"  
"You're hurt..."  
"Chin, I appreciate your concern brother but I'm the reason for this and I need to take care of it. I'm fine, really I am"  
"Are you going to able to kill her if you need to?"  
"It's not going to come to that buddy"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT STEVE!"

Steve ran a hand across his stubbled face, "If I have to, yes...I can" Without any further words he dialed the unknown number and waited for her to answer...

**50505050505050505050505050**

Becca had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. It startled her because no one knew this number...  
Looking at the screen she recognized it as Steve's cell number. Had she given her number to him? She might have...  
She had to remain cool. She smiled broadly as she answered, "Hello?"  
"Hi Becca, it's Steve"  
"Hi sweetheart, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight. Are you alright? How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine Becca. Luckily there's no organ damage. I'm just a little sore but I'm fine"  
"I'm so relieved. I need to apologize to your friends Steve. I let my fear get the best of me and I said some pretty hurtful things to them. Did Danny tell you?"

She was sweating nervously as she mentioned Danny's name. She had to know if they had found his body yet…..  
Steve replied calmly, "He's not here right now. Chin said Danny had to take care of a few things at the office before coming back here for the night. I left him a message telling him to just head home and get a good night's sleep. I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter"

She resisted the urge to lambaste Danny as she said, "Honey, you shouldn't be alone. Let me come up and stay with you"  
Steve responded softly, "Actually Becca that's why I'm calling. They're letting me out of here. I'll be home in an hour or so. Can you meet me there? I'd love it if you would spend the night….we need to talk"  
"Yes, I can come to the hospital to pick you up"  
"No, Chin's here…..He'll bring me home"  
"Oh I love you Steve. I love you so much"  
He closed his eyes, hating himself for doing this...but knowing it had to be done, "I love you too baby. I keep an extra key under the flower pot on the deck, just let yourself in. I can't wait to see you baby"

He hung up the phone and looked at Chin who hollered, "NO, NO NO NO...you're not leaving here! What in the hell are you thinking? You had major surgery four hours ago!"  
"Chin, I'm doing this….are you going to help me or not?"  
"Damn it Steve"  
"Listen to me" Steve's voice was shaking with emotion, "I'm going home with or without you. I'll call a cab if I need to"  
"You are unbelievable, you know that?"  
"So I've been told…..are you going to help me or not?"

Chin ran a hand through his hair, "She tried to kill Danny!"  
"You think I don't realize that! My God I know this is my fault. She's here because of me, and Danny' fighting for life because of my actions. She needs to pay for what she's done but I don't want her killed Chin, she's sick...she needs help. This has to end tonight"

Chin "Okay, stay here...I'll be right back" He moved into the hallway and redirected the remaining guard to go to the family suite room and to remain there until he heard from him. He then briefly explained to the head Nurse what was happening and asked that the Doctor be sent in as soon as possible. He then quickly moved back to Steve's side.

"Okay the guards are gone and the Nurse is going to send the Doctor in…Steve I don't like this at all"  
"It'll be okay Chin. Help me get dressed now will you?"

Once he was dressed they sat and waited for the Doctor. Steve thoughts were on Danny as he silently prayed for his partner._  
'Should I have seen this coming? I could tell right away that something was 'off' with Becca. I've always trusted my instincts, until now...I let my guard down and now my partner, the best friend I've ever had could be dying. I'll never be able to forgive myself if Danny dies...or if he's paralyzed' _A shiver ran down his spine and he tried to compose himself as Doctor Felix Scheiner entered the room.

**50505050505050505050505050**

"Commander McGarrett, what is this all about?"  
"Doc, I don't have a lot time to explain but I have to check myself out due to a case"  
"So let me understand this? You still have drugs in your system and you are four hours removed from major surgery and you feel the need to work a case?"

"That's right Doc and I don't have time to argue about this"  
"If you're asking for my blessing on this, you're not going to get it. I think you're crazy and I think your friend here is crazy if he agrees to take you. I can't force you to stay but you need to know that you run a great risk of internal bleeding or infection if you leave the hospital now"

"Doc…I don't have a choice. I can come back in a couple of hours if that makes you feel better"  
"Oh so this is just a 'field trip'…."  
"I guess you could call it that"

"Commander, you are well known here as, shall I say a 'difficult' patient. This is not going to help that reputation"  
Steve grinned, "I'll have to live with that"  
Doctor Scheiner looked to Chin, "I don't know the urgency in this, but as his friend I'm telling you to watch him carefully and I feel the need to say one more time that this is NOT a good idea"

Chin replied, "I understand Doctor. Thank you for all you've done"  
Steve then spoke, "Doc, do you know if there's any word on my partner? He's been in surgery for a couple of hours now"

"I checked on him before coming in here. He's holding his own. There are two surgeons working simultaneously on the wounds. They had to remove a small portion of his liver but most of the wounds appear to have missed his vital organs"  
"That's good...what about the back wound Doc? Was his spinal cord damaged?"  
"I'm not sure Mr. McGarrett…..I'm sorry, I just don't know"

Steve spoke softly, "Um Doc…...I'm going to be unreachable until we get back here. I'm Danny's Medical POA. Can you please not talk to anyone about his condition until I get back"  
"Of course. I'll be here and we'll leave this room open for you. Please have the Nurse send for me as soon as you get back. Commander, in all seriousness…..please be careful"

"I will be Doctor Scheiner"  
As the men shook hands the Doctor added, "I'll send in a Nurse with a wheelchair to take you outside. Humor me will you and use it"  
"Will do, Doc…Thanks"

Once the Doctor left and the wheelchair was delivered, Chin was wheeling him through the hospital and out the front door….against his better judgement.

************* BIG chapter upcoming…..hope you're all still enjoying ! ***************


	14. Chapter 14

Becca had moved quickly to her car. Finally everything she wanted, everything she had dreamed of for the last twenty years was happening. Steve was hers, all hers….she would tell him everything tonight….she would tell him about their baby, their son.

Tonight they would start new and when Steve was healthy again they would start a family. They would have another son and no one would take him away this time! It was obvious that he didn't know about Shauna or Danny yet. This was perfect because now she would be there. When he was given the news, she would be there to comfort and console him. He had called her! She knew he needed her as much as she needed him….he had called her!

She arrived at Steve's and after letting herself in she moved directly to the kitchen and scoured the fridge. Steve was going to be hungry when he got home and she found some wonderfully fresh vegetables and she figured she would make them omelets. She moved into the living room and turned on some soft, romantic music and then she poured herself a glass of wine and began to clean and dice the mushrooms, and a bell pepper.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin stopped at a vending machine in the lobby and bought Steve a bottle of water before they exited the hospital.  
As they made their way across the parking lot Chin asked, "How are you doing?"  
"We haven't even got to the car yet, are you going to ask me every ten minutes?"  
"Maybe sooner"  
Steve chuckled, "Danny would be proud"  
"Good, 'cause he's not going to be too happy with me for letting you do this"  
"We don't have a choice Chin, you know that"  
"I know...that's the reason I'm here Steve"  
"Thank You"

Chin helped him up into the truck as the SEAL tried his best to stifle his moans as pains shot through his entire body. He knew the drive was going to be extremely painful as he tried to maneuver into a comfortable position. He heard Chin rustling around in the back of the truck and moments later the door re-opened and the Asian detective stood next to him with a folded blanket. "Here buddy, use this to cushion the blows okay?"

"Thanks man" Chin pulled Steve forward slightly and wedged the blanket between the seat and the injured man's body. Then squeezing his hand, he asked "You ready Steve"  
"Yeah…let's go"

Once in the truck Chin turned to Steve, "Before we leave this parking lot you're going to agree to certain things"  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
"You are NOT going into your house alone. I don't know what you've been thinking but I believe if you can keep her calm and believing that nothing is wrong I can get close enough to where we can control her without anyone getting hurt"

"Sounds good...pretty much what I was thinking...anything else?"  
"You cannot wear your weapon. You're injured and if she makes any quick move she could get the upper hand. I'll be right there and I promise you I won't hesitate to take her out if I have to"

"Chin...she's a good person...she's sick"  
"I know that Steve. I promise you that I won't pull my weapon unless I'm forced to. But I am not going to stand by and watch her hurt you, got it?"

"I got it...Thank you Chin, you're a good friend"  
"You're welcome. Are you ready to do this?"  
"Yes sir"

Chin then dialed Malia as he pulled out of the parking lot. After speaking to his wife briefly he then updated Kono as well on what they were doing and on Danny's current condition.  
"Chin, I'll leave right now and meet you at the house"  
"No cous', stay where you are. We can handle this"  
"Watch out for him Chin...and yourself...please be careful"  
"I will be...I'll call you when it's over"

He then called Duke to fill him in as well. He continually glanced over at Steve who sat quietly, sipping the water.  
He was in obvious pain and beads of sweat covered his face. Every so often he would moan softly as the truck hit a bump causing his body to jolt. Steve McGarrett was one tough SOB but he was still human. He hated seeing Steve in this pain but he knew the SEAL was right, this had to be done

"How you holding up?"  
"I...I'm ggood"  
"Uhh huh...you're a horrible liar you know that?"  
"Well...let's hope I ccan...ffool Becca huh..."  
They were nearing the house and Chin could see a car in the driveway, "It looks like we'll find out soon enough partner...she's here"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Becca heard the truck pull into the driveway and her heart began to race...he was home...

Chin helped Steve from the truck and held his forearm as they moved towards the house. He felt the tremors in Steve's body as he fought the pain. After several steps he spoke softly, "Hey stop for a minute"  
Steve shot him a puzzled look, "What? What's wrong?"  
"You're shaking buddy. Just give your body a minute to relax before we go in there okay?"  
"Uh huh...yeah"  
They stood quietly on the sidewalk with Chin literally holding the SEAL up as he swayed slightly. Steve's eyes were closed and Chin spoke softly, "Steve...are you with me brother?"

"Yeah...'m ffine...just a bit ddizzy...just gimme' a...a mminute 'k?"  
"Take all the time you need. Do you want to sit down?"  
"No...I nneed to stand"  
"Okay, lean on me...I've got you"  
After a couple of minutes Steve opened his eyes and nodded to Chin, "Let's do this"  
The moved slowly towards the house.

Once inside, they moved towards the noise coming from the kitchen with Chin still holding a tight grip on Steve's elbow., steadying him.  
Both men shuddered slightly at the sight of Becca standing at the counter just a few feet from them, dicing an onion with a very large...butcher knife.

She looked up at the men and burst into a huge smile. She took a couple of steps towards them before setting the knife down but that was all it took...she saw Steve flinch just ever so slightly and she saw Chin's hand move instictively to the gun holstered on his hip...they knew, shit...they knew...

She had to play it cool, she wouldn't let them take her in...her plan may have gone off the rails but she had her back-up plan and she would not fail at that. If she couldn't have Steve, no one would.

Both men also noticed her reaction to their movement and as the knife hit the counter, Chin pulled his hand back up grabbing firmly onto Steve's arm, "You okay Steve, still dizzy?"  
Playing along Steve responded, "Yeah Chin...I better sit down for a minute...alright"

As the men turned their backs to move towards the table she pounced, grabbing the knife and lunging towards Steve as she let out guttural scream.  
Pushing Steve to the ground with one arm, Chin spun firing his gun twice striking Becca in the shoulder and chest throwing her body back. She hit the counter and slid down onto the floor leaving a trail of blood on the woodwork.  
Steve hollered, "NO CHIN...NO!" as he fell to the ground. Holding his side and trying to suck the air back into his lungs, he crawled the few feet to Becca's side.

Chin stepped a few feet away and called for an ambulance and HPD backup.  
She was bleeding from her mouth and her eyes were open wide, and full of fear.  
Steve sat with his back to the cabinet and he pulled her into his arms. He tenderly touched her face, rubbing her cheek with his index finger. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke softly to her, "Becca, I've got you...hold on, help's on the way"  
She spoke very weakly, "Steve...I've always only loved you...only you"  
"You stay with me Becca"  
"SSteve..."  
"I'm right here honey, I've got you"  
"He was...sso beautiful SSteve...our sson looked jjust like you...so beautiful...sso perfect"  
Steve's voice cracked with emotion as he said, "I'm so sorry Becca...I'm so sorry"  
"I'm sorry I kkilled DDanny and Shauna...tthey jjust wwouldn't...let us be"

Chin had bent down and was applying pressure to her chest wound. Upon hearing her confession about Shauna he reached up and squeezed Steve's shoulder.  
Steve struggled to talk through his tears, "Sssshhhhh, don't talk now...you're going to be alright"

"Stevve...I llove yyyou" With those final words, the tortured life of Rebecca Whitfield ended as she died in the arms the man who as a boy had won her heart but in her deluded and sick mind had ultimately brought about her destruction.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve sat cradling his first love and softly sobbing. She had tried to kill him and Danny…..and she had killed Shauna…yet he mourned her. She was his first love, and now he knew she was the Mother of his only child…his son.

Chin had moved to the sink and after washing the blood from his hands he called Duke again, having him dispatch a squad to Shauna's address. He then knelt down at Steve's side placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey…..I'm sorry Steve"  
"She didn't give you a choice Chin…..oh God…..why?" Steve's shoulders heaved and after several seconds he lifted his head and his eyes met Chin's.

Chin had seen Steve in rare moments of weakness over the last three years but what he saw in his leaders' eyes at this moment scared him. Steve seemed lost, his despair evident in his expressive blue eyes.  
His voice was soft and shaky, "Chin….I need some fresh air"  
"Okay buddy….hang on" After Steve kissed her forehead, Chin gently took her from his arms, laying her back onto the floor.

Turning his attention back to Steve he extended his hand helping him to his feet. The SEAL staggered and Chin held him tightly as his breathing increased and he battled to control the pain coursing through his body. A couple of minutes passed and leaving Steve holding onto the countertop Chin grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and opening it he handed it to Steve.

"Thanks brother" He took several sips of water and then he began to move towards the deck.

Chin followed directly behind him, the palm of his hand on Steve's lower back.  
As the cool evening breeze hit his sweat drenched body, Steve shivered. Chin guided him to the bench and helped him ease onto it. "Let me go get you a blanket Steve"  
"Thanks..." The word came out so softly, chin barely heard it. He was worried that Steve was possibly going into shock and he hoped that the paramedics would arrive soon.

He raced back into the living room where he grabbed a quilt off the couch.  
He returned to find Steve on his hands and knees leaning over the side of the deck heaving violently. Throwing the quilt onto the bench he knelt next to Steve who was shaking uncontrollably as he continued to vomit. Chin slid a hand around the man placing it on his chest to steady him and with his other hand he rubbed Steve's back.  
The SEALS's heart was pounding out of his chest as Chin tried to calm him, "I've got you Steve...get it all out braugh..."

It took several minutes for the vomiting to stop and Chin continued to talk to his friend softly, "Relax buddy...slow down your breathing partner...relax"  
Once his breathing settled Chin helped him to his feet and to the bench, "Let's lay you down Steve"  
"I'm ggood Chin..."  
Chin took Steve's face in his hands, "Hey look at me and listen...you're showing symptoms of shock. I need you to do what I tell you without arguing okay. Let me take care of you"  
"Okay...I tthink I ...I riiped some of mmy stitches open"

Steve's shirt was drenched in blood and Chin had assumed it was all Becca's "Let me take a look" After Steve took a few sips of water Chin helped him lay back onto a pillow and then he pulled up his shirt. The bandaging had soaked through and Chin took Steve's hand placing it against the wound tellling him, "Apply as much pressure as you can, I'm going to grab some towels"

Nodding his head he moaned as he pushed his side firmly and Chin covered him with the quilt.  
Chin raced into the kitchen and grabbed several dish towels and another bottle of water.  
Once back at Steve's side he knelt down and pulled the quilt back to examine the wound, prying Steve's hand away, "Let me look now"

He pulled the bandagng off, "Buddy, you pulled MOST of these stitches out...I knew we shouldn't have done this...damn it" Chin placed two towels onto the now, open wound and pressed hard causing Steve to cry out.

"I'm sorry Steve..."  
Steve responded weakly, "I'm ffine...'s okayy..."  
"Yeah, sure you're okay..."  
He heard to sirens of the approaching ambulance and squad cars, "The EMT's are here buddy, hang on"  
"I'm not going annny...wwwhere...oooh shit…it hhurts..."

Moments later the EMT's had pushed Chin aside and he briefly explained Steve's injuries to them as they began to treat him.

Chin moved back into the kitchen and explained everything that had happened to Duke.

A short while later one of the EMT's returned, "We've got him stabilized and we're ready to transport him"  
Chin added, "Wait for me please, I'll be just a minute"  
Duke stated, "I'll handle things here Chin and we'll need to talk to you and Steve when he's ready but this sounds like a legitimate shooting. I'll remove the guards from the hospital"  
"Thanks Duke. I'll let Kono know. I'm certain he's going to want to be the one to contact the victim's family"  
"That's fine, we'll talk soon. Any word yet on Danny?"  
"No, hopefully they'll have some info for us when we get there"  
"I'm praying for him brother"  
"Pray for both of them Duke...this is really hard on McGarrett"  
The men shook hands and Chin went up to grab Steve some sweatpants and a clean t-shirt before following the ambulance back to the hospital.

**5050505050505050505050  
**  
As he drove to the hospital Chin called Kono updating her and they agreed to all move down to the Emergency waiting room and meet him there.

Chin walked into the hospital next to the stretcher as Steve said, "Chin...find out about Danny 'k..."  
"I will, I'll see you in a bit"

Once he was wheeled into the ER, Chin began to move towards the waiting room. His phone rang and it was Duke letting him know that they did find Shauna dead in her home of a stab wound.

He entered the waiting room and was greeted by all the ladies with hugs and kisses.  
Gracie looked horribly worried. He took her hands in his, "Honey, we should know about your daddy real soon...Danno's as tough as they come, I'm sure he'll be just fine"  
"I know Uncle Chin. Is Uncle Steve going to be alright?"  
"Yes, he just moved too much and some of his stitches came undone. They just need to sew him up again and then we can see him"  
"Okay...good" She smiled threw her arms around Chin's neck giving him a loving hug.  
"Thank you Gracie...I needed that"

They didn't have to wait long before a Nurse came in and told them that they could head up to Steve's room and that Steve and the Doctor would be there soon. She let them know that Danny was out of surgery and in recovery and that the Doctor would have an update on his condition for them as well. They thanked her, relieved that Danny was at least out of surgery and they headed to the elevators.

The Doctor came into the room about an hour later pushing a smiling Steve in a wheelchair.  
Gracie bounced over to his side and he reached over to gratefully accept her hug, "Hi sweetheart"  
"Do you feel better Uncle Steve?"  
"I always feel better when I see you pumpkin. And the Doc here has some very good news on Danno"  
"Yeah! Daddy's going to be alright!"

The Doctor looked at the beaming and obviously very relieved little girl. Speaking to Gracie he stated, "Yes sweetie, he is going to be fine but he'll be very tired for quite a while and he'll need lots of rest. Now while I talk to the adults can you go with my Nurse, Katie here and go get some water and some food for your Uncle Steve?"

Rachel added, "That's a good idea Gracie. We'll be right here when you get back.  
As the Nurse took her hand Steve chimed in, "Pick me something good to eat Gracie!"  
"I will..." she smiled and waved to everyone as she left the room.

Everyone smiled and once the Doctor and Chin had helped Steve into bed he addressed them all, "Danny came through the surgery well but he has a long road of recovery ahead of him. As you all know, he was stabbed multiple times and there were three wounds that were potentially life-threatening. He had one stab wound to the middle of his back and upon entry the knife was pulled downward approximately seven inches. He was amazingly lucky. The blade missed the spinal cord by less than two inches and when it was pulled downward it moved away from the spine...as I stated he was extremely lucky and from what we can tell there is no spinal damage"

Audible sighs of relief and tears of joy filled the room as the Doctor continued, "As for the abdominal wounds, there are seven but thankfully only two caused damage to organs. We had to remove a small portion of the lower right lobe of his liver but that should regenerate over time. That wound caused the majority of his internal bleeding but we were able to stitch him up fairly quickly and he should not experience any lingering effects. That same wound nicked his gallbladder and we also removed that. He was also struck in the stomach and although we were able to close it up, bile and other stomach contents did seep into his abdominal cavity. Cleaning that all up took the most time and he is running a slight fever. Infections are almost a certainty with wounds like this and we will keep him on high dose IV antibiotics to fight that. The other five wounds fortunately did not penetrate any organs. He has hundreds of internal stitches, numerous cuts through muscle and tissue. He lost a lot of blood and needed three transfusions. He's going to be very tired and sore for the next couple of weeks, but I expect him to fully recover"

Chin shook the Doctor hand as they all thanked him and Kono then asked, "When can we see him?"  
They were interrupted as a giggly Gracie entered the room with Nurse Katie, "Uncle Steve, I picked out strawberry ice cream, apple juice, vanilla pudding and vanilla ice cream"  
"What, no cheeseburger baby?"  
Gracie looked at Katie and then she whispered to him, "She didn't give me much to choose from. I had to fight for the extra ice cream!"  
They all giggled and Steve whispered back, "Thanks for fighting for me Gracie, I love you"  
"I love you too"

Rachel pulled Gracie close saying, "The Doctor was just going to tell us when we can see your daddy"  
"No one can see him tonight. He'll be in intensive care and he should sleep through the night. As you may have noticed we moved a second bed in here so tomorrow morning we'll bring him in here with Steve. You could start stopping up at, let's say after ten o'clock tomorrow morning" The Doctor then excused himself after instructing Steve to stay in bed and get some rest!

Gracie stood with her Mom frowning, "I wanted to see him tonight…."  
Steve smiled at the little girl he cherished so, "Gracie come here" he patted on the bed and Chin lifted her up onto it. He took hold of her hand, "Your Danno is going to be just fine honey but he needs to sleep a lot. I'll be here and I'll watch over him for you. You know how much I love your Danno and if he needs anything tonight I'll be there for him. He would want you to get a good nights sleep, so can you do that and come back in the morning?"

"Yes Uncle Steve. Will you tell him I love him?"  
"You're his precious little monkey and he knows that….but of course I'll tell him. You go home now okay? And why don't you call me first thing when you wake up in the morning okay?"  
She smiled, "Okay, good night Uncle Steve, I love you" She leaned in and kissed his cheek and then hugged him tightly before Chin lifted her down and she and Rachel left for the night.

Chin refused to go home but Malia and Kono agreed to leave and get some rest. After they left, Chin let him know that the HPD had found Shauna. Steve ate a small amount of ice cream and drank the apple juice and then he quickly dozed off.

Chin sat in a chair at the bedside watching a basketball game on TV and soon the events of the day caught up with him as well and he too slept.

******* Much more to come – Thank you so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far ! Please let me know ! *******


	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke at about three in the morning as a Nurse was talking with Chin at the bedside.  
"What's wrong? Is it Danny?"  
The Nurse spoke, "Yes, he woke about half an hour ago and he's growing more agitated. He won't let us give him any pain medication until he can talk to you Commander McGarrett"  
Steve looked at her sternly, "Why didn't you come for me sooner? Take me to him, please"

Chin grabbed a robe and slippers and helped Steve into a wheelchair and in moments they were entering the ICU.  
Danny's cries of anguish reverberated through the room and he was writhing on the bed as three Nurses attempted to hold him still. "NNEED...TTO TALK TO MMY...PPARTNER...NNEED MCG…..GGARRETT"  
Chin and Steve moved to his side. Chin leaned across the bed pinning his arms and body to the bed as two of the Nurses moved to hold his legs.

Grasping Danny's hand tightly and running his other hand through his sweat drenched hair, Steve tried to calm him. "DANNY, IT'S STEVE...OPEN YOUR EYES PARTNER"  
"SSTEVE...NEED TO TTALK TTO...SSSTEVE"  
"DANNO, OPEN YOUR EYES PARTNER...COME ON, OPEN YOUR EYES NOW….IT'S STEVE, I'M RIGHT HERE BABE"  
Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Stevee...hey..."

Steve smiled, "Hey partner, it's good to see you. I've got you now...slow down your breathing for me okay...nice and slow...relax babe" It was obvious that Danny was in intense pain as even in his weakened condition he squeezed Steve's hand firmly. His face contorted in pain and he struggled to slow his breathing, "That a boy Danno…relax...nice and slow"

The Nurse monitoring Danny's vitals nodded to Steve to keep talking. The SEAL continued to talk in a soft, soothing voice for several minutes before Danny spoke, "Steve...be careful...Becca…."  
"It's okay Danny...we're all safe...it's all over"  
"YYou ccaught her?"  
"Yeah buddy...it's all over. You just need to rest. You're going to be fine"

"I'm ssorry...diddn't ssee it comin'...she got mme good"  
"Hey, the Doc says you're going to be fine. You've got nothing to be sorry for partner..." A sense of horrific guilt swept over Steve as he watched his partner suffering. He couldn't get emotional now though...he had to keep Danny calm, "Gracie is going to come back to see you in the morning. The silly little girl thought it was necessary for me to tell you that she loves you"

"Crazy Mmonkey..."  
"Yeah she's crazy, just like her daddy"  
Danny's grip tightened and his back arched as pain shot across his abdomen, "Ohhhhhh shit...hhurts"  
"I know buddy, don't talk...close your eyes now and sleep. I'm right here"  
"SSteve...I ttalked to Nicole..."  
"I know. I talked to her too"  
"Your sson...I'm ssorry"  
"Everything's going to be okay partner. It will all work out"  
"I...I'm sso... ssorry"  
"Danno, I'm going to have the Nurse give you something to help you sleep for a while now"  
"Uhh...huh...okay...hurts Sttevee..."

Steve nodded to the Nurse who opened up the IV drip allowing a dose of morphine to enter Danny's veins. His eyes slipped shut and eventually his body relaxed.  
The Nurse looked to Steve, "Thank you Commander. He'll sleep for several hours now"  
"Please if he needs me...let me know right away"  
"We will"  
Steve leaned over and kissed Danny's forehead and then he sat back into the wheelchair. Chin took him back to his room and they both were soon sleeping again.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

They woke next to Steve's cell phone ringing on the bed tray at a little before six o'clock. Chin handed him the phone and he answered it sleepily, "Hello"  
"Good Morning Uncle Steve"  
"Good Morning Gracie...what time is it?"  
"It's six o'clock...I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Danno"  
"You know what? I was able to see him and talk to him a couple of hours ago and I told him how much you loved him and that you wanted to be here"

"Is he okay?"  
"He's sore baby but he's doing really well and he can't wait to see you. He's going to be sleeping for a while so how about if you try to go back to sleep too alright?"  
"Okay...night"  
"Good night little monkey. I love you and I'll see you soon"

Chin looked at him, "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, just worried...like we all are"  
"He's going to be fine Steve, you know that"  
"It should never have happened Chin...how could I have been so stupid? My God, Shauna's dead because of me and Danny...you saw him, he's in horrible pain"

"Steve...she wasn't in her right mind. This isn't your fault, you know that. We all saw the same things and none of us saw this coming"  
"I need to call Nicole…."  
"Do you want me to do it?"  
"Chin Ho Kelly I appreciate you more than you know…..but, this is something I have to do"  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"No, you're fine…here goes"

Nicole answered quickly, "Steve…..did you find her?"  
"Nicole…I…I don't know how to tell you this….I'm so sorry"  
"Oh God Steve, no….no…..please no…what happened?"  
She was sobbing as he continued, "She lunged at me with a knife…..one of my men shot her. Nikki, she gave us no choice…..I'm sorry"  
"She wasn't a bad person Steve….she really….really wasn't"  
"I know that Nikki. I promise you none of us wanted this to end this way…."

"How am I going to tell our parents, oh my God"  
"I can call them for you"  
"No…no Steve…they can't hear this over the phone. I'm so sorry this happened. Is Danny going to be okay?"  
"Yes he is...but Nikki….Becca confessed that….oh God Nikki….she killed a friend of mine, Shauna Callaway yesterday"  
"Oh God Steve, NO…..why? Why would she do such a horrible thing?"  
"I had dated Shauna for a short time and I think Becca got the impression Shauna was a threat to her plan to win me back"  
"So many times over the years Kim and I talked about calling you"  
"What stopped you Nikki?"  
"Our fears Steve….our fears of what our father would do. Our family was never the same after we left Hawaii"  
"Oh God I'm sorry"

"Steve, this isn't your fault….she was sick…How…..how do I get her home?"  
"I'll take care of all the arrangements. I'll talk to the police department and the coroner in a few hours and I'll get back to you. Again Nikki, I'm so terribly sorry this happened"  
"She lost her mind Steve…You had no idea of knowing….I'll talk to you in a little while"  
"Okay…..bye"

Steve closed his eyes and covered his face with his forearm. Chin saw the tears silently slipping down the man's cheeks. He sat quietly at his side for several minutes before Steve spoke softly, "Why Chin? God….. if I had known I could have helped her...all these years she was tortured by this"  
"I can't answer that Steve. But you had no control over how her life turned out. Her family is responsible for what happened to her, not you"

"I know...oh shit I know..."  
"What did Nicole say brother?"  
"What could she say? Damn it, why?"  
They again sat quietly for a while and at a little before seven Steve started to push himself upright.

"Whoa partner, where are you going?"  
"I'm fine...I need to use the head and I want to wash up a bit"  
"Okay, just let me help you alright?"  
"Thanks Chin but I'm good, really I am"  
Chin simply put up his hands and backed away from the bed allowing the SEAL to fend for himself.  
As he eased himself off the bed, he kept a hand on the lowered side rail steadying himself as an initial wave of dizziness hit him.

He closed his eyes and swayed slightly as his smaller friend held out a hand ready to catch him if necessary.  
A couple of minutes passed and Steve took a deep breath, opened his eyes and began moving slowing towards the bathroom without saying a word.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Once he was finished, he emerged from the bathroom and took a seat at the table by the window.  
Chin left to go get them some coffee and they sat talking quietly until Danny was wheeled into the room at a little after eight o'clock.

The men moved close nodding to the blonde detective who appeared to still be quite loopy from the morphine.  
Once the orderlies had him settled and a Nurse had checked his vitals she left the men alone.  
The men moved to opposite sides of the bed and Danny grinned up at them, "Hey guys"  
Steve took hold of this partners' hand, "Don't talk...close your eyes and sleep. We're right here"  
"Gracie?"  
"I just talked to her. Rachel's bringing her up in a couple of hours. Why don't you sleep until she gets here"  
"Yeah...'k...tired"  
"Sssshhhhh, sleep now"  
In moments Danny was back under and Steve and Chin took seats to watch over him.

Kono arrived with Rachel and Gracie exactly at ten o'clock to find Danny still sleeping.  
Steve picked Gracie up so she could see her daddy. She had seen him in hospital beds before, unfortunately too many times, but each and every time was difficult on the child. He had a nasal canula providing him oxygen and he had IV needles in his hand pumping fluids and antibiotics into his bloodstream. What scared the little girl this time though was his color. He had lost a lot of blood and due to that he was still quite pale.

She spoke softly, "Can I kiss him Uncle Steve?"  
"Of course" He held her close and she gently kissed his cheek and brushed at his hair.  
Once Steve had pulled her back she spoke to him without taking her eyes off her Danno, "He's so cold"  
Steve set her down and taking her hand they walked over to the window, both sitting down. Chin stood at the bed filling Kono and Rachel in on the nights' events.

Steve looked into Gracie' big brown eyes, "Honey I promise you he's going to be fine. You know that I keep my promises right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Danno is cold and his skin looks so white because when he got hurt he bled a lot and the Doctors had to do what's called a transfusion"  
"What's that?"  
"When people are healthy they can donate their blood. That means Doctors and Nurses can take some of your blood and put it into a bag"  
"A bag?"  
"He pointed to the bed, "You see those bags hanging on that pole by the bed? Bags like that"  
"Oh okay...then they put the blood into daddy?"  
"Exactly, into his hand or arm. And when they do that it takes a while for your skin color to look right and your body gets cold. So we just need to keep him covered up and help him warm up"

Gracie smiled, "Okay Uncle Steve"  
"Losing a lot of blood also makes you very tired. So he needs to sleep a lot"  
"That's okay, as long as I can be here with him"  
"When they brought him into the room all he did was ask about you. He's going to be happy to see you!"

Her smile broadened and Rachel came to join them, "Steve, did she apologize for calling you at six in the morning?"  
Steve grinned and placed a hand on Gracie's head, "This little one can call me anytime! I'll always be there for her"  
Rachel smiled at the sight of the Navy SEAL looking so lovingly at her daughter. Gracie was very lucky to have Danny AND Steve in her life.

Chin then joined Steve as he called to talk to the Governor. Governor Denning agreed to allow Steve to escort Becca's body to Florida on the Governors private plane. After speaking with Nicole again it was determined that they would fly out the day after tomorrow.

********* Next Chapter, Steve get's answers on several fronts in Miami - hope you're still enjoying ! **********

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SCOTT AND ALEX and CONGRATULATION'S to ALEX AND MALIA on the announcement of her pregnancy, Best wishes to them !**


	17. Chapter 17

********** Sorry but more thoughts came to me leading to a longer chapter - Steve will land in Miami next chapter, I promise. Please let me know what you think so far, I hope you're still enjoying - as always, Thank You for reading and reviewing ! ***********

Chin left to get some sleep and the other's all took up the vigil around Danny's bed.

As Chin exited the hospital he pulled Danny's phone from his pocket and finding Catherine's number he dialed her.  
"Hello"  
"Catherine, it's Chin Ho Kelly"  
"Chin, how's Steve doing?"  
"He's doing okay…physically"  
"What are you talking about Chin? What's wrong?"  
"Cath…..what exactly do you know about yesterday?"  
"Steve left me a message wanting to talk…when I called him back Danny told me he'd been shot…..Chin what's happening?"  
The fear in her voice was evident as Chin sat down on a bench in the courtyard and he told her everything.

She gasped as he told her about Becca and about what she had done to Danny and Shauna, "My God Chin….is Danny going to be okay?"  
"Yes…thankfully yes he will be. Cath, Danny told me you were going to be flying back soon?"  
"Yes, I fly out tomorrow. I should get to Hawaii around seven tomorrow night. Does Steve know I'm coming?"  
"No…..with everything that's happened, we haven't even told him you've called. Cath can I ask you to change your plans?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Steve is escorting Becca's body to Miami for her family. He's due to arrive there at noon the day after tomorrow…can you meet him there? I'm worried about him Cath. He feels extremely guilty about everything that's happened. If Danny's doing well, either Kono or I will go with him, but really I think…..actually, I know…he needs you Cath"

"I'll be there to meet the plane. Don't tell him I'm coming. Let me surprise him"  
He gave her Steve's flight information and added, "Thank You Cath. We'll see you soon"  
"Chin, please take care of both of them"  
"I will, bye now"

**5050505050505050505050505050 5050**

Danny woke at about one o'clock. Everyone's eyes were turned to the television as they were watching 'The Lion King' on television.  
He spoke weakly, "Isn't Nala cute?"  
Gracie screeched "Danno!" as she jumped from her chair.  
Steve lifted her up and set her on the bed, "Be careful Gracie, he's really sore"  
"I'm not feeling too bad. I big hug will feel great!"  
Gracie was as careful as an excited nine year old could possibly be, but Steve grimaced as he saw the pained expression on his partner's face as his daughter hugged him a bit too hard.

Danny moaned softly as he spoke, "Oh monkey, it's good to see you. Thank you for the hug, I love you"  
"I love you too Danno" She rested her head on his shoulder and he cradled her in his arm.

Steve helped move her into a position where she wasn't touching his wounds, "Is she good buddy?"  
"She's perfect...thank you"

Most of the day was spent this way with Gracie cuddling with her daddy as he slept.

Kono and Rachel were able to convince Steve to lie down as well and he slept most of the afternoon in his nearby bed.  
When Chin arrived Danny was awake and talking quietly to the ladies as Steve slept.  
"Brother, you are looking better. How do you feel?"  
"A little better buddy…I'm tired…My little monkey here is the best medicine for me"  
Chin grinned, "I can understand that" He motioned over to Steve, "I'm glad to see he's sleeping too"  
Kono added, "He's been sleeping about four hours"  
"He didn't get much sleep last night. Uhm, Rachel…would you and Gracie mind giving us a little time alone. We need to talk about a few things"  
"Of course" Danny kissed his daughter and then they left the room leaving the detectives to talk.

"Danny we haven't had a chance to tell you…..Becca is dead"  
"What?...What happened?"  
Chin told him everything that had transpired as Kono sat stroking Danny's hand.

Chin then added, "Before Steve wakes up I wanted to let you know that he talked to Governor Denning this morning and he'll be escorting her body back to Florida the day after tomorrow on his private plane"  
"Oh shit…", Danny continued, "So he talked to Nicole? How did she take the news?"  
"She's devastated…..the whole family is…"  
Danny glanced at his two friends before turning to look at his sleeping partner, "How is he?"  
Chin spoke softly, "I'm worried about him. He's blaming himself for everything that's happened… to you…, to Shauna…..to Becca"  
Danny ran a hand over his face….."Of course he is…"

Chin continued, "I talked to Catherine this morning and she is going to surprise him and meet him in Miami"  
Danny smiled, "Good…he needs her….he needs us all"  
Kono looked over to the SEAL sleeping peacefully and she added, "Guys, he needs his son….."

**5050505050505050505050505050 5050**

'_He needs his son' _Kono's words echoed in Danny's head all day…..she was right. Steve needed answers. More answers….He had lost both his parents to violent deaths', he had lost at least a dozen of his SEAL brothers. He still carried guilt about Jenna and Laura Hills deaths'…hell, he carried guilt over each and every one of those deaths. As misplaced as that guilt was….it was there, and now this. _'He needs his son'…._but what if he finds that son only to be rejected by him? How much more could he endure?

Danny watched him carefully throughout the day. He noted the SEAL was unusually quiet and when they brought dinner in for the two patients it was decided that the others would all leave for the night so they could both rest. The Doctor had been in and examined them in the early afternoon. The re-stitching of Steve's wound looked good and he would be released in the morning. Danny's wounds looked good but as expected he had a lot of pain and he was still running a low-grade fever.

Anytime that Danny Williams would accept pain medication meant that his pain level was unbearably high and he had been readily accepting the medication every three to four hours. While Danny had been watching Steve….Steve had also been watching Danny.

"Come on Danno, you have to eat"  
"What in the hell is this Steven?"  
"It's not that bad"  
"Are you kidding me! Gracie can cook better than this. And you didn't answer my question, what in the hell is it?"  
Steve smiled, "It's uuhhh…mashed potatoes and gravy….some…some kind of beef…..."  
"Some kind of beef huh?"  
"And carrots…these are carrots"  
"Well thank you Captain Obvious….and WHAT may I ask are you grinning about?"  
"You're grouchy"  
"I am not grouchy…" He was playing with the mashed potatoes as he continued, "It's just if they want you to heal you think they would give you something that was actually edible"

"You're grouchy and that means you're going to be okay"  
"Yeah…..I'm good babe….how about you?"  
"Me? I'm getting out of here tomorrow. You heard the Doctor, I'm fine"  
"I'm not talking about your bullet wound and you know that"  
"Danny…"  
"Steven, would you please move this crap away from me, it's going to make me puke and I haven't puked…"  
Steve smiled, finishing his sentence, "Since May 18th 1996….I know…..I know Danno"

Steve put his plate of food onto Danny's tray and he pushed it away from the bed. He then pulled a chair up to Danny's bedside, "Do you need any pain meds partner?"

"You would like that wouldn't you? Well I'm not going to sleep until after we talk so let's get to it. Chin told me everything…I'm sorry Steve"  
Steve sat forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and his face into his hands. He sat quietly for several minutes before talking softly,  
"Danny, I'm so sorry she did this to you…..she could have killed you….."  
Tears streaked down Steve's cheeks as Danny spoke, "Hey buddy stop, I'm going to be fine. You can't do this to yourself, this isn't your fault"  
"She lost her mind Danny…because of our son….she lost her mind. Of course this is my fault, I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most….and I have never been there for him…..this is all my fault"

"Damn it Steve you know better. This girl was taken out of State by her PARENTS. She carried the child to term, away from her family and friends. Then she had to endure the torment of having her son ripped from her arms. From what Nicole says Steve, her father is an abusive man and his family lives in fear of him"

"How could I have not known that?"  
Danny grimaced, "What in the…...hell are you…..talking about? YOU WERE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE"  
Steve had grasped Danny's hand and held it tightly, "Hey Danno, relax man. Slow down your breathing…"  
"I'm fine….'m ffine…"

Danny closed his eyes as he fought the pain for several minutes before continuing, "You have to try to find him, you know that"  
"Yeah…..I know"  
"Now I want you to listen to me and don't say anything until I'm done…You were fifteen and you made a mistake…."

Steve started to interrupt, "Dann….."  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING? This is my time to talk…you made a mistake and due to no actions of your own, you were never even told about it. Now twenty years later you want to beat yourself up over this. If you want to be honest about this Steven, ONE person is to blame and that's Becca's father. HE controlled everything that happened, everything! Nicole says that Becca was never the same after the birth. For twenty years they refused to get her the help she needed and this is the result. YOU are not to blame for Shauna's death or my injuries or Becca's death. You are responsible for ONE THING…..you fathered a son. And now that you know about him, you need to try to find him, for him….and for you"

Steve tightened his grip on his partner's hand, "Danny…..thank you"  
"You're welcome. I love you partner, we all do. You have a son Steve. This is amazing news!"  
"What if I find him and he wants nothing to do with me Danny?"  
"I'd say you shouldn't worry about that at this point…you need to find him first"  
"I love you partner"  
"Now…..I think I could use some sleep…..how about you?"  
"Yeah… I'm wiped out. Do you need some meds?"  
"That might not be a bad idea"  
Steve had been shown how to administer the IV drip and he sat with Danny holding his hand until he slipped under. He watched Danny for a few minutes thanking God that he had survived and thanking God for bringing Danny, Gracie, Chin and Kono into his life. And Steve prayed that he would find answers in Miami that would lead him to his son.


	18. Chapter 18

The men slept through the night peacefully and the next morning Chin arrived with a duffel bag of clothes for Steve.  
He was officially released from the hospital and changed into his clothes before any of the others arrived.  
Danny was very tired and after eating a small breakfast he slept the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. At about one thirty Rachel left with Gracie who had a friend's birthday party to attend. Chin had gone to get them some sandwiches as Steve and Kono remained bedside.

They were talking softly when suddenly Steve stood moving to his partner's side. He placed a hand on Danny's forehead.  
Kono looked at him alarmed, "Steve, what is it?"  
"He's hot…..and his skin feels clammy…..his breathing is too fast….."  
Danny's eyes fluttered open, "Stteve…..ssomething's wwrong….hhurts bbad"  
Steve grabbed his partner's hand and turned to Kono, "Kono, get the Nurse hurry"  
"Buddy, tell me where you hurt"

Danny's back arched in pain. Dropping Danny's hand Steve grabbed his shoulders and chest pushing him back onto the bed, "DANNY, CALM DOWN BABE….RELAX….."  
"OHHHH SSHIT…HHURTS STEVE…SSHIT"  
"DANNY, WHERE DO YOU HURT? TELL ME WHERE YOU HURT"  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH GGODD….." Danny moved his hand and was pressing on one of the bandaged wounds.  
Steve placed a hand on top of Danny's and squeezed, "The Doc will be here in a minute buddy, try to relax…ssshhhhhhh"  
Danny pulled his legs up towards his stomach, "OOOOOOOO SSHIT HHURTS…Stevee wwhat's wwrong….wwith mme?…FFuuck it hhurts"

Two Nurses raced into the room with Kono. They took Danny's vitals as Steve continued to try to calm him.  
A Nurse they knew as Caroline stated, "Doctor Scheiner will be here in a few minutes"  
Steve pleaded, "Give him something for the pain…"  
"We need to wait for the Doctor"  
"SSTEEVE…..OOOHHH FFUCK …IT HHURRTS…HHHELP ME SSTEEVE"  
"CAROLINE, GIVE HIM SOMETHING PLEASE!"  
"Commander, the Doctor may need to take him in for more surgery. We have to wait"

Danny was in such pain that his hand was literally clawing at the bandaging on the abdominal wound.  
Steve looked to Kono, "Sweetheart take hold of his hand" Kono did as instructed and Steve brought both of his hands up to Danny's face.

"SSTEVE…..WWHAT'S WWRONG?..."  
"Danno look at me babe. The Doc's on the way. I've got you and I need you to look at me and listen. Slow down your breathing now Danno, in…out….in…..out….nice and slow partner….in…..out…good job Danno, that a boy….."  
Danny moaned softly as he mumbled incoherently. Steve continued to talk soothingly, "You're doing great buddy….nice and slow"

Doctor Scheiner arrived a short time later and Steve pointed out the wound. The SEAL watched as the Doctor removed the bandage exposing a red and extremely inflamed incision. He turned to the Nurse, "What's his temperature Caroline?"  
"It's spiked dramatically Doctor. It's 103.3 right now. Two hours ago it was 100.6"  
"I'm going to need to operate"  
Steve then asked, "What do you think is wrong?"  
"He definitely has a severe infection. The area of concern seems to be the liver. We need to get in right away. The orderlies will be in to take him upstairs in about half an hour"

"Sttevee, hhurtts man…."  
Steve ran a hand through Danny's hair, "Hang on Danno" Steve turned to the Doctor, "Can you give him something for the pain Doc?"  
"I can give him something just to take the edge off" He instructed the Nurse on what medication to provide and then he excused himself to go prep for the surgery.

Kono held Danny's hands as Steve continued to stroke his cheek and talk to him softly, "You're doing great buddy"  
"Wwwhats the DDoc sayin'?"  
"Relax partner…you've got an infection okay. The Doc needs to go back in and clean you out"  
"No bbig deal hhuh?"  
"That's right…..no big deal"

Nurse Caroline returned with the pain medication as Steve spoke softly, "The Nurse is going to give you some meds now partner"  
Danny lifted his head off the pillow defiantly, "NNO….NNO SSTEVE…..LIISTEN TO MME FFIRST…NNO MMEDDS"  
"Caroline hold up! Danny, what? What? I'm listening buddy"  
"Kono…"  
She leaned in close, "I'm right here Danny"  
"Stteve…nno matter wwhat happens…..you gget on that pplane…tomorrow….prommisse mme"  
"Danny, I can't….."  
"You ccan and you wwill!...You ffind your sson…..no matter wwhat…you hhear mme? Kono wwill bbe hhere…..yyou go"  
The lump in Steve's throat was huge as he struggled not to cry, "Okay Danno…"  
"I llove you partner….yyou…..ffind your sson"  
"I love you too babe. You keep fighting Danno and I'll be back soon"  
"I'm nnot goin' anywhere Steve"  
Steve nodded to Caroline and as the pain medication entered his system, Danny's eyes closed and he felt the soothing touch of his partner's hand on his face and of Kono softly stroking his hand. He listened to Steve's voice repeating over and over again, _'you'll be fine Danno, we're all here for you…..we love you'_ and in moments he was under.

Minutes later the orderlies had transferred the now unconscious man from the room and Kono had moved to Steve's side embracing him.  
They waited for Chin to return and then Kono called Rachel to inform her of the turn of events. Then they all sat at the small table staring at their sandwiches and began their wait.

**5050505050505050505050505050 5050**

It was decided that Rachel would tell Gracie that Danny needed to rest for a couple of days. They didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

The three detectives talked mostly of Miami with Kono and Chin insisting that Steve still fly out tomorrow as planned.  
"I can't decide this yet"  
Kono pleaded with him, "Steve, you promised Danny you would go...you need to do this"  
"If Danny needs me, I'm not going"  
Chin added, "Steve listen, I was planning on going with you but I'll stay here with Kono and watch over him. You need to do this. You need the closure on Becca and more importantly you need to find out about your son"

"I've known about him for a day...I can wait a couple of weeks for those answers. If Danny needs me, I'm not going anywhere"  
Kono took his hand, "Let's see what the Doctor says"

Fortunately they didn't have to wait too long. The surgery lasted a little over two hours and Doctor Scheiner entered the room. He joined them all at the table explaining what had happened, "Danny developed an infection at the internal incision site on the liver. This developed into an abscess. We removed the abscess and cleaned and re-stitched the wound. We caught it early and did not have to remove any additional portion of the liver. We'll keep him on the IV antibiotics but he should be just fine. Please remember with the amount of wounds he suffered he is doing remarkably well. This is simply 'a hiccup' in the recovery"

They all sighed deeply as Steve asked, "When can we see him?"  
"He'll be in recovery for about an hour and then he'll be brought back up here"

After exchanging handshakes with the Doctor the three sat again and soon they were all eating the sandwiches as their appetites returned.  
Steve called Rachel and it was decided she would stay in touch with Kono for updates while he was gone. Hanging up he looked at his two trusted friends, "So if I go tomorrow, I'll need you both to stay here and watch over Danny"

Knowing that Catherine would be in Miami with him, the detectives readily agreed and then Chin and Kono left to get a few hours of sleep with the understanding that Chin would relieve Steve at ten o'clock. Steve would then go home and get a good night's sleep with Kono picking him up at nine in the morning and taking him to the airport. Once they left, Steve contacted the Governor and Nicole to confirm tomorrows events and then he waited for Danny.

It was almost six thirty when Danny was re-settled in his bed and Steve sat at his side holding his hand until he woke about an hour later.  
"Hey, welcome back. How do you feel?"  
"Thirrsty..."  
Steve cradled his head and helped him take several sips of water before laying his head back onto the pillow.  
"How's that...enough?"  
"Yeah...ggood...what happened?"  
Steve explained the abscess and that the surgery went well, "How do you feel Danny?"  
"Honestly? Like I ggot hitt by a truck"  
"I bet. Rachel is going to keep Gracie away for just a couple of days so you can rest"  
"Okay...no nneed to scare hher. What ttime is it?"  
"About quarter to eight?"

"In the morning? You've ggot a plane to catch"  
"Settle down partner. It's nighttime, Chin's going to relieve me here in about an hour. I tell you though I don't feel very comfortable leaving tomorrow with you like this"

"Like what, you...sssaid everything...wwent well?"  
"It did, it did...but I just don't like...leaving you"  
"Steven, I'm ttouched, but wwwe... both know that yyou needd to do this. I'm good...I'm tired, but I'm good"  
"Both Chin and Kono will be here with you okay?"  
"And so wwwill... Rachel and Gracie...buddy, I'll be fine...I'll be mmore worried about... hhow you'll be doing"  
"Don't worry about me Danno. Whatever happens, I've got my Ohana here...I know that"  
"That's good...ddon't you ever fforget it...I expect yyou to be calling me and keeping...mme posted...and I mean often"  
"I promise, I will" Danny yawned and Steve continued, "Close your eyes and sleep babe, I'll wake you before I leave"  
He was pretty certain that Danny was sleeping before the words even left his mouth.

Chin arrived about twenty minutes later and they decided not to wake Danny. The men embraced and after receiving instructions from Steve to contact him with ANY change in Danny's condition Steve readied to leave.  
He squeezed Danny's shoulder lightly and as they walked to the door Chin spoke, "I hope you find all the answers you need Steve"  
"Thank you brother"

Within the hour Steve was home, showered and sleeping soundly dreaming of himself and Becca raising a dark haired, blue eyed little boy...

**5050505050505050505050505050 50505050**

Steve woke early and after checking with the nurse's station and finding out that Danny had slept well through the night he fixed himself a good breakfast. He had been nibbling on food the last couple of days and was surprised at how hungry he was. He then packed his bag and sat on the deck sipping a cup of coffee while he waited for Kono. He was very grateful that she had set up his rental car and hotel accommodations for him so he didn't need to worry about any of that. She had arranged with Nicole for the Funeral Home to have a hearse meet them at the airport. Once again he found himself smiling at the thought of his beloved Ohana...what would he ever do without them. He hoped to God he would never have to know.

He called the hospital again and spoke with Danny at about eight thirty. He was feeling pretty good and Steve smiled as the detective was giggly, obviously quite doped up. After speaking with Chin and finding that his temperature was dropping, he felt confident that Danny was doing well and he knew that he was in good hands. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement along with the anxiousness as he thought of what he faced in Miami.

Kono arrived and they chatted the short distance to the airport. As she dropped him off at the gate they hugged and kissed, "Thank You Kono for taking care of everything for me"  
"You're welcome boss. I know we'll be talking a lot but please don't worry about Danny. He won't be alone for a minute. We'll take good care of him. You do what you need to do Steve, we'll all be thinking about you and we love you"

"I love you all too. I'll be home soon" After a final embrace he entered the airport and boarded the plane not knowing what he would encounter when he touched down in Florida.

**5050505050505050505050505050 50505050**

The plane landed in Miami and Steve de-boarded, being greeted by Nicole and her brother Doug.  
It was an emotional reunion for all of them. Steve had been a big part of Becca's life for three years and they all had spent a lot of time together. Now they all hugged, cried and mourned a woman lost much too early and lost senselessly. A woman they all loved. Once the body was loaded into the hearse, the three made arrangements to meet that evening at Steve's hotel for dinner. Kim and their Mother would also be joining them. They parted ways on the tarmac and then Steve entered the terminal of the private air strip to take care of obtaining the rental car he would need.

He was still wiping tears from his eyes as he entered the small room and was met by the smiling face of Catherine Rollins.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve stopped dead in his tracks as he spoke breathlessly, his lips quivering, "Cath…."  
"Hello Sailor"  
Steve dropped his bag and held out his arms. She moved to him quickly, holding him tightly as she felt his entire body shake in her arms.  
She spoke lovingly to him as his head was buried into her shoulder and he sobbed softly, "It's okay baby….I'm here. I love you Steve, Oh God I love you so much….I'm so sorry for everything"

"Oh Cath…I love you…..I've missed you terribly….I'm so sorry"  
They stood embracing each other for several minutes before pulling away. Steve placed his hands on her face and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They smiled, their foreheads touching as Steve asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"  
He kissed her again, "Can't you tell? I'm just…pleasantly surprised"  
"Did you really think your team was going to let you be here and go through this alone?"  
He smiled, "You're right, I should have known"  
"I'm honored they trusted me enough to give me this assignment. They all love you very much Commander, you're a very lucky man"  
He kissed her yet again, "Yes, I am Cath….very lucky"

"I've got your car right outside and I've got the room key in my pocket"  
"Kono?"  
"Yes, she coordinated everything. She's something else"  
"Yes she is…..Cath, we have to talk…..I have so much I need to tell you"  
"Let's get to the room and we can talk. What do you need to do today?"  
"I'm free until six o'clock. Then I need to meet Becca's family for dinner"  
"We've got plenty of time then. Are you hungry?"  
"Not really, how about you?"  
"No, I'm good. Let's go"  
Holding hands the two exited the terminal and drove towards the Hilton.

Once in their room Steve went to freshen up as Cath hung up his clothes for the funeral.  
Moments later they were sitting on the bed, facing each other and holding hands.  
"Cath…..I have so much I need to say to you. I'm going to start at the beginning and I promise you, I will tell you everything and I will answer any questions you have…...I was wrong to keep my search for Wo-Fat from you. You know that I came back to Hawaii to bury my Father and that Governor Jameson gave me the opportunity to stay and lead the 5-0 task force. What you don't know, is that I also began a search to find who killed him. That search led to the discovery that my Mother had also been killed…."

"The car bomb?"  
"The bomb was planted…it was meant for my Father, but Mom took the car that day. You came home on leave a couple of weeks after I found out about this. Cath….I've loved you for so long, you know that. At that moment I made a decision to not tell you about what I knew. Looking back it was a decision I made purely out of fear. I didn't care what happened to me, all I knew was that I needed to protect you. I thought of breaking up with you but I was able to convince myself that if you didn't know anything…and if I was able to keep 'us' separate from that part of my life, that maybe….just maybe, I could have the love and the happiness that I so longed for and wanted with you. When I was a SEAL, we knew each other and we dated but didn't you ever wonder Cath, why? Why I didn't pursue a deeper relationship, a deeper commitment while I was a SEAL? It wasn't that I didn't love you, God girl….. I've loved you since the day we met. It was because of the danger…being a SEAL prevented me from taking that step in our relationship. Then I settled in Hawaii and as you know it didn't take long for me to take that next step with you, and Cath, I was so happy. When I realized the danger that I was facing and that I could be subjecting you to…I should have ended it but honey I didn't want to lose what we had become. But I had to keep you safe. Having a long distance relationship allowed me to stay with you but also to do what I had to do in finding who killed my parents. I was selfish….I was wrong, and I'm so sorry"

Tears were falling down both their cheeks as she asked, "And that search led you to this man, Wo-Fat?"  
"Yes. The best way to describe it is we pulled back the layers of the onion. His organization is strong and very deep. We have taken out several of his lower level men but he has remained elusive. Do you remember me telling you about Jenna Kaye and her missing fiancé?"

"Yes…she moved back East, back to the CIA?"  
"Wo-Fat used her to get to me. He convinced her that Josh was alive and was being held my rebels in North Korea. I went with her in an attempt to rescue Josh but it was a ploy by Wo-Fat to get to me. I was captured and tortured by him. The scars….are from a cattle prod and I was beaten. Once Wo-Fat had me, he killed Jenna….her fiancé had been dead all along. Before she was killed, she was able to contact Danny with our location and my team along the Joe and a few SEAL friends were able to rescue me. I'm not going to lie to you, I was badly injured. I was laid up for a while and as you witnessed I experienced some pretty intense nightmares. I don't think I could have gotten through that time without Danny. He brought me back from the brink Cath…..all along he wanted me to tell you and I should have. Eventually it was Kono who did. They all love you too you know….."

"I'm grateful you had Danny to help you, and I love all of them as well. But I need you to understand something, I love you with all my heart. I understand your thoughts and your desire to keep me safe and I love you even more because of that. You are my knight in shining armor Steve, but I need you to be my partner….my equal. I want to be there for you, I want to support you, to love you, to comfort you. I need you to let me be there for you, through everything. You need to search for Wo-Fat and bring him to justice and you have an amazing team to help you do that. But I want to be there with you, by your side, your lover and your confidant….no matter what the dangers. Can you accept that?"

"Well I can't agree to you strapping on a sidearm and becoming the fifth member of my team if that's what you mean. But if you're asking if I will open up with you and tell you about the case as it progresses…..yes, I can and will accept that. I need you Cath and I don't want to lose you"

He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she added, "I'll leave the strapping on of weapons to you and your team. But Steve, we have to have trust, or we have nothing"  
"Honey I promise you it's never been a matter of trust, I trust you explicitly. I promise you that everything I did, every action I've taken was to protect you because I love you Cath"

He brought her hands to his lips kissing them and then he continued to tell her everything about Wo-Fat, Victor Hess, Governor Jameson's involvement, Laura Hills, Mokoto, and Joe….…everything. He bared his sole and he cried. He cried for the lives lost, for the betrayals. And then when she thought he could not handle any more he looked at her and he told her about Shauna. He told she of their relationship and he told her that he had slept with Becca as well. He looked into her eyes asking, "Can you please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive sweetheart…we were separated, what happened, happened. What's important is today, I love you Steve"  
"Let's never be separated again Cath….I love you"

They layed back on the bed and held each other and simply talked. They talked of sharing and of starting anew and they talked of Steve's fears about what he faced with the discovery of the son he never knew existed. And he listened as Catherine reassured him that whatever happened she would be there for him, as his lover and his confidant….as his partner.

He cradled her in his arms and they talked for more than three hours before Steve needed to get ready for dinner.  
He showered and changed and then he called Danny to check on him. Chin answered letting him know that everything was going well but Danny was sleeping. "Chin...I'm here with Cath. Thank you brother"  
"We're glad she could be there for you. Good luck Steve"  
"What's his temperature?"  
"It's down to 101.8, he's very coherent...just tired"  
"I'll call back a little later. Please tell Kono and Danny thank you for me"  
"Will do, bye now"  
Hanging up the phone he moved to Catherine's side, again embracing her, "He's doing much better. Are you sure you don't mind waiting for me? I just think I need to do this alone"

"You're not alone Steve...I'll be right here waiting for you. Good luck"  
"I love you Catherine Rollins"  
"I love you too. Go now, don't keep them waiting"

After a final kiss Steve left to head downstairs to the dining room. His mind was racing but he felt a calm that he hadn't felt in days...Danny was going to be alright and he and Cath were again a couple. No matter what happened in Miami, he now knew that he could handle it.

********* MORE TO FOLLOW - I hope you're still enjoying **********


	20. Chapter 20

The Whitfield family was just entering the hotel as he stepped off the elevator. He moved to them and embraced Kim and Becca's Mother. Susan Whitfield was holding a manila envelope that she handed to her son as she placed her hands on Steve's cheeks. "Steven McGarrett...you haven't changed a bit. You're as handsome as ever. It is so good to see you again"

"Thank you Ma'am...I just wish it was under different circumstances. I'm so very sorry for your loss"  
"I know you are son. And please, call me Susan. We're all adults now"  
Doug took his Mother's arm, "Why don't we move into the dining room where we can talk in private"  
Following Doug's lead, the group moved to the restaurant where they were able to be seated in a corner booth.

Susan Whitfield was the first to speak, "Steve...before you say anything I need you to listen to me, and listen to me good! You are not to blame for what happened to Becca, nor is the man who shot her. We lost the Becca you knew and loved years ago. The four of us will carry that burden with us until the day we die. We lost Becca because we allowed my husband to control her life and we did not stand up to him when we all knew he was wrong. I have lived in fear of that man for forty years Steven and I'm too old to fight him now. I hate him for what he has done to me and to all of my children. You brought love and joy into Becca's life, so much so that she could never let you go. If you had not been sent away would you two have stayed together? We'll never know that. But I have no doubt that you would have been an amazing, hands-on father to your son and that is another burden that has haunted me for twenty years. We kept his existence from you...again because of our blind allegiance to Ray. That is no excuse and I am very ashamed of my role in this. I pray that someday you can forgive me for this betrayal and in turn forgive Becca... Nikki has told you of her descent into mental illness. We tried to help her Steve, but once the baby had been taken from her...I honestly don't believe anything could have been done for her. Every relationship she had would start out promising and she would be happy, but it would never last. She was convinced that you still loved her and that if only she had you back everything would be fine. We thought of calling you many times but as the years progressed and we talked about it we didn't feel it was fair to you. She was not the girl you had known and loved Steve and her illness was our burden...not yours. But as I stated before, I have no excuse at all for not telling you about your son...and for that I am truly sorry. I hope what I have for you today will help you"

She handed over the manila envelope which he took as she continued, "Please do not open this until later. Unbeknownst to my husband I have been in contact with your son's birth family over the years, although I never met him. His name is Tyler Jeffrey Robinson and his birthdate is November 14th 1992. It was an open adoption and his parents' names are Kevin and Carmen Robinson and they live in Charlotte, North Carolina where Tyler was raised. Kevin is a Pediatric Physician and Carmen is a homemaker. Tyler was raised with three siblings, the Robinson's biological daughter, and two other siblings adopted from China, a brother and a sister. From everything I can tell Tyler has been raised in a very happy and healthy environment. I know you were a Naval Officer and you may be interested to know that Tyler is currently in BUDS Training in San Diego, CA where he is training to become a Navy SEAL"

Steve looked at her, shaking his head and smiling, "Are you serious? Susan I was a SEAL for eight years. I was a SEAL Commander the last six years of my career"  
Doug chuckled, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"  
Susan added, "Genetics are an amazing thing. We knew you were an Officer, but we didn't know you were a SEAL. I have to say that it doesn't surprise me though. You were always a very special young man. I wish with all my heart that things could have turned out differently for you and Becca"

Steve held up the envelope, "What's in here?"  
"Photos and letters...from newborn to High School Graduation. Carmen sent me photos every six months or so along with letters telling me about important events in Tyler's life. There is a copy of his birth certificate and his adoption papers in there as well. I spoke with Carmen only four times over the years but we corresponded frequently by letter. I had made her aware of Becca's mental state and we both had hoped that a day would come where we both felt it safe for her to meet Tyler but unfortunately that day never came. I spoke with her last night and told her of Becca's death and of you. I was honest with her and she knows that you were never aware of Tyler's existence. Her contact information is in there. I do not want to assume that you want to contact him. The choice is yours. All we request is that you talk to Carmen and Kevin first, before trying to reach Tyler. If you choose not to contact him, you can do so with the knowledge that he was raised in a good and loving family"

Steve sat forward in his chair and his voice shook as he spoke, "I don't know what to say...yes, yes I will contact the Robinson's. To have an opportunity to hopefully meet Tyler, it's a dream come true. He's their son, they raised him...but if I can have a chance to be a part of his life...Oh God...Did you ever show these to Becca?" Tears came as the enormity again hit Steve. Kim was sitting next to him and she reached out taking his hand in hers.

"No...I told no one about my correspondence with the Robinson's and showed the pictures to no one. I showed them to Doug, Kim and Nicole just last night"

He continued, "I'm sorry...this is so overwhelming. You've lost your loved one and I'm being so selfish"  
Susan again spoke, "Steve, you have nothing to feel guilty about. To see you excited about meeting Tyler and wanting to be in his life...that warms my heart. My daughter was never able to do that for him and he deserves to know where he came from. Please love him, cherish whatever relationship you can form with him and please let him know that Becca...that all of us love him very much and we wish nothing but happiness for him"

"I will see to it that he knows the Becca I knew. The bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl who would light up at the simple joys of life. Walking on the beach and skipping rocks, laughing at my corny jokes. The girl who loved old time movies, kittens and spending Saturday mornings baking cookies with her Mother and little sisters. The girl who loved playing baseball with her older brother and his friends and, who I personally think looked better in dirty blue jeans and a baseball cap than in a pretty dress...I loved her, I really did. I need to explain to you that when she stopped contacting me and my letters went unanswered I took that as a sign and stopped trying. Please understand, I was fifteen and I had lost not only my Mother, but my Father, sister and then Becca...I decided to put all my energy and attention into being the best Naval Officer I could be. I didn't date again for years and I thought of her often. If it's any consolation to you she was not in pain and she died in my arms. I was able to comfort her..."

Reaching across the table, Susan took Steve's hands in hers, "Thank you for that dear boy. That brings me great peace"

They then took a moment to look at the menus and place their orders. They shared a wonderful meal and conversation. They spoke of better times, of their teenage years and of fond memories of Becca. They spoke of their lives since that turbulent time that had affected them all so greatly. They also spoke of Becca's Father and of his misplaced anger towards Steve. And they requested that due to this and of their desire to move ahead as a family that Steve not attend the funeral. He would have a window of time tomorrow morning when he could stop in at the Funeral Home and pay his final respects. He agreed to this and in saying his goodbyes he realized this could possibly be they final time that they ever saw each other, at least as long as Ray Whitfield was still alive.

As they kissed and hugged, Steve thanked Susan for providing him with the treasured information on Tyler and he whispered into her ear, "I forgive you Susan... and Becca"  
As they parted she held Steve's face in her hands saying, "God Bless you Steven, I wish you much happiness with your son"

Nicole asked him to please keep in touch with her. This was a relief to Steve as that gesture left a window open that someday...just maybe someday...Tyler could also meet these wonderful people. As they parted, he held tightly to the envelope and made his way back upstairs to Cath.

******** More to follow - as always, Thank You for reading and reviewing, it makes writing worthwhile, and reviews definetly provide the motivation to continue ! ********


	21. Chapter 21

************ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES *************

He entered the room to find Cath sitting on the bed reading a book and sipping a cup of tea. As she moved to stand he motioned to her to stay and after kicking off his shoes he joined her on the bed.  
"You're smiling...what happened?"  
He ran his hands through his hair, "Cath...it couldn't have gone any better...oh my God"  
He was clearly overwhelmed, "Steve, take a minute honey. There's no hurry, we've got all night"  
After a couple of minutes he let out a sigh and began, "They don't blame me at all Cath...well other than her Father that is. They all knew of her instability and they take full responsibility for not addressing the issues. Cath...this wasn't my fault"

She reached out putting her hand lovingly on his cheek, "Of course it wasn't"  
"Susan...Becca's Mom has been in contact with Tyler's adoptive parents over the years"  
Cath smiled at her excited lover, "Tyler...his name is Tyler?"  
He chuckled, "Yes...yes, sorry. His name is Tyler Jeffrey Robinson...oh God Cath...this is really happening. I can't believe I have a son"  
She leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm so happy for you Steve"

As they parted, he showed her the envelope...his hands shaking, "She gave me pictures and letters"  
"Oh Steve, that's wonderful! Have you looked at them yet?"  
"No..."  
She placed her hand on his arm, "Do you want me to leave?"  
"NO...no, no...please stay"  
"Go ahead honey, open it..."

He unsealed the envelope and reaching in he pulled out a stack of smaller envelopes, meticulously dated and labeled, birth, 1 month, 3 months, etc...  
He first opened the envelope marked birth, and instantly his eyes filled with tears as he looked at pictures of the dark haired, chubby newborn. There was a picture of the naked baby being tended to by the Nurses, two close ups of his face and a picture of him in Becca's arms. He looked at Becca's face and he was taken back twenty years as her smile...that beautiful smile, transfixed him. He wiped the tears away and handed the pictures to Cath, "Look him Cath, he's perfect...just perfect"

Wiping tears from her own eyes she said softly, "He's gorgeous Steve"  
She watched as he looked at the birth certificate, running his hands over the tiny handprints and footprints on the page.  
After several moments he opened envelope after envelope looking at pictures. Tyler in his baby seat, Tyler being held by his sister, a freckle faced blonde whose name and age on the back of the photo identified her as Stacie, age 3. There were pictures of him crawling, and pictures of him wobbling unsteadily as he learned to walk. And then there was a picture of him getting his first haircut...screaming bloody murder...with several strands of the soft dark brown hair taped to the back of the photo. Steve ran his fingers gently over the hair stating quietly, "It's so soft..." Catherine lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it. He looked into her eyes, "Cath, God… I've missed so much"

"But you know about him now baby. Your life with Tyler starts now. This is so amazing...he looks just like you"  
"I see a lot of my Mom in him Cath..."  
"Do you want to stop for a while?"  
"No...I can't wait to see more...this is wonderful" He wiped more tears away and continued. Pictures of Halloween with one-year old Tyler in a Dalmatian costume with Stacie hugging him dressed as a princess. Pictures of his first birthday, picking up the plate with the chocolate cake and shoving it into his own face, smiling in pure delight. Pictures of Christmas showing him sitting on Santa's lap and pulling his beard, and an overwhelmed toddler on Christmas Eve surrounded by boxes, gift wrap and ribbons.

He looked at pictures of the family on vacation at the beach and then pictures of a two year old Tyler, with the motherly guidance of his five year old sister, holding his infant brother, Andy. The pictures of the early years of Tyler's life showed a child constantly smiling and obviously very happy. There were pictures of Tyler boarding the school bus as he started kindergarten and pictures of him playing t-ball and soccer. And at age six there were pictures of the family celebrating the arrival of their youngest member Jia, adopted at the age of 2 from China.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve sat for several minutes staring at a picture of Tyler sitting on a couch sleeping, his new toddler sister cradled up against him, sleeping with her head on his chest. Cath asked, "What are you thinking?"  
"I've got a picture of me and Mar...it's almost identical to this...he DOES look like me Cath"  
"Yes he does...he's a mighty handsome boy...just like his daddy" He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, stopping when he heard her stomach growl.

They both chuckled as she said, "Excuse me, I'm sorry"  
"No, I'm sorry, you must be starving. Let's go get you a bite to eat"  
"We can finish here first Steve"  
"We can take a break, come on!" He jumped from the bed with the excitement of a child causing Cath to giggle.  
He looked at her with a boyish grin plastered across his face, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing's funny...It's so nice to see you so happy. To see this happening for you. I love you so much"

He pulled her to him and they kissed passionately.  
As they kissed, their hands moved over each others' bodies and their breathing quickened.  
"Cath...you're...hungry..."  
"Uhh...huh...I can wait though...I'm hungry for you"  
As they kissed and hugged she felt his large, hardening manhood press against her and her desire grew. They moved in sync removing each others' clothes and once they were left only in their undergarments, Steve lifted her into his arms carrying her to the second bed in the room gently laying her down. Their hearts raced as Steve leaned over unlatching and removing her bra, his hands lingering on her breasts. He kissed her tenderly and then moved down her body, his lips and tongue caressing her neck, her shoulders and then her breasts. His hands gracefully moved down across her soft skin, sliding her panties over her hips and down her legs. As his mouth on her breasts brought soft moans of delight from Cath, he removed his boxers and then his fingers found their way to the warm, moistness between her legs. Steve moved slowly pleasuring his lover over and over again before finally giving in to her pleas and moving on top of her. He entered her slowly and they moved in unison. They made love gently, yet with great passion and after they climaxed together they held each other for a long time.

No words were spoken as they took comfort in each other's arms, listening to their heart's racing. They stayed like this until Cath's hand ran across the bandage on his side covering the bullet wound. "Oh God Steve….did I hurt you?"  
"What? No, did I seem in pain to you?"  
"No…but what was I thinking. You were shot a couple of days ago"  
"Well, three days ago….trust me baby, you didn't hurt me! Far from it! God I love you Cath. That was beautiful honey...thank you"  
"Yes, it was beautiful…..it always is" She kissed him softly and then laid her head on his chest.

A few minutes passed before Steve said, "Shower?"  
She pushed herself up onto her elbows, "I'll warm the bathroom up for you. You need to call Danny"  
"He called? How is he?"  
"He's doing well. He called twice while you were at dinner. Sorry to just be telling you now, but we've….uh been a bit pre-occupied"  
He pulled her down kissing her again, adding "Yes…we have been"  
She pulled away and reaching for the phone on the nightstand she handed it to him before walking away.  
He watched her until she disappeared behind the closed bathroom door. _'God, she's beautiful…and I almost lost her, but never again'_

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

He dialed his partner who answered after two rings, "Steven? Talk to me, we're going crazy here…what do you know?"  
"Hey Danno, let me get a word in okay?"  
"Yeah….well answer me babe. What's happening there?"  
"Before I say anything you need to tell me how you're doing"  
"I already told you! I'm going crazy! Kono's gone power hungry here!"  
Steve chuckled as he heard Kono scolding Danny, "So you're saying you miss me partner?"  
"Well, I didn't say that Steven? So enough small talk now, Cath says you were having dinner with Becca's family?"

"Danny…it's been unbelievable brother….." Steve filled his partner in on everything that had happened, becoming quite emotional as he told him of the photos he had looked at so far. "Danny…I can't wait to meet him"

"Steve, I'm so happy for you. I wish I was there to give you a big hug partner! I can't wait to meet him either…but….."  
Steve was silent for a second, "What? Danny, what's wrong?"  
"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to handle two SEALS. I've finally got you under control after three years"  
"Under control? You think you've got me under control?"  
"I KNOW I've got you under control babe! You just don't' know it"  
"Hey Danno, seriously man….Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me and thanks for having Cath here"  
"So, are you two good again?"  
"Oh yeah, partner….we're good again. In fact...we're really good"  
"Oh Christ Steven, too much information okay! You just got SHOT, maybe you should be taking things a little bit easy"  
"See babe….you don't have me under control, do ya?"  
Danny laughed, "Oh shit….don't make me laugh…...it hurts!"  
Smiling Steve spoke, "Sorry man. Hey I'll call you tomorrow morning, but you call if you need me okay?"  
"Good night Superman, I love you"  
"I love you too Danno. Pass on my news to everyone and I'll talk to you in the morning, good night"

Smiling, he hung up the phone and moved to the bathroom. Opening the door of the steam filled room he pulled back the shower curtain stepping under the warm flow of water and into the arms of Catherine.

********* MORE TO FOLLOW **********


	22. Chapter 22

Once they were dressed they headed down to the hotel restaurant where Cath ordered a chicken stir fry and Steve ordered a piece of apple pie and coffee. They talked about Tyler and the pictures. Steve told Cath more about Becca, not the woman who had lost her mind but the young girl he had loved and who had birthed his child.

They decided to fly out tomorrow after they paid their respects at the Funeral Home. Steve was grateful that this beautiful lady sitting across the table from him had agreed to accompany him to see Becca. He had decided not to call the Robinson's until after he was back in Hawaii. As good as Danny sounded, he needed to get back to his side. The two shared a good laugh as he told Cath about Danny's rant over Kono being 'power hungry'.

After relaxing for about a couple of hours they headed back up to the room and resumed looking at the photos of Tyler. Not only had he inherited his biological father's love and devotion to country but he inherited his athletic prowess as well. Starting at about age ten, most of the pictures sent showed Tyler playing football, and yes...he was the quarterback. He also played baseball, basketball and ran track. There were also many pictures showing him fishing, swimming, surfing and water skiing. His love of water also very apparent.

And as the shots of his high school years were opened, his likeness to Steve amazed them both. There would be no need for DNA proof of this paternity...Tyler Robinson was definitely Steve McGarrett's son!

There were pictures of championship celebrations including news clippings covering the McKinley Warriors football team's back to back North Carolina State High School Championship titles under the leadership of the 'amazingly talented" quarterback, Tyler Robinson.

There were also academic awards showing Tyler's 4.0 grade point average and copies of letters from several top colleges nationwide with acceptance letters. Additionally there were four offers of full-ride athletic scholorships, again to top colleges.

There were pictures of him with someone who appeared to be a steady girlfriend, named Amber. Pictures of the two together ranged from the age of 14 or 15 through graduation. There were photos of the two at both their Junior and Senior proms and they were also shown as Homecoming King and Queen. It was very obvious that Tyler was a high achiever, and Steve found himself feeling a sense of pride but also a growing sense of love and respect for not only Tyler but for the parents who had raised this fine young man.

He was obviously choked up as Cath stated, "He appears to be an incredible young man Steve"  
"Yes...he's had a good life Cath...I'm so happy for him"  
"And now he can meet you and see his roots"  
"I don't know baby...do I have a right to force myself into his life. It certainly doesn't appear that he needs me"

"Hey...he has a right to know where he came from. Let him make that call Steve. He's a very smart young man and if he chooses not to meet you, then we deal with it. It appears from everything the family sent to Susan over the years that they are open to you knowing Tyler. But he's an adult now... let him make that call on his own. By simply inquiring, you are not forcing yourself on anyone"

"Why is there nothing here about his life after graduation? Did his Mother tell him she had been sending all this information and did he want her to stop?"

"Steve, I think that you are nervous and scared and you are looking for trouble where there is none. I can tell you my opinion if you'd like to hear it?"  
"Of course...what are you thinking?"

"I think that at eighteen his Mother felt he was an adult and I think that she stopped sending things because of that reason only. They adopted two children from China so I would think that Tyler probably grew up knowing he was adopted. Steve, he's nineteen and he's a boy...he probably doesn't feel the desperate desire right now to know you, but he will. If he's not ready now, his parents will tell you. Susan said they wanted to talk to you first. Call them Steve...what do you have to lose?"

"Everything Cath...he was taken from me nineteen years ago...his life has been wonderful and I'm grateful for that. What if he rejects me"  
"Then you're no worse off than you are now. You have nothing to lose and everything in the world to gain. I'm with you Steve and so are Danny, Chin and Kono...you have to do this. Think about it honey, rejection would be easier than never knowing... and always wondering"

"Why does this scare me Cath?"  
"Are you kidding? In less than a week, you have had your first love come back into your life. You have been shot. You have watched that lover lose her mind, kill Shauna, and stab Danny multiple times. Then you had her die in your arms. And to top it all off, you find out you fathered a child and then you discover all this amazing information about him. I think it's understandable that your emotions are a bit out of control"

Steve chuckled, "A bit? I think that's an understatement. You're keeping me sane sweetheart….you're right….."  
Sitting at his side on the bed, she leaned against his shoulder and said softly, "Of course I am"

"You and Danny…dear God what am I going to do with you two?"  
"The question love, is what would you ever do without us?"  
He kissed her, "I pray to God I never have to know"  
"You look exhausted"  
"Yeah, I am…..it's been quite a day"  
"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be another busy day"

Together they picked up the pictures and letters moving them to the nearby table and soon they both lay under the covers holding each other tightly. The talked and cuddled and soon exhaustion overtook them both and Steve McGarrett fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

The next morning Steve went down to get them coffee while Cath washed up.  
She was still in the bathroom when he returned and he called Danny who promptly answered, "Good Morning Steven, did you sleep well?"  
"Danny, I slept better than I have in days. How about you partner?"  
"Yeah, but I want to get the hell out of here and Kono is being no help, NO help at all!"  
"Is she there?"  
"Yes she's here…..she won't let me out of her sight! Christ Steven, I have to push her out of the bathroom for God's sake!"  
Steve heard Kono ranting at his partner in the background as he asked, "Let me talk to her please"

Danny handed her the phone, "Hey boss. Danny told us everything. We're so happy for you"  
"Thank you Kono. It's been an amazing few days, that's for sure"  
"And many more to come it sounds like"  
"So tell me, what's got Danno so bent out of shape?"  
"He's pushing himself too hard Steve and he's being pig-headed" Steve smiled as he heard Danny screaming in the background.  
"How's his fever?"

"He still HAS A FEVER!" She raised her voice more to make a point to Danny than to relay the info to Steve, "It's still over 102 and he WON'T REST! He keeps trying to get out of bed"

Danny was hollering in the background, "I want to get the hell out of here!"  
Steve added, "Kono...thank you for dealing with him. Where's Chin?"  
"He's home getting some sleep"  
"You're both doing a great job. We should be home sometime tonight, your relief is on the way. Let me talk to him again please"

"See Steve...do you hear her? She's POWER HUNGRY!"  
"Danno...you know they're not going to release you while you still have a fever"  
"I'm FINE STEVEN!"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU STUBBORN JERSEY ASS! You were stabbed eight times! You lost a portion of your liver and it became abscessed. You're battling an infection and you've lost a lot of blood. Until you can get off the IV antibiotics you're not going ANYWHERE! What part of this can't you get through that thick skull of yours?"

"OH damn, I hate this shit"  
"I know Danny and I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry I'm not there for you"  
"Don't start with your guilt crap, this isn't your fault and you know that! I'm glad you're there, getting closure on Becca and getting info on Tyler. I'm sorry buddy, you don't need to be listening to my bitching right now"

"I'm good partner, but I'm worried about you. Please, I'll be back tonight. Relax, sleep and stop giving Kono a hard time"  
"Okay...hey Kono...I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time. Thank you for being here and looking out for me"  
Steve was smiling as he listened in on his two friends. Kono leaned in kissing Danny's cheek saying, "Thank you" as she took the phone from him.

Kono was smiling as she spoke to Steve, "Thanks boss. Do you need me to take care of anything for you?"  
"Just Danno...Hey listen, what is the Doc saying about the fever?"  
Not wanting to alarm Danny she responded, "Yeah Steve...we can't wait until you get back"  
"Damn...okay I'll call the Doctor. You hang in there sweetheart. I'll be back soon"  
"Have a safe flight, see you soon"  
"Call me if there are any changes, bye now"

Cath exited the bathroom as he was finishing the call, "What's wrong?"  
"Danny's fever is still over 102. I need to call his Doctor"  
Steve dialed Doctor Scheiner and thankfully the man answered, "Doctor this is Steve McGarrett, I'm calling to get an update on Danny Williams condition. Kono is telling me that his fever is still quite high?"

"It's not going down as fast as I would like, but it's not rising either. I am monitoring him closely Commander I promise you"  
"Is he going to need more surgery?"  
"It's possible. I hope not"  
"Sir I'll be flying back to Hawaii in a few hours, Will you please call me with any change in his condition?"  
"Of course I will. Steve, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine physically sir, I'm just worried about my partner"  
"I understand" Steve gave him his phone number and then thanking him he hung up.

After filling Cath in, Steve moved into the bathroom to wash up while Cath called the airport to arrange their flight home.


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived at the Funeral Home a little before ten o'clock and walked hand in hand inside. Cath squeezed his hand tightly as they made their way into the room and moved towards the open casket.

They stood quietly looking down at the woman and praying. Cath held onto him tightly, lovingly rubbing her thumb up and down his hand.  
Steve looked at Becca, silently praying and silently vowing to her to love their son and to tell him of her, and of her love for him.  
They stood for about twenty minutes before Steve reached into the casket and with the back of his finger he stroked Becca's cheek. Then turning he walked from the casket still holding Catherine's hand.

Out in the parking lot the two embraced as Cath rubbed his back saying softly, "She's not suffering anymore Steve"  
He replied quietly, "I know…..thank you for coming Cath….."  
"Of course. Let's get to the airport now, I'll drive"  
They parted and kissed tenderly before getting into car. They sat quietly during the drive and as they were pulling into the parking garage Steve's phone rang.

"Chin? Is everything okay?"  
"No Steve…..his fever is spiking again and ….."  
Chin, what?" Cath pulled into the nearest parking spot and turned to watch Steve.  
"In the last half hour his pain has increased greatly and he's refusing to take any pain medication"  
"Has Doctor Scheiner been in yet?"

"Yes, he's running a battery of tests. They're testing his white blood cell count and have given him a CAT scan and an ultrasound. Steve, in the last three hours his abdomen has bloated massively and he's becoming very jaunticed. The whites of his eyes are even yellow"  
"Is his liver failing?"  
"We don't know yet Steve"  
Steve could hear Danny's cries of anguish increase in the background as he asked softly, "What is his temp at?"  
"104.2, and it keeps rising"  
"Oh shit…can I talk to him?"  
"Yeah, but remember he's in pain and he's very confused. He keeps asking where you are. Try to convince him to take some pain meds will you?"

"Listen Chin, the Doc knows I'm his Medical POA. I'll call him….damn it, why didn't you call me sooner?"  
"Sorry brother but things have been happening real fast nd we didn't want to call you until we had some answers"  
"Okay, I know…I'm sorry I'm not there. Uhhm with the time change, our plane should get there before noon"  
"One of us will be there to pick you up"  
"No….don't leave him. We'll take a cab. Now put him on the phone please"  
"Okay, hang on"

Cath reached over, taking Steve's hand in hers' as he listened intently to Chin's muffled voice and Danny's pained cries, "Danny…Danny…..can you open your eyes buddy…Steve wants to talk to you Danny"

"SSteeve…oooooohhhhhhhhhh sshit…wwhere is hhe?"  
"He's still in Florida, remember?"  
"What?"  
"Here Danny, he's on the phone" He held the phone to Danny's ear and shared a worried glance with Kono who continued, as she had been doing throughout the long night, to wipe the man's sweat drenched head and face with a cool cloth.

Steve spoke firmly, "Danno…can you hear me babe?"  
"SSteve….whhy won't tthey…..llet you in here?" His breathing was extremely rapid and labored.  
"Danny, I'll be there real soon but you need to let Chin give you something for the pain now"  
"No…nnneed to see yyou and Gracie ffirst… ddon't want tto slleep…..wwhere are you partner….….I…..I nneed yyou"

The words cut into Steve's heart, _'I need you'… _He struggled to maintain his composure as he again spoke firmly, "Partner, you listen to me now...….You can't see Gracie until you feel better, you'll scare her…...you don't want to scare her do you?"

"Huhh….nno can't scare hher…..sshit SSteve….I ddon't ffeel too good …..Where aare you Superrmann?"  
"I'm in Florida, but I'm just about to board a plane babe. I'll be back in a few hours. You do what Chin and Kono tell you now okay?"  
"Yeah…..'k"  
"You keep fighting for me Danny and take the pain meds now…I love you partner"  
"I love….yyou ttoo ….so ttired…..so fuckin' ttirred man"

Chin put the phone to his ear and stepped away from the bed, "Steve….get back safely"  
"Take care of him Chin"  
He hung up the phone and turned to Cath, "He's taken a turn for the worse. He's in horrible pain Cath…Oh God, I should never have left him"  
"Steve, let's get home to him"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

As Cath backed from the parking spot to drive towards the car rental booth, Steve's phone again rang.  
Cath again stopped the car. Noting it was Doctor Scheiner, Steve answered anxiously, "McGarrett"  
"Steve, it's Doctor Scheiner"  
"Doc, I just spoke with Danny and Chin. Do you have the test results?"  
"Yes. I didn't want to call you until I had some answers. His liver is severely inflamed and unfortunately sepsis has set in"  
"What are you doing for him?"

"Steve, as Danny's Medical POA I need your approval. I'm afraid I need to operate again immediately"  
"Of course, do whatever you need to do. Are you thinking he has another abscess?"  
"Yes, the tests show inflammation and several pockets of fluid on the liver. His blood pressure is very low and his fever is rising extremely fast"  
"Is he stable enough for surgery?"

"Commander, in my opinion we have no choice. Is it risky….yes, but if we wait and one of those pockets rupture we risk him developing peritonitis. If that happens combined with the sepsis, he may not be strong enough to survive"

"What are the risks of operating?"  
"His condition is unstable and if you're looking for guarantees…I can't give them to you. But the longer we wait, his chances of survival decrease"  
"Do it…I'm catching a plane here in Miami in an hour…I'll get there as soon as I can. Please take care of him Doctor Scheiner"  
"I'll do everything I can for him, I promise"  
"Thank You" He was shaking as he hung up the phone.

Catherine reached over and he took her hand, "Cath…..it's bad. I should never have left him… I need to call Chin again"  
"Honey you talk to Chin while I get the car returned. We need to get inside and get checked in"  
"Okay…okay…..yeah"

Chin's phone rang and he looked at Kono, "It's Steve" He moved away from the bed answering, "Steve"  
"Chin, how is he?"  
"He's out of it, they gave gave him a small amount of pain meds and the Doctor should be back soon. His breathing is worse…...Steve, I'm worried"  
"Me too….the Doc just called buddy, they're taking him back into surgery"  
Steve stood off to the side of the rental booth filling Chin in on the details of the test results and asking him to call Rachel as Catherine completed the paperwork returning the car.  
He hung up as she returned to his side and he told her everything as they walked, holding hands, into the terminal.

**5050505050505050505050505050 505050**

It was a horribly long flight home. Steve was terrified for Danny, and Cath did her best to keep him calm. They talked about Tyler and looked at the pictures again as well as reading the letters.  
Again he stated, "Cath, I should never have left Hawaii. Danny's condition was too fragile….."  
"Steve, he was doing well. You had no way of knowing his condition would turn. You needed this closure on Becca and look at all the info you got on Tyler. Honey you know Danny wanted you to do this….you know that"

"If he doesn't make it…."  
"Don't even think like that. Danny's as tough as they come, he'll be fine"  
"Oh God I hope so Cath…." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Cath watched him carefully as tears slid down his cheeks.

**5050505050505050505050505050 505050**

When they touched down in Hawaii Steve instantly dialed Chin, "Hey Chin? Any news yet?"  
"No not yet. He's been in there a little over three hours"  
"No news is good news I guess…..we'll be there in about half an hour"  
"Okay, bye"

Steve and Catherine made their way quickly through the airport and in moments they in a cab racing towards Hawaii General Hospital.

As they were pulling up to the front door of the hospital Chin again phoned him, "Chin, what is it?"  
"The Nurse was just in. She said the Doctor will be out in a few minutes"  
"We just got here, we'll be inside in a minute"  
The two raced into the hospital and to the elevator making their way to the waiting room.  
As they entered Kono moved to his side embracing him, "Hey boss…..we're glad you're back"  
"Me too" He shook hands with Chin and they all turned towards the door as Doctor Scheiner entered.

He motioned to them all to sit and he joined them at the table.  
The somber look on his face sent a chill down Steve's back as he asked, "Doc….?"  
"The surgery is over but there's been a complication, he went into cardiac arrest and we had a hard time reviving him"  
"But you were able to revive him?"  
"Yes, but Steve…I've placed him on a respirator to assist his breathing"  
Kono gasped, "Oh No"

Chin put a hand on Kono's arm as Steve continued, "How long did it take to revive him?"  
"Almost four minutes"  
"Is he breathing on his own?"  
"Yes he is. The respirator is to aid him. His blood pressure is dangerously low. Steve, as I told you sepsis has set in. This means the infection is in his blood. There were three additional abscesses on his liver. I was able to drain two fully but the third one was quite severe. I had to remove more of his liver so now he's lost a little more than a quarter of the organ and I have him on a drainage tube"

"How is that going to affect him long term?"  
"Hopefully it won't. The liver can regenerate. I'm more concerned about the infection Steve. He's very weak. I'm going to keep him in a medically induced coma for now. I've performed a colostomy and have him on a feeding tube. This will allow his body time to recover."

"How long do you figure you'll need to keep him under?"  
"At least three, four days and then we'll re-evaluate. Steve, this is going to be a long recovery"  
"How are you fighting the infection?"  
"I'm increasing the IV antibiotics we currently have him on and I'll be starting him on a second, high dose antibiotic as well"

"But he will recover…."  
"I hope so Steve"  
Steve looked steadfastly at the Doctor, "That wasn't a question Doc….Danny WILL recover"  
Doctor Scheiner smiled before adding, "Good. He's going to need your support"  
"He's got it Doc. When can we see him?"

"He'll be brought back to his room in a couple of hours. You're welcome to stay with him as you have been but the Nurses will be with him around the clock for at least the next forty eight hours. I strongly suggest you take this opportunity to go home and get some sleep. As I said, it's going to be a long road to recovery and he's going to need you all. Do you have any more questions?"

They all stood and shook hands with the Doctor. After he left they all went downstairs to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and to talk as they waited for Danny.


	24. Chapter 24

They all sat at the table and simply picked at their food, none of them able to eat much.  
Kono told Steve and Cath of the bloating of his stomach and how the stretching had torn the stitching from his incisions.  
"Steve the incisions are spread so much they can't even re-stitch them at this time. They've packed and bandaged them. His entire body is covered in a horrible red rash that the Doctors say is due to the sepsis…he's in so much pain" Tears filled her eyes and Steve took hold of her hand.

"Kono, Chin….I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you"  
"Steve, you had no choice. You needed to take care of things"  
"Kono…I had a choice…... and I left him when he needed me…."  
"Are you forgetting I was there!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Danny told you that you had to go and you promised him you would...you had no choice Steve. You had to go"  
"If he…" Steve choked up and couldn't finish the sentence.  
Chin spoke, his voice also shaky "He's going to be fine Steve. He was stabbed eight times, there's bound to be complications"  
"Eight times…and why? Because of me…because of me"  
Steve pushed back from the table and raced out of the room. Cath started to rise and Chin grabbed her arm, "Let him go Cath, he needs to be alone for a minute"

"He's still blaming himself Chin"  
"Cath….you've known Steve longer than any of us. He's taking everything onto his shoulders, he always does"  
"Chin, no matter what we say…." She choked up and he reached over and squeezed her hand.  
"He always blames himself….he always feels responsible, it's part of his character. He just needs time Cath"  
Kono added softly, "He needs for Danny to be okay...that's what he needs"

They sat and chatted for almost an hour. Cath told them about everything that had happened in Miami and that she felt the trip was good for Steve.  
Kono asked, "So he hasn't called the Robinson's yet?"  
"No, he wanted to get home and check on Danny. It's been very emotional for him"  
Chin then stated that they should head back up to the room. Putting Steve's sandwich into a to-go box they then headed to the elevator.

They found Steve in the room, staring out the window. Cath moved over to him. Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly, laying her head against his back. Kono sat at the table to wait as Chin moved to the other side of the room to call Rachel with an update.

After several minutes Steve pulled from Cath and turned to face her. He leaned down and kissed her softly saying, "I'm sorry. I just needed a few minutes alone"  
"It's fine. Are you okay?"  
He simply spoke one word….."No….."  
She pulled him into an embrace and whispered to him, "He'll be okay Steve"

**505050505050505050505050**

Moments later the room was full of activity as Danny was wheeled in. The four friends stood looking on as the orderlies and Nurses gently moved him onto the bed. Due to the wounds and the large amount of tubes snaking from his body he was naked and the scene before them shook them all. Kono had tried to forewarn Steve about the bloated stomach but it in no way prepared him for what he saw. His partner's entire right abdomen and side were horribly swollen and covered with a red blotchy rash. His entire body glistened with sweat as the fever continued to rage though him.

Three of the seven frontal knife wounds were on his right side. There was the wound to the liver and two wounds to the upper right pelvis that thankfully had missed any vital organs. All three wounds though had opened up due to the swelling and stretching of the skin. The wounds were packed and then covered with clear tape. He also had tape covering the opening on his right side where they had performed the colostomy, the bag and tubing now hanging off the side of the bed along with a bag holding his urine, which was emptying through a catheter.

Steve noticed that three of the four wounds to his left side looked to be healing well but one was severly inflamed and red. He had an incision on his left abdomen where the feeding tube was inserted.

The red rash also covered his thighs, and arms. And then there was his color…the skin that wasn't red and blotchy was tinted horribly yellow from the jauntice.

Two IV lines were inserted into his left forearm and one into his left hand streaming the antibiotics and fluids to his veins.

He was hooked up to an EKG machine and the wires were attached to his chest. He had a nasal cannula sending oxygen to his body and then there was the ventilator. The tubing down his throat and the sound…the horrible sound that told Steve that his partner, his best friend was lingering between life and death.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny's face. He listened to the swooshing of the ventilator and watched as Danny's eyes darted from side to side behind closed eyelids. The orderlies left the room and the four watched as the Nurses checked each wound and all the tubing before gently pulling a sheet and blanket over him. They tucked the covers under his arms and then turned to Steve who asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's holding his own, but his blood pressure is still very low. My name is Dina and I'll be on duty until midnight. Are any of you planning on spending the night?"

Steve responded without hesitation, "I'm not leaving"  
And Cath quickly added, "I'm staying as well"  
Chin looked at Kono before saying, "It looks like none of us are going anywhere"  
Dina then turned to the other Nurse, "Angela, can see if you can get a couple more cots brought in"  
"Certainly"

Dina moved aside allowing Steve and the others to move to Danny's side.  
Steve stood at his right side and taking his hand in his he leaned close to his partner's ear, "Danno, it's Steve….I'm here buddy, I'm here. You're doing great and I need you to keep fighting. I'm here babe, I love you"

Kono stood at his left side stroking the injured man's arm as she softly prayed for him, tears slipping down her cheeks. Chin stood behind her, an arm holding her elbow supportively. Cath stood next to Steve, each of their thoughts consumed with their friend who lay struggling for his life.

They remained like this for quite a while before Steve spoke, "Chin, Kono...Cath and I can handle things here tonight. You two really should get some sleep"  
Kono spoke for them both, "Steve, I don't think either of us could sleep at home tonight. We need to be here"

Steve looked at his friends and smiled softly, "I understand" They then pulled up chairs and began what was to be a long vigil.


	25. Chapter 25

The first twenty four hours were torturous on them all as they worked together trying to cool down Danny's fever ravaged body. At one point a couple hours after the surgery his fever spiked to 105.2 and the Doctor began to voice concerns about possible seizures. With him having already gone through two cardiac episodes this was a great concern to them all as his heart and body were in a weakened state.

Between the four of them there was very little quiet time as they took turns talking to the unconscious man, encouraging him to keep fighting.

One at a time they began to take turns sleeping on the nearby bed and Steve kept in constant contact with Rachel and Governor Denning updating them on his condition.

Finally, about forty eight hours after the surgery his fever began to break and over the next ten hours it steadily dropped to 102.4. Steve looked on hopefully as Doctor Scheiner examined him, "How's he doing Doc?"  
"The fever dropping is a sign that the antibiotics are beginning to work. His blood pressure is still slightly low and he's not out of the woods yet, but this is a very, very good sign"

"How long until you can allow him to wake?"  
"I don't want to rush that Steve. His body has endured a great trauma. Keeping him under is keeping him calm and it's helping him heal. I know it's hard on you all to see him like this, but it truly is the best thing for him right now"

Steve smiled, "Then we deal with a quiet Danno for a bit longer. I'm certainly not used to having his full attention, I'll tell you that!"  
"Well keep talking to him. I have had many patients' wake from coma's to tell me that they heard everything their loved ones had said to them. I'm going to order another blood test to check his white cell count and I'll stop up tomorrow with the results. Do you have any questions?"

Steve shook his hand enthusiastically, "No, thank you Doc...thank you so much"  
As the Doctor left, the four friends all hugged and shed a few tears as they all felt a small sense of relief that Danny was finally doing at least a bit, better.

With this news Chin and Kono left the hospital to sleep for a few hours and rest in their own beds while Steve and Cath continued the vigil. As Steve spoke to Danny the blonde detective's brain struggled to process what he was hearing...

_'Where am I? Oh shit I hurt...my belly hurts...and my throat? Something is in my throat...I can't swallow. Steve? Is that you partner? Where am I? What's happening to me...I can't see you...I hear you though? I'm hot...why can't I move Steve? My God, what's wrong with me?'_

Steve squeezed Danny's hand tightly, "I'm here partner, you're doing great babe. You're fever's going down and you need to keep fighting Danno. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

_'I hear you Steve...fever...I've got a fever, okay...that explains things...I'm trying to fight Superman...but...damn I'm tired...I'm so fucking tired...You're talking about me being with you to meet Tyler? Who's Tyl...oh yeah...your son...Tyler is your son. Gracie...oh God I miss my little Monkey...I'll be with you Steve...I can't wait to meet Tyler...two McGarrett SEAL's ...Lord help me! I can't move Steve...why can't I move? I can feel you hand...please don't let go partner...please don't let go...'_

Steve was talking to Danny softly, telling him about Tyler when he saw it...a single teardrop sliding down Danny's cheek. Without releasing his grip on his hand he stood and with his other hand he wiped the tear away and stroked Danny's cheek. Leaning close to his ear he whispered, "It's okay Danny...I've got you partner. You stay with me...it's okay"

This scene replayed itself throughout the night. Cath sat watching Steve as he tended lovingly to his partner. She knew Steve and Danny loved each other but to watch the dedication he exhibited to his ailing partner was inspirational. She knew Steve was special, but she was witnessing a side of him that made her admiration grow even more. As Steve recanted tales to Danny, she continued to wipe down his body as well as rub lotion on his still rash covered skin.

When Chin and Kono arrived in the morning Steve was able to give them the news that his fever was now down to 101.2 and that he had shed a tear. Steve looked optimistically at his team, "He's with us guys...he hears us. Danno's going to be fine"

Chin smiled adding, "Steve...he looks better today. He's color is better and I think his abdominal swelling is down"  
Kono was all smiles, "YES...it's down quite a bit...it is, it really is!"

The Doctor came in a short time later confirming the good feelings in the room with his news, "His white cell count is in the normal range and he is definitely looking better. I think it's time to let him wake. His heart rate is strong and his blood pressure is rising. We're going to do this slowly and we need to monitor his pain level very carefully. We can't allow his heart to become overstressed. I'm going to remove him from the ventilator now and his body will involuntarily flinch, so Steve and Chin could you help by holding him down for me?"

"Of course" Kono moved in behind Steve to console Danny and once Steve and Chin were in position Doctor Scheiner pulled the long tube from his lungs in one fast, fluid motion. He coughed and gasped for air as the men held him tightly and Kono stroked his cheeks, whispering softly, "That's good Danny...just breathe baby...that's good, relax...relax"

It only took moments for Danny's body to relax and they all stood back so the Doctor could examine him.  
Several minutes later he turned to the anxious group, "He's doing well. His breathing is good" Pointing to the Nurse he stated, "Caroline will stay here for the next hour to continually monitor him. He should start coming around in eight to ten hours. He's progressing well. Keep talking to him, encourage him. Caroline will hook up his IV drip for his pain medication and show you how to administer it. Do you have any questions?"

Steve smiled, "No Doc, we're all good...thank you so much for all you've done for Danny"  
"Like I told you Steve, he's not in the clear yet...but he's progressing. He's a fighter"  
Looking down at his partner's chest move rhythmically up and down the SEAL stated, "Yes he is Doc...yes he is"

After the Doctor left they all sat visiting and watching Danny for the next couple of hours until Kono looked to Steve.  
"Hey boss, he's doing well. Why don't you go make your call now?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"The Robinson's...once he wakes you'll be pretty pre-occupied. There's time now"

Steve looked at them all and without saying a word he moved over to the table by the window and picking up the envelope he took out the phone number and dialed Kevin and Carmen Robinson.

************** MORE TO FOLLOW - hope you're still enjoying ! ****************


	26. Chapter 26

Steve was sweating as he dialed the number. He cleared his throat as a woman answered, "Hello, Robinson residence"  
"Excuse me...good afternoon Ma'am, I'm trying to reach Carmen Robinson"  
"This is she"  
"Ma'am, my name is Steve McGarrett"  
There was a brief pause before she responded, "Mr. McGarrett, I've been expecting your call"  
"Please call me Steve"  
"And call me Carmen. Susan has told me about everything that transpired with Becca's pregnancy and how you were unaware of any of this until last week"

"Yes...that's all true"  
"I'm so sorry about Becca's passing"  
"Thank you Carmen. It's been a very emotionally difficult week"  
"It's my understanding that Susan gave you the pictures and letters of Tyler?"

"Yes...I have a lot to tell you Carmen but before I do I need to thank you. From the photos and letters it's very obvious that Tyler has had a wonderful childhood and you have raised your son to be a fine young man. And I mean what I said, Tyler is and always will be your son. I am his biological Father but Kevin is his Dad and I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for loving him as your own. My wish is that I can meet him and hopefully he'll choose to let me be a part of his life. I will not force this….I want him to meet me only if he wants to and only when he's ready. If he never wants to meet me, I will accept that. He's a grown man and I will respect his decision"

"Steve…..thank YOU. As adoptive parents we decided before Tyler even joined our family that we would never keep from him the fact that he was adopted. He knew it from the time he could communicate. Every so often he would ask a question about you two. I knew nothing about you and very little about Rebecca, but we knew you were both fifteen and telling him that you were both teenagers and that you were just too young to raise him seemed to be an answer that he understood and accepted until he was seventeen. He wanted to know more, and at that time I told him what Susan had shared with me about her fragile mental state. I let him know that I had been communicating with Susan and he seemed pleased about that but he told me he wasn't ready to meet Becca at that time. I did let him know that I knew nothing about you other than that your name was Steven…that is all I knew until last week…Steve, please tell me about yourself"

"I will tell you everything, from the beginning but first you need to know something that I found out about Tyler from Susan...….something we have in common. Susan knew very little about what happened to me after my Father sent me from Hawaii. She knew that I had joined the Military but she didn't know that I had joined the Navy and studied at Annapolis. I went on to serve in Naval Intelligence for three years and then I became a Navy SEAL. After serving three years as a member of SEAL Team Seven I spent the last six years of my Naval career as the Commander of SEAL Team Three"

"I can tell you Steve that no member of my family or Kevin's has served in the Military. I believe Tyler first told us at six years old that he was going to serve in the Navy, and he never swayed from that goal. Hearing your background…it answers questions about his desires, doesn't it?"

They both chuckled for a moment and then Steve began….at the beginning…

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

No matter what the consequences, Steve was going to tell the Robinson's everything. His life was wrought with danger and they may wish to not have their son exposed to these dangers...and he would certainly understand if they did.

He told her of his childhood and his relationship with MaryAnn. He told her of his Father, of John's Military service and of his years with the HPD. He talked about John's attempt to expose corruption in the HPD and how that investigation led to the death of his Mother in the car bombing. He explained how his own recent investigation had led him to discover that his Father had actually been the target of the car bomb and that he believed that this was the reason his Father had send him and MaryAnn to the mainland in an effort to keep them safe. He told of how he lived with an Aunt and Uncle and how Becca had stopped communicating with him a couple of months later, and how as a teenager that act had added to his feeling of abandonment leading to his decision to join the Military. At seventeen he enrolled in Annapolis and began his career. He avoided details of his Military service but did discuss the solitary life and dedication it takes to become a SEAL. He spoke of the brotherhood he shared and still shares with his SEAL brothers. He chose his words cautiously and deliberately, fully understanding that Tyler had now chosen that same path in life. And he explained how his Father was killed due to his continued corruption investigation which ended up exposing Governor Jameson and leading to her death at the hands of Wo-Fat. He also told her of his continued search to bring Wo-Fat to justice for the murders of his Father and Governor Jameson.

When he was done there was a moment of silent pause before Carmen responded, obviously choked up, "Commander McGarrett, I thank you. I thank you for your service to our country and I thank you for your honesty with me. As a Mother, I am fully aware of the dangers Tyler will face as a SEAL. I fear for him every day and he is still only in training! But while I will always fear for his safety, the sense of pride I have for him cannot be put into words. I promise you that your parents are watching over you that they are very proud of the man you have become. I have talked to you for twenty minutes and I can honestly state that I am honored to have raised your son. I will talk with my husband and I'm certain he will agree with me. If you want to give me your contact information I will give it to Tyler and as you have stated the decision will then be his. I can tell you that knowing Tyler and of his devotion to country I cannot imagine that he would not want to reach out to you. I will support any decision he makes and I will be very happy if he chooses to meet with you and make you a part of his life. Steve, he was raised with love and support, and Kevin and I have no concerns at all about him having a relationship with you. Tyler has been a blessing to us and he has never given us a bit of trouble. He is an amazing young man. No one can have too much love in their lives Steve and that is my fondest wish for my son."

"Thank you for the kind words Carmen. I know all too well the rigorous BUDS training Tyler is going through. If you have contact with him now, please don't tell him about me. It would only serve as a distraction to him. Use your judgement on when you tell him. This needs to be done on his timetable, no one elses"

"I agree. It's my understanding that he'll have three weeks off after training before he needs to report for SQT training. We'll keep in touch with you"  
"Perfect. Susan thought he had a month left is that correct?"  
"Five weeks"

"Steve thank you for calling and I hope and pray that God looks over you and blesses you"  
"He already has Ma'am. I hope we can talk again soon" Steve's voice choked up as he continued, "Thank you...Thank you for everything" After giving her his contact information, he hung up and stood staring out the window as tears of joy and relief slid down his cheeks.

He stood quietly for several minutes composing himself and then he turned and walked back to Danny's bedside.  
He smiled and his eyes glistened with tears as he filled the others in on what had been said ending with, "Guys...I'm going to meet him...I'm really believe I'm going to meet him"  
They all embraced Steve sharing his excitement and joy at the news.  
They then all sat talking to Danny, telling him everything as they coaxed him back to consciousness.


	27. Chapter 27

******* A special thanks to sym64 - Thank you for your review with all the great information on SEAL training - I certainly should have done more research. It's amazing that these men go through all this, but that's what makes them the elite ! I have updated the previous chapter appropriately. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and again, thank you ! ********

******* I hope you're all enjoying where I'm going with this – Thanks for reading and reviewing ! *******

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

The Nurse came in to check on Danny about an hour later and she inserted the IV for the pain medication into Danny's right forearm. She then showed Steve and the others how to administer the IV drip for his pain. She explained that the drip was programmed for maximum hourly doses and that they could not possibly over administer. She came back every hour throughout the afternoon to check his vitals as the friends continued their vigil.

It was about seven in the evening when Danny began to come around. Steve was holding his hand when he felt Danny squeeze his hand weakly. He stood and moved to his partner running his other hand through his matted hair, as he squeezed his hand tightly, "Danno, hey buddy can you open your eyes for us?"

Danny instinctively lifted his other arm moving it towards his face. Chin grabbed the arm pulling it back onto the bed as Steve spoke, "Danny keep your arm down partner, you've got all kinds of tubes in it. Can you open your eyes babe?"

His eyes slowly opened, "Stteeve?..." The word was spoken so softly he was barely heard. Steve leaned close to his face, "Yeah Danno it's me…..Chin, Kono and Cath are here too. Can you hear me buddy?"

"Thhirsty mman"  
"I'm not sure if you can have any water yet" Chin called out that he would go check as Steve told Danny, "Chin's checking with the Nurse buddy"  
"SSttteve….sso ttired…..ssso….ttired"  
"Don't talk Danno…sssshhhhhh…..relax…sssshhhhhh"  
"WWhat hha…aapppened?"  
"You caught a nasty infection and the Doc had to operate but you're going to be fine"  
Danny's hand tightened in Steve's and the SEAL continued to try to soothe him, "Squeeze my hand babe, I've got you"  
"HHuur…..rrts SStevve…oooh sshit…hhurts"

Stroking Danny's forehead he spoke soothingly, "Relax partner. Let's get you a drink and then we can give you something for the pain okay?"  
"No mmeds Steve…"  
"You're not going to win this battle Danny, so don't even try. I spoke with Rachel and she'll be bringing Gracie up after school tomorrow"  
"Good….tthanks….hey, Tyyler…."  
"Everything's great partner. I talked to his Mom earlier today. I should be able to meet him soon"  
Danny smiled weakly, "Thhat's ggreat buddy….'m so hhappy…." His hand again tightened and his back arched in agony, "Ohhhh shiiitt"  
"I got you Danno….I got you"

The Nurse then appeared on the other side of the bed, "Hello Danny, welcome back. I hear you're thirsty so let's help you out here"  
As Steve lifted his head off the pillow, she placed a straw into his mouth and he began to sip as she spoke, "That's good, you take just small sips now"  
Once done Steve settled him back onto the pillow and told the Nurse, "He needs some pain meds"  
"Sure. Now you rest Danny and have your friends here come get me if you need anything"  
"Uh huh…..tthannk you"

The Nurse smiled and then reaching up she opened the IV drip and left the room. As the cold liquid entered his veins Danny shivered. Steve leaned in close and rubbed his cheek until his eyes closed and his breathing settled, "That a boy Danny…..sleep now….ssshhhhhh"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

Chin and Kono left for the night after Danny fell asleep. Catherine's leave was up and she needed to catch a plane at eight in the morning. The plans were for Chin and Kono to relieve them at five o'clock and then after Steve delivered her to the airport he would go home and sleep for a while getting back to the hospital before Gracie arrived at three thirty.

Steve and Cath sat in chairs next to the bed, holding hands and chatting. At a little before two in the morning she was leaning against his shoulder as they talked softly, "I hate leaving sweetheart"  
"I hate that you have to leave….I love you honey, I couldn't have gotten through this without you"  
They were interrupted by the weak voice coming from the bed, "And I hate tto…..eavesddropp on yyou"  
Steve stood moving to Danny's side and Cath moved to the other side of the bed as the SEAL spoke, "Hey partner, you sound stronger…..how do you feel?"

"I little better…nnot quite as sorre….."  
"Yeah right…I think you're full of shit you know that?"  
"You know me too ggood…can't fool you huh?"

"You should know that by now partner"  
Danny chuckled causing him to flinch in pain. Steve squeezed his hand firmly, "Ride it out buddy…squeeze tight"  
"I feel llike…shit…so ttirred man"

"Then sleep Danny, I'm right here…..Cath has to leave in the morning so Chin and Kono will be here while I take her to the airport and then go catch some shut eye but I'll be back before Gracie gets here okay?"

"Yeah man…'m ggood"  
"Do you need a drink of water?"

"Uh huh…please" As Steve lifted his head from the pillows, Catherine brought the straw to his mouth and he took several small sips.  
As his body relaxed Steve asked, "How about some pain meds Danno?"  
"No…nno mmeds 'k…..'m fine"

"That's more bull shit Danno…didn't we just talk about that?"  
As Danny grinned weakly, Steve administered another dose of morphine through the IV drip.

Danny turned to address Cath, "Cath…..thankkks for watcchin' over…the bbig lug hhere for mmme…" his speech slurred and in moments his eyes closed and he surrendered to a drug induced sleep.  
Catherine leaned over and kissed his forehead saying softly, "You're welcome dear friend"

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

After being relieved, Steve and Cath stopped by his house to pick up her bags. As they entered the house Catherine grabbed his arm turning him towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they kissed passionately.  
She spoke breathlessly, "Steve….oh God I love you…" Their breathing became rapid as she added, "I need to shower"  
"Uh huh…..me too" They hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom. They made love in the shower and then after dressing they grabbed her bags and left for the airport.

As they drove they spoke of Danny and his condition and they spoke of Tyler.  
"Cath, I can't believe how much my life has changed in the last week"  
"It's been a wild week honey…..but everything is going to be fine. Danny is very strong and I'm sure he'll recover"  
"Yes….he will. It's going to be a long recovery though. Eight stab wounds babe…"  
"Exactly Steve, eight stab wounds…we're so lucky he survived. And he's so lucky to have you to take care of him"

Steve reached over and she took hold of his hand as she continued, "I wish I could stay with you. Are you going to be alright?"  
"As long as Danny recovers I'll be just fine, I promise"  
"And Tyler?"  
"I can't control that baby. I hope he chooses to meet my, but I meant it when I said it has to be his choice. I have no right to force myself on him"  
"Well from what his Mom says, I think that will happen….you'll let me know?"  
Steve chuckled, "Of course I will...you'll be the first person I call"

They arrived at the airport and as they were checking in, the intercoms announced the flight was boarding. Once at the gate they stood and held each other for several minutes. Steve felt her shoulders heave as she began to sob into his chest. He rubbed her back lovingly, "It's okay Cath…..you'll be back soon. I love you"

After a few minutes she pulled back from him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and tenderly kissed her, "Thank you baby"  
"I love you Steve…you take care of Danny and keep in touch with me"  
"You know I will"  
"Steve, when you meet Tyler….tell him I'm anxious to meet him"  
They hugged and kissed a final time and then with no further words spoken, she turned and walked away.

He stood at the window watching until the plane was in the air and then with tears dampening his eyes he sighed deeply and walked from the airport.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny's recovery went well but it was a slow process. He battled the lingering infection and fatigue until finally seventeen days after the stabbing his temperature returned to normal. Rachel and Gracie had taken on more of the visiting duties as Steve, Chin and Kono had to return to work.

Over the next couple of days they removed all the IV's and transitioned him to oral pain medication and antibiotics. They also removed his catheter and surgically removed the colostomy bag.

On day twenty Steve exited the elevator with burgers in his hand only to hear Danny's loud ranting coming from the room. He moved quickly to the doorway and stood watching his partner for several seconds before Danny noticed him.  
"Steven, please get me out of here!"  
Steve looked at the poor Nurse who was at the receiving end of his partner's tirade. "Please forgive my friend he's obviously lost all his manners!"

Danny winced in pain as he changed his position on the bed, "Okay…okay…I'm sorry Terri, I shouldn't be snipping at you. I don't want the medication right now though please"

Steve then added, "Terri, what are you trying to get him to take?"  
"Medication for the pain"  
Danny jumped in, "I don't NEED it and I don't WANT it!"  
Steve turned to Terri, "I'll talk to him. Please leave it with me….thank you"

Terri left the room and without speaking Steve moved to the bed and putting pillows behind his partners back he helped him settle into a more comfortable position. He then pulled the food tray over and taking out a burger and salad he set it on the tray for Danny along with a carton of milk. He then pulled a chair up to the bed and taking his own burger from the bag he took a bite and motioned to Danny saying, "Eat Danno"

"I'm not hungry"  
"I don't care…..you need to eat"  
"I'm not hungry Steven"  
"What did you eat for lunch?"  
"Nothing….."  
Putting his burger down Steve glared at his partner.

"Enough with the Navy death stare Steve. Are you going to torture me and make me eat?"  
"What in the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?"  
"Danny…I'm sorry. You're in that bed because of me. You think I don't know that?"  
"DON'T…DON'T YOU DARE! You know damn well this isn't your fault. We've talked about this. Hell, Becca's family has told you this!"

"Then what Danny, what is it? If you're not pissed at me, what is it?" His voice was shaking with anger and fear…fear for his partner.  
Danny looked at his partner, his best friend, and the tears slid down his cheeks as he softly said, "I'm sick Steve"  
Steve looked at him confused, "Yes…you're sick. That's why you're here"  
"No…..no…..it's…."  
A look of terror crossed the SEAL's face, "Oh God…is there something I don't know about?"

"No…..nothing like that, I promise…I need to get out of here Steve. I'm losing my mind…..and…."  
"Danny….talk to me please…."  
He spoke softly, "The drugs…..I'm taking too much…Christ Steve, I need the damn morphine constantly….."  
"It's only been three weeks buddy"  
"Three weeks is a long time"

"Not for the kind of injuries you suffered Danno. Eight stab wounds….this is going to take a long time for you to fully recover, months Danny not weeks…...you have to be patient. Have you talked to Doctor Scheiner about your concerns about the morphine?"

"No. I just want to get the hell out of here. I'm off all the IV meds now" He smiled weakly adding, "Patience has never been one of my strong suits"  
Smiling back, Steve responded "Don't I know it. Buddy you're a weak as baby right now and you've lost a lot of weight. I don't think the Doc is going to release you until you've got some strength back. You can't even get to the bathroom by yourself yet"

"The medicine makes me sick….and then I can't eat. I'm just tired of hurting. I don't want anymore drugs Steve…no more"  
"Danny, you need something. They can give you a different drug. You're still in too much pain"  
"DAMN IT STEVE, NO!" His body was shaking and he closed his eyes tightly, "Please…..no more drugs"  
Steve pushed back the food tray and moved to his friends' side taking Danny's hand in his, "Hey relax partner…okay…no more drugs…relax"  
"No more fuckin' drugs…mmake me ssick…"  
"Okay babe….I hear you. No more drugs"

Once Danny settled down Steve asked, "Will you try to eat now?"  
"Yeah….thanks partner. It does look pretty good"  
Steve pulled the tray to him and the two chatted quietly as they ate.

"I'll talk to the Doctor in the morning Danny. You can stay at my place while you recover"  
"Thanks"  
"I wouldn't have you go anywhere else. In fact we've already got a bed set up in the living room for you"  
"You're a good friend Superman"  
"Love you man…eat now"

After eating Danny became very drowsy and once he had fallen asleep Steve moved to the window and called Governor Denning.  
Looking over at his sleeping partner he then dialed Chin, "Hey Chin"  
"Steve, is everything okay?"  
"He's frustrated Chin. I'm going to check with the Doctor about releasing him"  
"He's still pretty unstable Steve"

"I know….I didn't say I liked it but I think he'll be much better off at my place. I just talked to Denning, I'm taking a month long leave of absence to tend to him. Can you and Kono handle the office?"  
"Yes, of course. We're Ohana Steve. We need to take care of him"  
"Thank You Chin. I'm going to stay the night here"  
"Why?"

"He's refusing to take any more pain meds"  
"Great"  
"Yeah. I'll talk to the Doctor in the morning and have him prescribe something other than morphine. He says its making him sick and that's why he's not eating"

Chin paused before stating, "I'll call Kono. Have a good night and call me if you need me"  
"We'll be fine. Sleep good and I'll call you in the morning after I talk to the Doc"  
Hanging up the phone Steve made his way back to Danny's side and flipping on the television he sat back in the chair and watched his partner.  
**  
50505050505050505050505050**

Steve fell asleep a little before midnight with the television still playing softly in the background. He woke around two o'clock to moans coming from Danny. Opening his eyes he focused on him. He was asleep but his head was lolling from side to side and his face was covered with beads of sweat. He had pulled his legs up towards his chest and while his right hand pawed at his abdomen his left hand tightly grasped the blankets at his side.

Steve moved to his side grabbing hold of Danny's right hand and then with his other hand he touched his partners' sweat drenched face.  
"Danny, Danny…wake up buddy" he injured man mumbled incoherently under his breath as Steve continued, "DANNY….wake up babe"

Danny's breathing was rapid and he suddenly opened his eyes wide.  
Steve ran the back of his hand across his partner's cheek, "Hey, relax Danno…calm down for me. You need to slow down your breathing"  
"Okay…."  
"Don't talk, just slow down…that's it, breathe slow buddy"

It took about ten minutes for him to relax and then Steve asked, "I've got your pain meds here, will you take them please? I promise I'll talk to the Doc in the morning but this will get you through the night?"  
"No meds Stevve…..nno mmeds…please no mmeds"  
He again began to grow agitated as Steve responded quickly, "Okay….okay Danno…..no meds. I hear you..…relax, I've got you"

Steve pulled the chair closer continuing to hold Danny's hand as he battled through the pain of not only the injuries, but also his body's craving for the morphine. Steve talked about Gracie, Chin and Kono. And he talked about his hopes and dreams of meeting Tyler…..the young man who was constantly on his mind.

Steve helped him to the bathroom at about four o'clock and as they made their way back towards the bed Danny stopped.  
Steve grabbed him tighter asking, "Are you alright Danno?"  
He answered breathlessly, "Yeah"  
"Take your time partner"  
"I'm good….." He looked up at Steve, "Would you mind taking me for a little walk?"  
Steve grinned, "You sure?"  
"Well yes I'm sure, or I wouldn't be asking"

They moved towards the door and walked out into the hallway, down to the Nurse's station and then back. It was slow and painful for Danny and once he was settled back in bed Steve handed him a glass of water.  
"You did good buddy"  
"It kinda tired me out"  
Taking the water from him, Steve said, "Try to sleep now"  
Danny was shaking slightly and as he closed his eyes Steve pulled the blankets up tucking them tightly around him.  
He fell asleep fairly quickly and eventually Steve too, closed his eyes.

He slept through the night and was still sleeping when Doctor Scheiner stopped in a little after seven o'clock. Steve motioned to him and they moved over to the nearby table to talk. Steve explained Danny's desire to leave the hospital and of his concern over the morphine as well as his refusal to take it anymore.

"How was his pain through the night?"  
"Pretty bad, but he'll never admit to it. Can you prescribe another pain med that won't make him so sick?"  
"Yes, it's not uncommon for patients to have adverse reactions to morphine. I'll order up Tramodal"  
"What about releasing him?"  
"Well...you can be with him right?"  
"Yes, I'll be with him around the clock"

"I'll agree to this but I insist on setting up a visiting Nurse to check on him daily for at least two weeks. We need to watch closely for any signs of infection and he needs to eat and rest"  
"I'll make sure he does Doc. I'll watch him like a hawk"  
They smiled and shook hands before moving over to Danny to give him the news.

*********** MORE TO FOLLOW *************


	29. Chapter 29

By two o'clock that afternoon Danny was making his way slowly towards the front door of the McGarrett home, his arms draped around Steve and Chin. They entered the house, being met by the wonderful aroma of home-made Chicken Noodle soup.

Steve called out, "Kono, that soup smells fantastic!"  
She emerged from the kitchen smiling broadly at the three men and her eyes locked on Danny. She moved to him and embraced him, "Danny, I'm so happy you're home"  
"Me too Kono"  
Steve had kept a strong grip on Danny's elbow and he chimed in, "Yes, it's great to have you home but I'll feel better when you're resting in bed"  
Danny rolled his eyes at his partner, "You're going be tougher on me than any of those Nurses were aren't you Steve?"  
"Only if I have to be partner, now let's get you to bed"

Once he was settled in the bed and had taken a drink, he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Steve looked at Kono, "Did you get ahold of Rachel"  
"Yes. She and Gracie will be here about four. Dinner will be ready at five"  
"Thank you Kono"  
"Of course" She looked at Danny, "Do you think it was a good idea to check him out?"  
"Yeah Kono, I do. I think he'll rest better here. And I KNOW he'll eat better here"  
Kono smiled and they all moved into the kitchen so not to wake Danny.

He slept until Gracie came tearing through the front door hollering, "DANNO!"  
The noise jolted Danny awake as Rachel called out to the child, "Gracie, calm down sweetheart"  
She ran towards her Father as Steve entered the living room from the kitchen, "Take it easy Gracie, let me help you"  
As he moved to the bed Danny spoke weakly, "Hey Monkey….I'm glad you're here"

Steve leaned over and putting his arms around his partner he helped him sit up as Rachel propped up several pillows behind him, against the bed's backboard. Steve then slid the injured man back against the pillows asking quietly, "You okay?"  
Danny was breathing rapidly, "Gimme a…..mminnute" Danny's hand grasped Steve's shirt collar tightly.  
Noting his distress Rachel moved over to Gracie taking her hand, "Let's go get your Father a bottle of water Gracie" Kono and Chin had come into the room and Kono followed them into the kitchen to help distract Gracie.

As they left the room Chin moved to the bed as Steve talked soothingly to his partner. "It's okay buddy….slow down your breathing….Gracie's out of the room"  
"Shhiitt Steeve…oooohhhhh…ssshiit"  
"Relax…ssshhhhhh, I've got you…ssshhhhhhh"  
"Ohhhhhhh….God..."  
Steve continued to whisper into Danny's ear, "Slow down Danno…..relax…."  
After several minutes Steve felt Danny's grip loosen on his shirt and he spoke, his voice shaking, "I'm ggood…'k…'m ggood"

Steve settled him back onto the pillows, "Are you ready for her?"  
"Yeah….thanks"  
Steve called out, "Hey Gracie, you got that water?"

The little girl came running to the bed and Steve took the water from her and lifted her up onto the bed. After kissing her Daddy's cheek she lay back, cradling into the crook of his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.  
Danny grimaced slightly at the movement and Steve shot him a look of concern, his hand moving towards Gracie.  
Danny put a hand up stopping him, "She's good Steve…..she's perfect actually" He kissed her head, "How's my Monkey doing?"  
"Good but I've missed you Danno"  
"I've missed you too baby" Steve moved to a nearby chair not taking his eyes off his friend but knowing that no matter how much pain he was enduring he was not going let anyone take his little angel from his arms.

Danny and Grace visited quietly for almost an hour and then dinner was ready. Steve and Chin then helped Danny from the bed and into the restroom before moving into the dining room. Along with the homemade Chicken Noodle Soup, Kono had prepared Turkey BLT sandwiches and sliced fruit. The meal was wonderful and Danny did a fairly decent job, finishing more than half of his meal. When he was done though Steve could tell his partner was exhausted.

"Gracie, I think your Daddy needs a nap"  
Gracie looked at Danny, "Are you okay Daddy?"  
"After that wonderful meal, and with you here baby…how could I be anything but great! I am tired though and as much as I HATE to admit it, Uncle Steve is right and I should take a nap"

Rachel took the cue, "Gracie you give everyone a kiss and we'll leave so your Father can rest"  
"Awww Mom….."  
"Now listen here young lady, you know your Father needs his rest and if you give me a hard time I won't bring you back tomorrow"  
"Okay Mom"  
Steve added re-assuringly, "I'll take good care of him honey, I promise"  
Gracie nodded and then after giving everyone hugs and kisses she left with her Mother.

**50505050505050505050505050**

As Kono cleaned up the kitchen Steve and Chin tag-teamed to help Danny take a shower and get into some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. The wounds all appeared to be healing well externally showing no outward signs of infection and Danny even snipped at Steve as the SEAL placed a hand on his forehead feeling for any signs of fever, "I'm fine Steven! I'm just a little sore and tired"  
"Okay….but you're a little warm. Let's get you back in bed okay?"  
"Yes Doctor McGarrett"  
"Listen here buddy, if you don't like the accommodations here I can take your ass right back up to the hospital. Doctor Scheiner wasn't too keen on letting you go this soon"

"This SOON! Dear God I was there so long the whole staff knew me by name!"  
"That's not because of how long you were there pal, it's because you were so damn obstinate. You have a way of making yourself known partner"  
"To know me is to love me right?"

Steve grinned, "Yes Danno, I love you…now will you cooperate with me here?"  
"Yeah, let's go"  
"First…..take your meds here"  
Pouring a glass of water from the tap, Steve handed him four pills.  
"Four? What are they?"

"Two are the antibiotics, and one is the anti-inflammatory"  
"I may not be 100% with it buddy, but that's three…what's the fourth one for?"  
"Danny….."  
"Steven?..."  
Steve put his hand over his mouth and mumbled under his breath…."Pain meds…"  
"Excuse me, what did you say?"  
Steve threw his hands in the air, "Pain meds Danny….pain meds"  
"What did I tell you about pain meds Steve…..NO PAIN MEDS!"

Danny leaned against the bathroom counter, his body shaking as Steve grabbed his arm to steady him, "Danny stop…..calm down and listen to me. This is NOT morphine. It's Tramodal, the Doc says it's stronger than Tylenol and has a slight narcotic effect. It'll take the edge off your pain. Please buddy, don't fight me on this….you need it"

"Damn you McGarrett" He ran his hand across his face and then tossing all four pills into his mouth he chased them down with the water.  
Steve squeezed his shoulder, "Thank you Danny. Let's get you back to bed now"

The next three days were very long for both Danny and Steve as the detective battled the pain of his internal injuries. Thankfully he did not argue with Steve anymore about the pain meds and took them when needed.

Three and a half weeks after the accident Steve finally noticed a turn in Danny's condition and his demeanor….he was feeling better!

Steve then started spending partial days at the office and he and Danny worked together on old case files in the afternoons.  
After six and a half weeks Danny was given the news that he could return to work in a week. They decided to celebrate by grilling steaks and after Gracie arrived at the house that Friday afternoon after school, she left with Steve to run to the grocery store while Danny showered.

He had just dressed after his shower when he heard the knock on the front door and as he opened it, his mouth dropped in amazement at the sight before him. He knew instantly who the young man was. "Tyler?"

********* Are you ready for the meeting? I hope you're enjoying and I'm sorry for the delay in posting but I should be able to finish it by the end of the week. Thank you reading and reviewing ! **********


	30. Chapter 30

The young Military man extended his hand, "Yes, I'm Tyler Robinson sir. Are you Steve McGarrett?"  
"Me? No, no….my name is Danny Williams. I'm Steve's partner"  
"His partner?"  
"Yes. Steve heads up a special police task force here that reports to the Governor of Hawaii and I'm his partner. Tyler….come in please"  
"Is Steve here?"

"No but he should be back any minute, he just ran to the grocery store"  
Danny took the man's duffle bag and set it next to the couch as they moved into the living room. Tyler looked curiously at the bed.  
Danny explained, "I was injured and I've been staying here during my recovery. Can I get you a soda or water?"  
"Yeah, A soda would be great. Thank you"  
"Coke or Dr Pepper?"  
"Dr Pepper please"  
Danny noticed the young man's eyes were captivated on the shelving which held numerous photographs, now including a couple of himself.  
"Go ahead and look around, I'll be right back"

After grabbing the soda, Danny made his way back to the living room and handed it to Tyler.  
"Those are a couple of pictures your maternal Grandmother gave Steve. He's going to be absolutely thrilled that you're here"  
"I'm excited to meet him too Sir"  
"Tyler, please call me Danny"  
The young man answered nervously, "Yes Sir….eerr, I mean Danny"

At that moment Gracie bounded through the front door, "We're back Dadd…." She stopped in her tracks as she spotted Tyler.  
"Gracie…..hey Monkey, this is Tyler and he's here to see Uncle Steve" He turned to Tyler, "Tyler, this is my daughter Grace"  
He smiled at the little pig-tailed girl, "Hi Grace, it's nice to meet you"  
Gracie glanced at her Daddy who was smiling. She then looked at the young man who looked very much like her Uncle Steve, "It's nice to meet you too"

Steve then entered behind her, his arms loaded with grocery bags. He bumped into Gracie who had stopped just inside the door.  
"Oops…..excuse me sweetheart"  
"Uncle Steve, you have company"  
"Oh yeah?" Steve turned and his shock was obvious as he almost dropped the bags he was holding. His voice shook as he said softly, "Tyler?"  
Danny came to his side and smiling he took the groceries from him, "Gracie, come with me baby"

As they left the room Steve moved towards his son. As he neared, Tyler extended his hand and Steve shook it firmly.  
Steve was shaking and tears dampened his eyes as he stepped back, "Oh my God…..let me look at you" The SEAL ran his hands through his hair and struggled to compose himself. He looked into the eyes of the young man he didn't know existed six weeks ago but who now meant the world to him. "I can't believe you're here and that this is even real….oh God Tyler…I don't even know where to start"

"I understand. Can we sit and talk?"  
"Of course, yes of course. Let's go outside okay"  
"Yeah"  
Tyler followed Steve through the kitchen, "Danno, we're going down to the water to talk"  
Danny smiled and nodded, "Take your time. Gracie and I will cook dinner tonight"  
Steve smiled saying, "Gracie, that means you're in charge in here"  
The little girl giggled as her Daddy said, "Hey!"  
Steve grabbed a bottle of water and the two men walked out towards the ocean's edge.

**50505050505050505050505050**

They sat on the edges of their chairs overlooking the Ocean and Tyler was the first to speak, "This is gorgeous"  
Steve responded, "It's paradise Tyler. I'm amazed by the beauty of this Island every day. Hopefully we'll have some time and I can show you around a bit"  
"Unfortunately I only have a couple of days to stay. I fly back to North Carolina on Tuesday morning. I wanted to spent a few days at home before reporting back to California"

"I totally understand. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you took the time to fly here, Thank you. I think that the first thing I need to state very clearly to you is that I don't expect anything from you. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way to form a relationship with me. You are an adult and I will respect any decision you make. You have two very loving parents. THEY are your parents and I will never try to claim otherwise. I'm not sure how much your Mom told you but I never knew of your existence until a few weeks ago."

"She told me Steve, and I promise you if I didn't want to meet you, I wouldn't be here. Can I ask you though…if you had known about me….would you have kept me and raised me?"  
Steve looked into the inquiring blue eyes and stated without hesitation, "Yes…but I need to say that I was fifteen. I would like to think that I would not have hesitated and that I would have raised you. I can honestly tell you that I did truly love your birth Mother and she loved me. We were both devastated at being torn apart…." Steve went on to tell Tyler about the loss of his own Mother and of his move to the mainland. He bared his soul to the young man about the isolation and abandonment he had felt and of how when Becca had stopped communicating with him he took that as additional abandonment. He explained how Military school had saved him, had given him the stability that he thrived for and that he so desperately needed. He talked about how he had vowed to be the best sailor and Officer that he could be. "So Tyler in answer to your question, I do believe I would have married Becca and we would have raised you. We would have struggled but I can promise you that you would never have lacked for love. Now I need to ask you something…."

"Anything…what is it?"  
"From everything I saw and read in the pictures and letters from your Mom and from how you have grown to be such a fine young man, it appears you were raised in a happy and loving home, is that correct?"

"My parents could not have been better Steve. They raised me with love and discipline…..when needed" Both men chuckled as he continued, "You're asking if I've had a good life, if I've been happy…..the answer is definitely yes. My parents always told me that I was adopted, but they always told me how special I was to them, that they had chosen me. I've had a very good life. I have always felt very blessed"

Steve responded, his voice choked with raw emotion, "That makes me very happy Tyler….very happy"

Tyler sighed deeply and asked, "Steve can you tell me about your time as a SEAL? What can I expect?"  
The older man talked to his son. He told him of missions, and of the pride of being a member of an elite Military unit. But mostly he shared with Tyler stories about the bonds that develop with the men you serve with.

"Tyler, the deep trust and admiration that you quickly develop with your unit is natural. These men become your brothers', they hold your very life in their hands, just as you hold their lives in yours. Never will you experience another bond like this Tyler"

"How many brothers' did you lose?"  
"Thirteen…thirteen damn good men. I would have gladly given my life for any of them and with every death, a piece of myself died as well. It is not an easy life Tyler but the rewards can be great. I can't put into words the feeling of pride and accomplishment I felt with every single successful mission. Every one of us knew that we could die on any mission and we accepted that risk…but with every loss of life there is the survivor guilt, the question of 'why not me?' You have to learn to deal with that, to be strong enough to understand that sometimes there just are no answers"

"I am so proud of my country Steve and I know that I am meant to do this…I've known it my whole life. I guess you can say it's in my blood huh?"  
Steve grinned at the young man. He saw so much of himself in Tyler…and he felt at that moment a sense of unbelievable pride….the pride that only a parent can feel.

They had been talking for more than an hour when they were interrupted by little Gracie, "Uncle Steve?"  
"Hi sweetheart, come here"  
Gracie moved to his side and he lifted her into his lap. "Did Danno tell you who Tyler is?"  
"Yeah…he's your son but he was adopted"  
"And do you know what adopted means?"  
"Uhhh huh, my friend Katie is adopted and Daddy told me that you didn't know about Tyler until now"  
"That's right honey and Tyler has a Mom and Dad who raised him, just like Katie does"  
"But you're his Daddy?"

Tyler spoke up quickly, "He is Gracie, I'm very lucky because I have two Daddy's"  
The little girl smiled broadly, stating excitedly, "SO DO I! I have Danno and Stan! You're really lucky Tyler 'cause Steve is the best Uncle in the world and I'm sure he's going to be a great Daddy!"

Before Tyler could respond Steve said, "You know what Gracie, I'm the lucky one" She giggled as he leaned and kissed the top of her head before asking, "Did Danno need me?"

"Oh yeah! Tyler? How do you like your steak cooked?"  
"Gracie, I like my steak bloody rare?"  
"Ooooooohhh yucky…just like Uncle Steve"  
Steve grinned, "That's my boy!"  
Gracie jumped down from his lap and her laughter could be heard as she turned and ran back towards the house.

"She's a beautiful child"  
Steve turned to him, "Yes she is"  
"So Danny's divorced?"  
"Yeah" Steve told him about his partner, his best friend. He told him of Danny's move from New Jersey to be near Gracie. "He's saved my ass many times but more than that he's been my friend, my confidant. I love Danny and Gracie very much. And you'll meet the other two members of my team as well. They're my 'Ohana'….my family. What do you say we go have some dinner?"  
"Sounds great"

*********** MORE TO FOLLOW ************


	31. Chapter 31

The men stepped onto the deck just as Danny was pulling the steaks off the grill.

"Hey, good timing men. Gracie and my steaks are just done...…and to perfection I might add! Your two on the other hand? Dear God how can you eat them like this? My daughter is going to be traumatized seeing all this blood!"

Steve elbowed Tyler in the ribs, "Sounds like they're done perfectly!"  
As they walked inside, Gracie began scolding Steve and Tyler about how eating meat this rare was not good for their digestive systems.  
Steve looked at her inquisitively, "Who told you that?"  
"Danno"

"Of course he did. Well sweetheart as much as I love your Father and you know I always listen to him, he's wrong about this"  
Danny looked back over his shoulder calling out, "LISTENS TO ME? Gracie did he say he listens to me?"  
The little girl shook her head, smiling as she added, "And he said he ALWAYS does Danno"  
"Steven my dear friend, when have you EVER listened to me?"

Tyler looked at Gracie asking quietly, "Gracie, are they always like this?"  
She nodded, giggling as she answered, "Uhh huh…...it's fun, isn't it?"  
He smiled and patted the little girl on the head.

Danny grinned looking at the young man with the fresh military cut and added, "I'm going to give you one valuable piece of advice about SuperSeal here…"  
Tyler interrupted him chucking, "SuperSeal?"

"Yes, yes this is SuperSeal and the one thing you need to know about Steven John McGarrett is…...that you will never, EVER...meet a more decent and honorable man in your life"  
Steve looked at Danny and with his voice choked by emotion he simply said, "Thank you partner"

Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder adding, "Okay, one other thing Tyler, he's also very emotional so before he turns into a blubbering mess here, what do you say we eat?"  
Tyler smiled, "Sounds great…and it smells great! Um, where's the bathroom?"  
Steve pointed, "Down the hall, last door on the left"  
Tyler excused himself and Danny said quietly, "Hey…... how's it going?"

"He's a great kid Danno…..I…..I can't believe he's here….it's surreal"  
"I couldn't be happier for you buddy" The men embraced briefly and then Steve moved to the sink to wash his hands.

Danny spoke as he grabbed the milk from the fridge, "I called Chin and Kono. They're going to stop by in a couple of hours"  
"Great, thanks buddy"  
Tyler returned to the kitchen, "Can I help with anything Danny?"  
"Look at this boy's manners McGarrett! Are you sure he's yours?"  
Steve chuckled, "Shut up Danno!"  
Danny laughed grabbing Tyler's forearm, "No, everything's set. Gracie, can you show Tyler where to sit please?"

Gracie took Tyler's hand and guided him to a chair, his response of "Thank you Ma'am" bringing a wide grin to the child's face.  
They visited over dinner with the conversation flowing freely. Steve was all smiles as he watched the young man talk and share details of his life. It felt like they had known each other forever as they talked, joked and laughed with each other.

After they finished eating they left the dishes and moved onto the deck to continue their conversation and a short time later Kono, Chin and Malia arrived. Once the introductions were done, Steve stepped inside to get beers for the adults and soda's for Tyler and Gracie. They visited for a short time and then Malia and Gracie excused themselves to go clean up the kitchen. As Steve argued that he would take care of things inside later Malia spoke firmly, "You will not! You enjoy yourself here. You have a lifetime to catch up on" As she walked by she leaned over kissing his cheek.  
"Thank you Malia….thank you Gracie"  
Gracie ran to him, giving him a tight squeeze around the neck before following Malia into the house.

**5050505050505050505050505050 **

The group sat on the deck visiting for hours. Tyler told them stories of his childhood, his parents and his siblings. He talked about vacations taken, especially one the family took when he was fifteen to China. His adopted siblings, Andy and Jia had both been adopted from orphanages and records had shown that their birth parents were all deceased. Jia had expressed a deep desire to see her homeland and the family had taken a month touring China and the children had expressed that they both had found needed closure.

Kono then asked, "How did that make you feel Tyler? Did it give you any desire to meet your birth parents?"  
"Not right away Kono. I remember that more than anything it scared me. I had some pretty intense talks with my brother and he told me that although he knew eventually he would be happy he saw China, that it made him sad. I was in a very happy place in my life and I was kind of afraid of what I might find. Then when I was seventeen, at my girlfriend's urging I asked Mom some questions. She told me about Becca's mental health issues and she only knew that my Dad's name was Steve. She asked if I wanted to talk to Becca's Mother but I just wasn't ready at that time. Honestly, since then it's been in the very back of my mind but I was happy, and I kept it there. When I got home from BUDS training and Mom told me about talkimg to Steve…I knew the time was right" He turned towards the SEAL, "I decided the best way to do this was to just show up and see you"

There were tears in Steve's eyes as he quickly chimed in, "I'm so very glad you did Tyler"  
The young man nodded, "So am I. Steve, can you tell me more about your family?"

Kono excused herself as Steve began to tell Tyler about his Grandfather, Steven Ellias McGarrett who lost his life at the age of 26 on December 7, 1941 on the battleship USS Arizona. His body being one of the 942 men who lay entombed at the bottom of the Pacific. Steve's father John was born three months after his Father's death and he along with his two older brothers Miles and Frank were raised by their widowed Mother, Alice. All three McGarrett boys voluntarily enlisted in the Military during the Vietnam War and John was the only one to return alive. Both Miles and Frank had enlisted in the Army. Miles was killed in a helicopter crash at the age of 29 and Frank was shot and killed on the battlefield two years later also at the age of 29. At his Mother's request, twenty seven year old John left the Navy after Frank's death and settled in this house in Hawaii with his young wife, Doris. Steve's Grandmother, Alice also lived with them until her death when Steve was ten. He talked about his Uncles' and of his minimal memories of them but he explained that his Grandmother had kept them alive in the house, regaling story after story about their childhood antics. It had been Alice McGarrett who had instilled in young Steve his intense loyalty to Country. Wars had not only taken her beloved husband at a young age but then she had also endured the loss of two tresured sons to the brutalities of the battlefield. And yet, Steve never heard her complain. She stressed to him the good fortune of the McGarrett family to have been born in such an amazing country and how proud she was of her husband and sons for their bravery in battle and their determination to do all they could to keep their Country safe and free. John had stayed with the HPD and worked as a police officer until he retired from the force two years before his death.

Tyler was sitting on the edge of his chair sipping on a water, totally enthralled by what his birth father was telling him. Steve continued, telling him about MaryAnn and about his Mother…his beloved Mother, Doris whose death had set into motion the events that formed Steve McGarrett into the man he had become. Now he had discovered that her death had also been the reason that he never knew about his son. If Doris McGarrett had not been killed, he would never have been sent away. He would have known about Becca's pregnancy and all of their lives would have been so much different.

Steve had been thinking about this for weeks now. Due to Danny's fragile health he had kept these thoughts to himself so as he continued to talk, even Danny and Chin's ears perked up. Wo-Fat had orchestrated the death of his Mother, which ultimately also led to the death of his Father and Steve had determined in his mind that if his Mother had not been killed he would not have missed all these years with his son…when you got right down to it, Tyler was one more loved one that Wo-Fat had deprived him of. Danny watched the SEAL's face carefully and in this moment he felt fear. Once things got back to normal and Tyler was gone Steve was going after Wo-Fat again…Danny knew it, he felt it, he could see it in his eyes. Steve's eye's never lied….but now was not the time to address this. He would have to talk to him soon though, before he got another fucking 'Dear Danno' letter.

Steve continued as he talked about his Dad, Mom and MaryAnn. He talked about his childhood which was very happy until that day… and then he told Tyler about Wo-Fat. He told the young man everything that had happened since his return to Hawaii three years ago. He told him of the deaths, the betrayals, the corruption. He told him of his kidnapping and of the torture he endured, and he told him of his continued search for this ultimate enemy, the man responsible for causing him so much pain...

*********** MORE TO FOLLOW – I Hope you're enjoying ! Thanks for reading ! *************


	32. Chapter 32

Kono returned carrying several photo albums and the group all enjoyed looking at pictures of a young Steve. Tyler especially enjoyed the photos of Steve's athletic activities. Seeing that he shared his athletic prowess with his biological Father answered a lot of questions and brought a smile to his face. Seeing this, Steve grinned and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It looks like my desire to serve my country is not the only trait I inherited from you"  
"What, the sports? Yeah, I noticed we both played quarterback in High School"  
"From what I see, we both won State Championships too. Steve, my Dad has NO athletic skills at all. He couldn't throw a baseball let alone a football and he broke his ankle the first time he tried to play basketball with me and Andy. Thank God for my brother, or I would never have been able to even practice!"

They then took turns sharing tales of SuperSeal McGarrett with Tyler.

Chin spoke of Victor Hesse and the bomb that had been attached to his neck and how Steve had risked his career by taking the money from the forfeiture locker to pay his ransom and then risked his life in the showdown with Hesse.

Kono spoke of her time undercover with Internal Affairs and of Steve's anger with Vince Fryer. She recanted vividly the showdown in the interrogation room. She explained how Steve had come to her defense and how irate he became when finding out that Sergeant Fryer had put her into such a dangerous situation without his knowledge or approval, but more importantly, with not allowing 5-0 to be there to back her up. Once the mission was complete and she was safe, Steve had punched Fryer, advising him that 'no one messes with his team'. She told Tyler of the love and dedication that they all had for each other and how that atmosphere of 'Ohana' started at the top with Steve.

Malia and Gracie soon re-joined them as Kono was finishing with Gracie asking, "What are you guys talking about?"  
Chin responded, "We're telling tales of our favorite SuperSeal"  
The little girl spoke up, "I want to tell Tyler about Uncle Steve too!"  
Danny laughed, "Oh, oh….now you're really going to hear things!"

Gracie giggled and looked at Tyler, "Okay Tyler…..I already told you about how he is the bestest Uncle ever!" She glanced at Chin before adding, "Him and Uncle Chin of course…..Whenever I'm sick, Uncle Steve brings me seven-up and even more important, he brings me hugs. He gives the best hugs ever"

There were oohhs and awes from everyone as Steve smiled and said softly, "Thank you Gracie"  
She added quickly, "You're welcome…..but I'm not done…." She turned back to Tyler, "One time Danno got really sick and my Mommy was out of town. Uncle Steve came and picked me up at school and even though his job is really important he stayed with me. He even colored pictures with me until the Doctors let us see Danno. Uncle Steve makes me feel safe, just like my Mommy and Daddy do and I love him very much"

Steve stood and moved over to the little girl lifting her from her chair giving her a big hug and kiss. "I love you too Gracie"  
Danny moved to their side stating, "I have so much to tell Tyler but it's very late and Gracie needs to get to bed so we should head out"  
Steve looked at him confused, "Head out? Where are going?"

"I know I've kind of made myself a fixture around here but you need time with Tyler. I'm good now buddy. It's time I went back to my place""  
"There's plenty of room here Danny, especially with the extra bed set up"  
"Tyler will need Gracie's room though"  
"No, that's Gracie's room!" He kissed her forehead and continued, "Tyler can stay in my room and I'll be fine on the couch…NO arguments now, from either of you"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes sir…..well Monkey, tell everyone goodnight and I'll take you upstairs"  
Steve placed Gracie into her Daddy's arms and the weary child laid he head onto his shoulder while trying to stifle a yawn as she asked Tyler, "Will you take me into the water tomorrow Tyler? Steve takes me all the time but Danno doesn't like the water"

"I'd love to go into the water tomorrow Gracie, you sleep good now okay?"  
"Okay, good night everybody" She waved and said goodnight to everybody and then they all resumed their visiting as Danny carried her into the house.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin was telling Tyler about the years he partnered with John McGarrett when Danny returned a short time later.  
Tyler looked at the blonde detective, "She's a beautiful child Danny"  
"Yeah, thanks…I sure think so. Now young man, are you ready for all the dirt on Steven?"  
Grinning, Tyler stated "I certainly am sir"  
"Sir? Again with the manners! Steve are you sure he's yours?"

"What are you talking about Daniel? I am the most polite guy around"  
Danny's voice dropped, "Are you serious Steven? How many doors have you busted down?"  
"Well…we had probable cause"  
"EVERY TIME!"  
"Yes every time, or I wouldn't have done it!"  
Kono was smiling as she watched Tyler who was obviously amused by the two men.

Danny continued, "And you hung a suspect off a roof!"  
Steve countered, "And you strapped a man to the roof of your car!"

Danny hollered, "HE DESERVED IT! What about the shark tank, huh?"  
Steve held up a hand as if to brush the comment aside and Danny turned to Tyler, "Do you know what he did Tyler? He threw our suspect into a SHARK TANK to try to get him to talk, A SHARK TANK FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"It worked didn't it Danny? Right….he talked, didn't he?"

Danny laughed….."Oh yeah he talked alright…"  
"And that's what counts my friend. Now, is that all you've got?"  
"The point I'm trying to make Superman is that you are an animal. Sometimes you act before you think"  
"Oh no Danno that's where you are wrong, so very wrong. I ALWAYS think things through. You my friend..…just don't always LIKE the way I think. But... I'm always right"

"You are infuriating, you know that?"  
"But you love me anyway" Steve smiled goofily at his partner who then turned back to Tyler.  
"Tyler…in all seriousness now, I told you earlier that this man is the most decent and honorable man I have EVER known, and I mean it. Tonight you have heard a lot about him and I bet you're probably overwhelmed just as we all were when we met him. Learning about his background, what happened to him as a teen and then seeing what he has done with his life….He's a true hero…."

He held up his hand to stop Steve from interrupting him, "It's my turn McGarrett. I know you hate it when we get all mushy but we don't say it enough and I don't give a damn if this makes you feel uncomfortable. Tyler came here to meet you and to learn about you and since you don't like tooting your own horn, we're going to do it for you. So…Tyler, sometimes I do not approve of the methods Steven uses to solve a case or to capture a suspect but I can honestly tell you that he will always do whatever is necessary to solve a case and bring the guilty to justice. And I know that I can speak on behalf of my teammates here when I say that we would follow this man's lead anywhere. He is a special man, and a special leader. We call him SuperSeal and Superman because we love him and we respect him and we are honored to work for him"

Chin added softly, "Amen brother"  
Kono moved to Tyler and took his hands into hers, "Tyler, since Steve learned about you he has had a sparkle to his spirit, a sense of peace and joy. He has given so much of himself for so many years to his country and now to Hawaii. As his family, we love him and we care about him. No matter what you decide to do in the future, whether or not you choose to remain in Steve's life or not, you have blessed him immensely by coming here and we all thank you"

They all were clearly overwhelmed by the words and emotions of the evening and it all culminated with the next words spoken by Tyler Robinson.

"I've been here for seven hours now and I can tell you all that my life has changed for the better tonight. After talking to my Mom and seeing in her eyes and hearing in her voice the certainty she had that I should meet you, I knew you had to be a special man. My Mother is a tiger when it comes to protecting her kids and for her to speak so highly of you after only talking to you for a short time spoke volumes. My walls of fear dropped because I trust nobody more than I trust my Mom. I'm so happy to see that she was right. You are an amazing man Steve, hell…you're all pretty amazing. These are probably things I should be saying to you in private Steve, but somehow it feels right to say it in front of all of you. My life has changed, I now know where I came from and….. I could not be happier. I need time to think, time to process all that's happened tonight…..but am I glad I came? I couldn't be happier…" Tears began to flow down Tyler's cheeks and he could no longer speak as the large lump in his throat simply would not allow it.

Kono stepped aside as Tyler stood and Steve moved to him. The men embraced and sobbed in each other's arms. There was not a dry eye from anyone on the deck as they all watched twenty years of absence melt away before them. Tyler's face was buried into Steve's shirt, dampening it. Steve held him tightly moving a hand up to cup the young man's head. Steve's Ohana watched as Father and Son comforted each other, sharing what they all hoped would be the first of many hugs to come.

******* One more chapter to go - thank you for reading and a special thanks to those who review. It truly provides great inspiration *******


	33. Chapter 33

******* This was to be the last chapter, but more words came to me - hope you enjoy ! *******

Saturday morning Steve woke early and after brewing a pot of coffee he moved onto the deck and pulling out his cell phone he dialed Catherine.

"Hello Steve, it's early there…..is everything okay?"  
"The only way things could be better Cath would be if you were here. I miss you baby"  
"I miss you too honey"  
"Cath…..he's here"  
"Who Steve? Tyler?…Are you saying Tyler is there?"  
"Yes…..my son is here…Cath, he's sleeping in my bed right now. God Cath, he's here….."  
Their voices were both choked with emotions as Cath spoke softly, "Oh baby I'm so happy for you"

They were now both speaking through tears of joy, "Steve tell me everything"  
"He just showed up at the front door Cath…." Steve went on to tell her all the details of the last fifteen hours. Cath had to ask him several times to slow down, his excitement evident.

"Catherine I'm so happy…he's absolutely amazing. He's kind, sincere, polite, intelligent, loving….he's perfect Cath…..just perfect"  
"Spoken like a proud Father. Oh baby, I'm so happy and I can't wait to meet him"  
Steve told her about Tyler's next steps in his SEAL training noting that he would not be able to visit with him for several months after this. "But it's okay Cath…..we'll talk. I'm certain of that. Were you able to get your leave time approved?"

"Yes, I'll be home for three weeks the end of May"  
"It seems so far off"  
"It's only three months, it will fly by. Baby, I'm sorry but I have a meeting I have to get to"  
"Of course….I'm so glad I caught you. I love you Cath, please be safe"  
"I love you too sweetheart. Please give Tyler a hug for me….we'll talk again soon"  
"I'll call you in a couple of days…bye now"

Steve was smiling as he hung up his phone and then he moved into the house to go take a shower.  
He slipped quietly into his bedroom to get some clean clothes. He lingered in the room for a few minutes looking at Tyler sleeping peacefully on his bed. After several moments Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head back sending out a silent prayer of thanks for the blessing lying before him.

When Steve finished showering he made his way back downstairs to find Danny out on the deck sipping coffee. He poured himself another cup and joined his partner. "Good morning Danno"  
"Good Morning. Did you get any sleep at all?"  
"Not much. My mind is racing. God Danny….I just found myself upstairs watching him sleep. I can't believe he's here…..that he's real"  
Danny grinned, "Oh he's real alright partner. It's a whole different kind of love isn't it?"  
"You've said that before and now I know what you mean"

"All through Rachel's pregnancy everybody kept telling me about the love I'd feel. I never thought I could love anybody at a deeper level than I loved Rachel, but they were right. When they put Gracie in my arms and I looked into her eyes for the first time, I was never the same again. The love I have for that little girl can't even be described"

"He's twenty years old Danny but I feel it too. I looked into his eyes yesterday and it's true. My life has changed forever buddy"  
Danny smiled broadly, "And it's great, isn't it!"  
Steve sat forward in his chair, running his hands across his face "It's unbelievable"  
"He's a great young man, I'm so happy for you. After breakfast Gracie and I will leave. You need to spend some time alone with Tyler"  
"Danny, the things you said last night…"  
Danny interrupted him, "I spoke the truth. That's what Tyler deserved to hear"  
"I'm so lucky"  
"Yes you are. A child is an amazing blessing"  
"I'm not just talking about Tyler partner. Thank you…thank you for your support, now and always…..I'm so lucky to have you"  
"I'm the lucky one Steven"

They were interrupted as Gracie and Tyler came from the house to join them.  
After visiting for a short time, Tyler went upstairs to shower while the others moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

**50505050505050505050505050**

A short time later they were all feasting on pancakes, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and fresh fruit. Danny explained that he and Gracie were going to leave after breakfast, which was information that did not sit well with Gracie Williams.

"Tyler was going to swim with me today Danno!"  
"Baby, Tyler only gets to be here for a couple of days and he and Uncle Steve have a lot of things to talk about"  
Gracie turns to Tyler, "You're not staying?"  
Tyler smiled at her, "I can't stay honey. I have to go back for more training"  
"Training for what?"  
"I'm training to be a SEAL Gracie"  
"Really? Like Uncle Steve?"  
"Yes, just like Steve. Isn't that exciting?"  
"NO…NO…" Suddenly the little girl bolted from the table and raced out the sliding glass door onto the deck.

Steve looked at Danny, "What's that about?"  
Danny shook his head as he moved from the table to follow Gracie, "I don't know. I'll be right back"

She was sitting on the steps sobbing uncontrollably. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Monkey, what's wrong?"  
"I love Tyler….he cccan't go to bbe a SEAL…he ccan't"  
"Monkey why not?"  
"DDADDYY….NO! He'll get hhurt, like Uncle SSteeve did…..I don't wwant him tto get hhurt"

"Oh…..so that's what this is about" Danny now knew…..last summer after a day in the Ocean with Uncle Steve, Gracie had been upset. That night he had found her crying in bed and finally after quite a bit of prodding she started asking questions…questions about Steve's scars. He had thought at the time that he may have said too much to her…..and now he was sure of it. He had told her that Steve had been hurt a few times when he was working hoping that would be enough to appease her. All that had accomplished though was to make her more upset because then she was convinced that both he and Steve were in danger. So, in order to calm her he explained that Steve had been hurt a few times when he was a SEAL. He told her that being a SEAL was very dangerous but that Steve was now safe because he was no longer a SEAL. She seemed okay with that answer and hadn't brought it up again.

He moved in front of her, taking hold of her hands. "Gracie, I need you to listen to me. When a young man decides to become a Navy SEAL he goes through a lot of training. Monkey, I don't want you to be scared but I'm not going to lie to you. You're old enough to hear this. You've heard me say that Uncle Steve is a hero right?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Yes"  
"Well what makes a man a hero is that he is brave enough to do something when he knows that he could get hurt doing it, but it's the right thing to do. Does that make sense?"

"Yes…..but I'm scared…."  
He lifted her into his lap hugging her, "I know sweetie, I know. But we need to be strong for him and let him know how proud we are of him. He will do everything he can do to stay safe. Do you understand?"  
She nodded her head, "Uh hhuhh"  
"Are you ready to go back inside?"  
"Yeah…."  
Kissing his little girl he took her hand and they moved back inside.

Steve looked at them, "Are you okay Gracie?"  
"Uh huh"  
Danny then added, "Gracie is worried about Tyler becoming a SEAL" He looked at the young man, "She knows that Steve sometimes got hurt and she's afraid for you…we all are Tyler. I explained to her that you'll be very well trained and you'll do everything you can to stay safe"

Tyler looked at the little girl, "I promise you that I'll train very hard ….I want to come back to see you sweetheart. Thank you for being concerned"

She nodded her head as Steve looked at her, "Gracie, Tyler and I are going on a hike to check out some caves and waterfalls today and we both would love it if you and Danno would join us"  
Danno jumped in, "Steve, are you sure you want us tagging along?"  
"Danny, yesterday you said that Tyler needed to get to know me, to know my life…..you two are a huge part of who I am. Please come along"  
Danny looked at the now beaming little girl, "What do you say Gracie? Are you up to hiking today?"  
"YES! YES!"  
Danny smiled at the two men, "It looks like we're joining you…..thank you"  
Tyler said excitedly, "Perfect! Gracie, Steve says there are lots of great spots to swim"  
"Yeah! Daddy, I need to go get my swimsuit"

"Yes dear, let's help Uncle Steve clean up the kitchen first"  
"Okay, come on Tyler!"  
As they all cleaned up they talked and decided that they would camp out tonight giving Tyler plenty of time to see the gorgeous landscape of Hawaii. While Gracie and Tyler worked on the dishes, Steve and Danny moved out to the garage to get the camping gear packed. Steve asked Danny, "Is Gracie okay partner?"

Danny explained the conversation he had with his daughter last summer.  
"Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
"She seemed okay with my answer and at the time I sure didn't think we would ever have another SEAL in our lives to worry about"  
"I wish you had told me"  
"You were recovering from North Korea Steve. You were having the bad nightmares almost nightly. I didn't want to dump that on your shoulders, not at that time"  
Steve shook his head, "And now she's worried about Tyler….."  
"She'll be okay partner. Isn't it amazing how she's taken to him already….we all have Steve. He's part of our Ohana"  
"Thanks buddy"

Once Steve's truck was loaded the group drove to Danny's and then they stopped at the grocery store on their way out of town.

******* MORE TO FOLLOW *******


	34. Chapter 34

The weather was perfect for them. They set up camp by a little after one o'clock at the water's edge. Fifty feet away was a waterfall that added even more beauty to their surroundings.  
Tyler stood taking in the scenery, "This is absolutely gorgeous guys!"  
Steve smiled saying simply, "Paradise baby…paradise"  
Danny of course had to chime in, "It's hot, we're going to get eaten alive by bugs and I won't sleep a wink here, this is not my idea of paradise Steven"  
Gracie looked on and rolling her eyes she said, "Oh Danno….."  
Steve held out his hand and Gracie gave him a high-five as Danny added, "Tyler…..can you believe it? MY daughter, my daughter and my best friend! They gang up on me all the time like this!"

They all laughed at the feigned outrage from the blonde detective.  
Tyler asked, "Danny you really don't like it here?"  
"No Tyler, I don't. I like cities and traffic, big crowds and wonderful Italian Restaurants…..I love and miss New Jersey. I hate Oceans, I hate the heat and I hate pineapple"  
"Why do you think you won't sleep?"  
"The sounds, the NOISE….the constant NOISE!"  
Tyler looked around appearing puzzled, "What noise? The birds?"

Danny stated, "Are you kidding? You can't hear that?" Tyler put his hands in the air questioningly as Danny continued, "The waterfall buddy. The constant sound of…..the water…..hitting the rocks"

Tyler responded, "Are you kidding? That's peaceful"  
Steve laughed as he turned to Tyler, "Danno can't sleep with any noise. He doesn't like the sound of waves either"  
Tyler shook his head, saying softly "Wow"  
Steve laughed loudly nudging Tyler in the ribs as he moved past him towards the tent to grab the hiking supplies.

He returned looking at Danny, "How are you feeling partner? You sure you're up to this?"  
"Yes. I'm feeling great. What do you have planned?"  
"It's a steady climb for a little more than two miles. It's not steep at all, Gracie you should be fine but you can hop on mine or Tyler's back if you get tired okay"  
She jumped up and down excitedly, "Okay…let's go!"

Steve and Tyler carried the backpacks with Steve leading and Tyler pulling up the rear. They stopped a couple of times for Danny to rest and to drink some water but overall he did very well.

They reached their destination about three thirty. And even Danny had to admit that this was gorgeous. They were on a cliff overlooking endless miles of beautiful green forest.  
Gracie spoke first, "Isn't it pretty Danno?"  
He placed his arm on her shoulders "I have to admit it is pretty, very pretty" He turned to Steve, "Can I have a water buddy?"

Steve set down his pack and pulled out four bottles of water. He looked closely at his partner, asking "Are you okay Danno. You look kind of flushed?"  
"I'm good, just a little tired. I am hot though….." Danny then pulled his shirt over his head and Steve noticed a look of shock on Tyler's face as he saw for the first time the numerous fresh violent scars on Danny's chest and the long, vicious scar on his back.

Steve would have to tell Tyler everything about Becca's attacks on Danny and Shauna but now was not the time. He turned his attention back to Danny, "You're not feverish are you partner?"

"Steve…..no….don't worry so much okay. I'm fine. I haven't had much, hell any exercise in weeks. I'm just hot and tired, that's all. I promise"

"Well with you admitting this place is paradise, I thought you must be feverish"  
"I did NOT say this was paradise my friend. I said it was pretty….…just pretty"

They all chuckled and went about exploring the area. Gracie had taken Danny's hand and they had run closer to the edge of the cliff for a better view.  
As Steve began to move towards them Tyler grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Steve….those scars. What in the hell happened to him?"  
"I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. He was stabbed eight times just a few weeks ago" Steve's voice shook slightly as he continued "We almost lost him. He's been recovering at my place but he just got the okay yesterday to come back to work in a week"

Tyler saw it in Steve's eyes, the pain…the guilt….."Steve, did Becca do this?"  
Steve's jaw tightened as he said softly, "Yes….."  
That one word shook Tyler to his core, "Oh my God…she was a monster"  
"No Tyler, she wasn't. She was sick in the head son…It doesn't excuse what she did, but she was sick"  
"Was this all because of me Steve?"

"Tyler no…..oh God no…you were an innocent child in this. You are no more to blame than I am. Let's go sit down and talk okay?" Steve placed a strong arm around Tyler's shoulders and they turned moving away from Danny and Gracie.  
Danny looked back and noting Steve's guiding arm he wondered what was being said.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The men moved to a rock formation and they sat facing each other. Tyler had become very pale and it was obvious that he did not have a clue as to the depths of Becca's mental illness.  
"Tyler, I don't know how much your Mom told you. I promise you I wasn't keeping anything from you. We just haven't had the time alone. Tyler please believe me…I truly did love Becca and she was a wonderful, kind and sensitive girl… I'm going to tell you everything I know….everything I've learned over the last few weeks. You're an adult and I'm going to treat like one"

Steve took a deep breath and he started to tell his son everything he knew about Becca. He told him of the good times, of their young love and of the pain caused by their being torn apart. He told Tyler of Becca's family and what he had found out recently from her Mother and siblings regarding the abusive actions of Ray Whitfield. He explained what he had been told about how she descended into mental illness starting with being isolated during her pregnancy. She was kept from her family…..and she was kept from him. He talked of how Ray had lied to her by telling her that he had talked to Steve, stating that Steve no longer wanted to talk to her or ever see her again.

"Tyler, I would never have abandoned her…..please believe me. I will regret not trying to re-connect with her forever…" Steve could no longer control the tears as he spoke of Tyler being taking from his birth Mother's arms shortly after his birth. He told him of her suicide attempts and her time in the institution. He talked of her numerous abusive relationships and of her growing obsession with finding him.

"Tyler, I haven't told you about Catherine yet. She….she is amazing. She is the love of my life and I almost let her go…"  
He told of his breakup with Cath because of the secrets he had kept from her, "She saw my secrets as my not trusting her, but I kept the secrets to keep her safe….I'm not going to keep secrets from you Tyler….not ever"

Steve told him about his six year relationship with Cath and as uncomfortable as it was for him, he told the young man about his relationship with Shauna.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I became involved with Shauna after Cath and I broke up. I actually caught her with another man. I cared about her deeply but now I know that it was a rebound relationship and I didn't really love her. A couple of weeks after Shauna and I broke up I was still in a funk and my team convinced me to go out for dinner and drinks one night. That's when I ran into Becca. After talking to her sister I know that she had been stalking me but at the time…..I was so happy to see her Tyler and I let things move fast, much too fast. By the time I realized she was unstable, it was too late. Everything happened quickly, in just days...Tyler….she didn't only attack Danny….she killed Shauna"

"Oh my God no…" Tyler bolted from the rock and ran. Steve raced after him calling his name as Danny and Gracie watched from afar.  
Tyler ran and ran…. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was pounding in his chest and all he could hear was his own sobs. Steve chased him but remained a few strides back. He could hear the young man's tortured sobs and gasps and he too was crying.

After several minutes of running, Tyler stopped and dropped to his knees. He grasped his stomach and tipped his head as he struggled to catch his breath and compose himself.  
Steve stood a few feet back and watched. He watched as his son's heart broke...and his heart broke…..

********* MORE TO FOLLOW *********


	35. Chapter 35

He waited a couple of minutes and then he approached Tyler. He placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, saying softly "Tyler…."  
Steve felt his shoulder's heave beneath his grasp. The SEAL dropped to his knees and instantly Tyler turned into his chest. Steve held him tightly, rocking softly as he held his child whispering words of encouragement through his own tears, "It'll be okay Tyler…..I'm here"

The two men sat comforting each other for quite a while until Tyler said quietly, "I'm sorry Steve"  
"What? My God what are you sorry for?"  
"I'm acting foolishly…I…I didn't even know her"

Pulling Tyler to arms-length the SEAL spoke, measuring his words carefully, "Buddy…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you never got to know her when she was healthy and I'm sorry that I didn't do more to help her. Tyler, the Becca I knew was beautiful, loving, compassionate…..not the woman who did these terrible things. She loved you…..and I love you. I loved you before I met you, as soon as I knew about you. Ty the last twenty four hours has changed my life. I wish I could take your pain away, but I can't. I don't want us to have any secrets, I want you to know everything about me…..the good and the bad. I want that because it's what you deserve. Your birth Mother was a tortured soul, but she loved you…I know that. And I also know that your parents, your brother and your sisters love you with all their hearts. If it's too painful for you to see me, to talk to me, to have me in your life….I'll understand. I only want you to have peace and happiness Tyler no matter what the cost to me. This is about you, and only you. The fact that you are upset about Becca's actions is a good thing, it's a normal thing…..but it is not your fault, not in any way…..and it's not mine either. Her family has taken full responsibility for what happened to her and they feel horrible. If they had stood up to her Father everything could have been different. Ty…they're good people and they want only happiness for you"

Tyler was staring into the campfire, "Steve, how did she die?"  
Steve explained how he had been shot and was hospitalized. He told of how after Danny was attacked he was able to identify her as his attacker. Danny had also been able to tell them that she had talked about harming Shauna. He told of sending HPD to Shauna's home and how she had been found stabbed to death. He then explained how he had hoped to bring her in unharmed but that Chin had been forced to shoot her as she had lunged at Steve with a butcher knife. "She died in my arms Tyler. She died telling me she loved me…..and you"

Tyler looked up at Steve, both men's eyes swollen and red, "I have no doubt that you did everything you could for her. It's been a hell of a twenty-four hours, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, it sure has been"  
Tyler wiped his eyes, "We should probably get back to Danny and Gracie, huh?"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes. My head is spinning Steve….so much is happening"  
"I know Tyler"  
"Hey Steve…my family and friends call me Ty"  
Steve smiled as he stood and reaching a hand down he helped the young man up, "Let's go Ty"

Danny looked up relieved to see the two men approaching, their arms draped around each other's shoulders. Slipping his shirt back on, he stood to greet them, "Is everything okay?"

Steve smiled as Tyler spoke firmly, "Yeah Danno…we're good"  
Gracie giggled, "OOOHHHH, he called you Danno!"  
Tyler held his hands out, "Is there a problem with that?"

Danny grinned goofily, "Not too many people can get away with calling me Danno. In fact, you're looking at both of them! But, Tyler you can call me anything you like"  
Tyler responded, "I was just telling Steve that my family and friends call me Ty"  
Gracie asked, "Can we call you Ty?"  
"Gracie…..I would love that! What do you say about getting back to camp so we can swim. That waterfall looked really fun!"  
The little girl jumped up and down, YEAH, LET'S GO!"

They walked back with Ty and Steve leading them on in Military marching songs, their voices and their laughter echoing off the cavern walls surrounding them.

Once back at the campsite they all changed into their swimsuits and spent a couple of hours frolicking in the water. Gracie and Ty bonded even more and they all had a wonderful time. Steve and Danny eventually left the young ones in the water and after changing they went about gathering wood, starting a fire and getting dinner started.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny asked, "Can you tell me what happened earlier partner?"  
"Yeah, Tyler saw your scars and I told him everything Danny…everything about Becca"  
"Hey I'm sorry man, I didn't even THINK about that"  
"No Danno it's all good. I needed to tell him, I just hadn't gotten around to it"  
"So he's alright then?"

"He will be…..it's gotta be horrible to find out that the woman who gave birth to you was crazy….let alone a killer. He's blaming himself a bit"  
Danny chuckled, "Of course he is….he's got McGarrett blood coursing through his veins and that's what McGarrett's do, they blame themselves for everything"

Steve grinned, "He's a good man Danny. I'm so proud of him….." Steve's voice tailed off.  
Danny added, "But…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard that pause. You're proud of him….but…..let me finish for you, you're worried about him"  
"Yeah….I know the life he's getting into Danny….and it terrifies me"  
"It didn't take long…..I knew it wouldn't"  
"What?"  
"You're thinking like a Father"  
"I have no right to try to hold him back from his dream….to be a SEAL"  
"No, I guess you don't but…you can sure give your opinion. Do you not want him to continue the training?"

"I'm proud of him Danny, unbelievably proud" Steve smirked, "And yet I find myself hoping he'll drop out. I can't believe I'm having these selfish thoughts"  
Danny grasped Steve's shoulder, "You're not being selfish. Like I said, you're thinking like a Father. Do me a favor though and talk to him or God help me, you're going to be impossible to live with"  
Steve chuckled, "I will"

After dinner they all went on another short hike walking along the water's edge. They skipped rocks in the water and simply enjoyed each other's company.

After they returned to the campsite they toasted marshmallows and made smores. A short while later Danny and Gracie turned in for the night giving Steve and Tyler an opportunity to talk more.

Tyler had lots of questions about Catherine. Steve told him all about her and that she would have leave again at the end of May.  
"She's excited to meet you"  
"Well that should be just about the time I'm off next…and I'd love to meet her"  
Steve said softly, "Really?"

"Steve all these years I feared about what I would find out about my birth parents. Honestly, I've had my worst nightmare come true with what I've heard about my Mother…and at the same time I've had my dreams come true in meeting you. To find out that a man as distinguished and honorable as you is my Father, it's amazing. Steve…..if you want to have a relationship with me, I would love to keep in touch and get to know you better"

Steve ran a hand across his face and with his voice choked with emotion he said, "I couldn't be happier Ty"  
They stood and embraced tightly and after a couple of minutes they parted as Ty asked, "Hey Steve, I've had a hell of a day. I know I'm not twenty one, but….. could I have a beer please?"

Steve chuckled, "Under the circumstances, I think that will be okay"  
Tyler moved to the cooler and returned to the campfire with two longboards, handing one to Steve.

Tyler talked about his friends back home. He told Steve about Sam, his best friend since they were eight years old. Sam had enlisted in the Marines last year and he was currently serving in Afghanistan. And he told Steve about Amber. They had been dating since they were fourteen.

"Do you love her Ty?"  
"Absolutely, in fact…..we're engaged"  
"REALLY? Wow, that's fantastic!" Steve stood and moved to Ty, embracing him again.  
They sat back down and Tyler told him more about Amber. She was in her Senior year at Duke University studying Nursing. She was due to graduate in June and they were planning an October wedding.

"I would love it if you could come to the wedding…..all of you, including Catherine"  
"I promise you, we'll all be there! Thank You Ty"

The men chatted freely, laughing and getting to know each other more. Eventually Tyler turned the conversation back to Becca.  
"Steve, thank you for telling me everything about Becca. It's important to me that you want everything out there, as you said no secrets. I feel very honored to be your biological son. The things you have done in your life, your unselfish actions and heroism are amazing. I have no reason to doubt anything that you have told me about Becca. The bottom line is, she gave birth to me and I will always love her for that. By giving birth to me it eventually led to her decline into madness but I realize that this is not my fault. All I can do for her, and for you is to be a good and decent person. Hopefully I can bring honor to both of you some day"

Tears were slipping from the SEAL's eyes as he choked out the words, "You already have Ty"

********* MORE TO FOLLOW - I hope you're liking what I've done with Tyler so far ? **********


	36. Chapter 36

Steve threw a few more branches on the fire and then he looked back to Tyler, "Ty…I need to talk to you seriously about your becoming a SEAL. I've told you about the camaraderie you'll feel but I will never be able to forgive myself if I don't tell you of the dangers you'll face. I don't mean just the perils of the missions but you need to know about the aftermaths. I will never forget a quote I heard from my first SEAL Commander, Joe White….. 'In war, there are no unwounded soldiers' Tyler, you will be trained by the best of the best but no amount of training can fully prepare you for everything you'll face. The first time you kill a man will never leave you. It's easy to pull a trigger, but watching a human being take his last breath is never easy. You will also lose some of your own brothers. As I told you before a piece of me died with every man I lost. You have to trust in God Tyler and accept that sometimes things happen for reasons we will never know. If you can't accept that, you will be eaten alive inside buddy" Steve's voice was soft but steady as he continued, "I still have nightmares Ty, every week I have nightmares. I see over and over again the brother's I've lost. I've held eight great men in my arms as they took their last breath Tyler. I loved every one of them and I would have changed places with them all in a heartbeat. I'm not telling you these things to sway you in any way, but I need you to be prepared. I am so proud of you and the fact that you have chosen to serve your country as a SEAL is honorable but I will love and support you in anything you do. If you stick with this, you need to listen to your Training Officer and understand that he is being an asshole because he has to be. He's doing everything in his power to train you to stay alive. Do you understand me?"

"I do…..and Steve, thank you for caring"  
Steve reached over and the men grasped hands. In the young man's firm grasp his found comfort. He knew Ty would be okay.

Ty sighed deeply, "Steve…..the picture on the wall in your room…are those….."  
"Yes" Steve interrupted him. Tyler was referring to the framed photo on the wall next to Steve's dresser in his room. It was a circular frame that held the photos of the thirteen men, the brothers he had lost. Written under each photo in perfect penmanship was the man's name….and his date of death.

They sat talking for hours with Steve telling him about his brothers and about his surrogate Father, Commander Joe White. He recounted missions to Ty. Even with the younger man in training himself, there were many aspects of the missions that Steve could not disclose due to the info being classified.

"Sometimes that's the hardest thing Ty. Sometimes your heart is hurting so damn bad and you just need to talk it out and you can't. You can only talk to another one of your SEAL brothers' and they're not always available. I know I've driven Danny crazy over the years, but he's always there for me. He listens, and sometimes he even gives advice…but more than anything….he just listens. I love him, I love all my team and Gracie…I'll always be here for you Ty. I'll be the one to listen, any time….day or night…..please don't ever forget that"

"Thank you Steve…hey, it's almost four o'clock and I promised that little girl I'd swim with her again tomorrow"  
"She really loves you partner"  
"I love her too…your team is very special, every one of them"  
"You should see them work….we should get some sleep though. Tomorrow should be a great day. I'd like to take you to see the USS Missouri and the Arizona Memorial tomorrow"  
"I would love that"  
"Okay great. Let's get some sleep now"

After putting out the fire they said goodnight and each headed to their own tents. Steve watched Ty until we disappeared from view. It had been an unbelievably draining day mentally, but he smiled as he entered his tent knowing that this had truly been one the greatest days of his life.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The next day as Ty spent the late morning in the water with Gracie, Steve and Danny broke down camp.  
"You seem extra happy this morning partner?"  
"I am Danno" He went on to tell Danny about his conversation with Tyler last night and then smiling broadly he let him know that the young man wanted to continue a relationship with him.

"Steve, that's fantastic news babe!" They chatted giddily as they loaded the truck and once they were finally able to pull Gracie out of the water they headed for home.

Steve and Tyler toured the battleships and military base all afternoon and then they met the others for dinner at a lovely restaurant with Oceanside tables. Tyler told them all about his upcoming nuptials, extending personal invitations for them all to attend the festivities in Charlotte in late October. Everyone was thrilled, especially little Gracie.

They had been visiting for several hours and Gracie had fallen asleep in her chair when Tyler asked Danny if he could have a talk with him in private. Leaving his daughter in the competent hands of his teammates, Danny joined Ty as they walked to the water's edge.  
"Is everything alright Tyler?"  
"Yeah, yeah everything is perfect….Danny I had no idea what to expect when I got off that plane and now…I'm so happy I came"  
"I can promise you that what you see is what you get with Steve. He's as honest as they come, sometimes too honest!"  
"I wouldn't want it any other way"  
Danny smirked, "Well that's good son, because like it or not…it's what you'll get"

Tyler turned to Danny, looking into his eyes, "Danny, I needed to tell you how sorry I am about what my Mother did to you"  
"Hey, you had no control over that…neither did Steve"  
"I know, that's what he told me too….."

"And it's the truth. Ty, Steve's already told me that you're blaming yourself. It looks like unfortunately you inherited the infamous McGarrett guilt complex. I sometimes think I spend half my life trying to convince him that he's not responsible for every fucked up thing that happens"  
Ty smiled broadly at the blonde detective. Every time Danny spoke, it became more obvious to him why Steve loved the man. Danny Williams was a unique character, one of a kind!

"You know Ty, every time you smile…I see him. I know I don't need to tell you any more about his character, do you have any questions for me?"  
"No…I just wanted a chance to thank you"  
"Thank me? For what?"  
"For being his friend and watching out for him…."

Danny interrupted him, "Now watching out for him, THAT is a hard job. Being his friend though,….that's easy. Hell the first day we were partners, he got me shot!"  
"And you came back?"  
Danny laughed grabbing Ty's forearm, "I love the guy Tyler, Gracie adores him…..there's just something about him that draws you to him. He's a natural born leader. I've been in law enforcement since I was twenty three years old and I've never met anyone like him"

"Like I said Danny, I thank you…he loves you too but I'm sure you know that. Please watch over him, keep him safe"  
"I will do everything in my power to keep him safe, you have my word on that"  
"So tell me how did he get you shot?"  
"Which time?"  
Tyler laughed, "Are you kidding me? It's happened more than once?"  
"Well…..I've been shot AT a lot, and most of those times have been his fault"  
Danny recounted that fateful first day with Steve as the two walked through the sand back to the group.

As they approached, Steve looked up "So what's this all about?"  
Danny quipped back, "Superman, must you know every detail of my life?"  
The SEAL couldn't stop, "Well is it about me?"  
"STEVEN STOP ALREADY! Young Ty here was just looking for some assurances that once he leaves here I'll keep you safe so that maybe you two will be able to enjoy a second meeting"

Steve said, "Oh…..Is that all?"  
Kono broke out in laughter as Chin quickly added, "Is that all? Are you kidding boss? Keeping you alive is the hardest part of our job!"  
Steve grinned, "Hey come on now. The boy here is going to afraid to be around me with the way you guys talk"

They all laughed and visited until late into the night before they parted. Danny was quite sore from the last couple days so Steve scooped the sleeping little girl into his arms and carried her to the car. She slept through the ride and once back home the SEAL carried her up to her room. They were all bushed and soon they were all sleeping soundly.


	37. Chapter 37

****** Here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER - I appreciate you all reading and hope you will let me know what you think of the final product !******

**50505050505050505050505050**

The next morning, Steve took Ty into headquarters and around noon they returned to the McGarrett home with lunch for Danny and Gracie.

Danny was still wiped out from the day of hiking so as he rested on one of the wooden chairs at the Ocean's edge soaking up the sun, Ty and Steve spent the afternoon in the water with Gracie as they worked on getting the little girl up onto a surfboard. They stayed in the water until Kono, Chin and Malia arrived.

Kono and Malia treated them to a delicious meal of spaghetti with homemade Italian meatballs, garlic bread, salads and wine. Ty's flight was early the next morning so everyone said their goodbyes shortly after dinner so Father and Son could spend some time alone. There were tears from everyone as they said goodbye to the newest member of their Ohana. Gracie had an especially hard time and Tyler held her in his arms comforting her for quite a long time.

After they all left, Ty ran his shirtsleeve across his face wiping the tears away. "I'm going to miss everybody"  
Steve stepped to him and pulled him into an embrace, "You've made quite an impression on everyone young man. What do you say we go down to the water for a while?"  
"Sounds good Dad"  
That word…that one single word….he didn't realize how that word would affect him….'_Dad'_. The SEAL blinked back tears as they moved into the kitchen, grabbed waters from the fridge and then made their way down to the beach.

They didn't sleep that night, choosing instead to talk about everything. Everything they had missed out on….twenty years was put behind them, put to rest. They talked about their bright future together and of how thankful they were to have the opportunity to get to know each other. They made plans to meet in North Carolina when Ty and Catherine would have leave, and they talked joyfully about the fact that Steve and all of Ty's new Hawaiian Ohana would be sharing his wedding day with him.

Before dawn they took turns showering and they arrived at the airport with plenty of time so they could grab breakfast. They talked as they ate, the sadness apparent in both of them.

"So you'll text me a lot right?"  
"Of course I will Steve and I hope you do the same"  
"Tyler….I'm going to miss you. I want you to concentrate hard on your training. A lot of it will seem repetitive and silly but trust me, everything you learn needs to be drilled into your head so that it becomes second-nature to you. You need to act instinctively in the field because if you hesitate at all it could cost you your life or the life of a brother"

"I understand and I know you're worried about me but I promise you, I will do everything I have to do to be the best SEAL I can possibly be"  
The SEAL struggled to maintain his composure as he continued to tell Ty what he should expect from the next round of training. Eventually they changed the topic back to happier things, family…

An hour later as they stood at the gate facing each other, Tyler made the first move throwing his arms around the man who now meant so much to him. Steve hugged him back tightly as Ty said quietly through heavy emotions, "I love you Dad"  
Steve could not talk, the lump in his throat so huge he couldn't even swallow. He held Ty not wanting to ever let him go…

Eventually Steve pulled back and holding firmly onto Ty's arms he said, "Be careful…I love you son"  
"I will be. Thank you for everything. I'll be in touch soon, I promise"  
After one final hug, Ty picked up his bag and after handing his boarding pass to the agent he moved to board the plane. He turned at the last minute, both men giving each other a wave of a hand and a final smile. Steve stood looking out the large window until the plane took off, then wiping his tears away he left the airport and headed towards the office. Soon he found himself turning off the freeway and before he knew it he was standing at the front door of Danny's apartment.

Danny answered asking, "How ya' doing?"  
"I don't know Danno…"

The men moved inside taking seats on the couch. Steve sat forward, running his hands through his hair eventually speaking softly "Danno, my emotions are all over the place …..I feel happier than I've ever felt and then the thoughts of what could happen to him crush me. I just found him partner and the thought of losing him terrifies me"

"You talked to him right?"  
"Yeah, yeah I talked to him. I told what to expect and how to approach his training…"  
"Steve….that's all you can do. Now I know that this is not what you want to hear, but I'm going give you some advice babe"

"And what would that be oh wise one….."  
"Don't be a smart ass now. Remember I've had a few more years of experience at being a Father. You've had what…. uhhhh four days?"

Steve smirked, "Gracie is nine year's old for Gods sake. How much trouble can she be?"

Danny grinned, "Okay….you got me there. Listen, he's a grown man and luckily for you, he's a very smart young man. He'll listen to what you told him and he'll do everything he can do to stay safe. He'll be trained by the best there is. Let me amend that slightly, since YOU are no longer available to train him, he'll be trained by the best there currently is" Steve grinned at his partner and Danny added, "I see so much of you in him Steve"  
"Well that's a good thing!"

"I agree that having the McGarrett genes will certainly be beneficial to him staying alive. Steve…..he's your child and you're always going to worry about him…..so just accept that fact or you're going to drive both of us crazy. I have to admit, it's times like this that I'm grateful I have a daughter, not a son"

"Let's see how you feel about that in four years or so"  
"Four years, she'll only be thirteen!"  
"Yup…..a teen-age girl….but don't worry buddy, I'll be a pro at parenting by then and I'll have all kinds of advice for you"  
"Wonderful…..I can't wait!"

Steve then said softly, "He told me he loved me…and he called me Dad"  
"It's great isn't it?"  
"It's beautiful Danno….it's absolutely beautiful!"

THE END

********* I hope you all enjoyed the story and hope you'll let me know. If the interest is there, I do have thought's on a follow up story focusing on Navy SEAL Tyler. Please let me know if you'd like to read a sequel. I PROMISE YOU I won't kill Tyler off, but I do promise lots of whump (as usual)…I wrote the death of Steve's infant son in an earlier story and it was very difficult to write. I don't think I could go there again - THANKS as always for reading and reviewing ! 3 DAYS UNTIL SEASON 3 ! **********


End file.
